I've Traveled Half the World to Say
by Your Beauty's Not Just a Mask
Summary: Life for Maddy Pensuri was going exactly the way she wanted it to...and that was before she ever even met Matthew Bellamy...
1. You are my muse

"Well ask him if we can do Friday. I have my concert tonight, remember?" I sigh into my phone as I juggle the device and my coffee. I quickly scan the road before I leave the curb and make my way across the busy crosswalk.

"Then can we do next Monday?" I shout over the loud noises of the city. The loud honk of a taxi attracts my attention causing me to crash into a hard body.

"Sorry." I say quickly glancing behind me as I move quicker across the street. Groaning, I ask my secretary to ask the man on the other line when he has any openings. Fashion Week is only a couple weeks away, and everything is insane at the office.

I'm clearly the most stressed out of my coworkers. I have to make sure all the outfits are ready, that the runway and effects are prepared, that all the models arrive, and that all the right people will be coming. You probably think I have people for that, but I have this weird need to help with everything.

I smile with relief as I get to my car. Time to go home. The concert's only three hours from now. My ears listen with delight as the radio starts up playing Undisclosed Desires. Smiling, I think about how I'm going to listen to this live. Tonight.

Even though this is my 14th Muse concert, I still get that butterflies in my stomach feeling. Every time I see them, they just get better and better. They're seriously the best live band ever. Not only do I love listening to them, I enjoy watching Matt.

Ah, Matt Bellamy. The lovely Muse frontman, guitarist, singer, songwriter, and pianist. He's attractive in a different kind of way, and his voice is just mind blowing. He's just so talented, and he doesn't think he's that good! He has a cute little way of saying his "r's" and he's absolutely hysterical. I always find myself a little bit happier after watching Muse interviews.

As I enter my front door, I kick off my heels, my feet killing me. Curse my shortness. It's always been one of the many things I've hated about myself. I trudge upstairs and take out the tee shirt I bought at the last concert from my drawer. It's clearly used, as the letters on the shirt are beginning to fade.

After pairing it with skinny jeans and Converse, yes, Converse, I can wear other brands besides my own, I realize I have a couple hours left. I suddenly have a revelation. Tonight was going to be the night I met them. I've loved them for about 10 years now and I've never met them once, even after my brand became famous.

I skip to my bathroom and snarl at my reflection. My hair, which I straightened this morning, is starting to frizz, my makeup is smudged, and I have a pimple under my bottom lip. I pull out my flat iron and plug it into the wall before lathering my face in a coat of my favorite green tea mask. I pray that the redness will go away before I leave for the show.

After I decide my hair isn't going to get any straighter, I remove all my makeup and my face mask. I apply a more fun palette than my usual serious work makeup. I lean in to the mirror to get a closer look at my pimple. It's still there, but it isn't nearly as red. Closing my eyes, I sigh in relief.

I check myself in the mirror one last time, making sure I look somewhat presentable, blow a kiss to the large poster of Matt on my wall, and skip downstairs. Quickly, I hop into my car and pull out of my driveway, my heart beating rapidly. I'm finally going to get to meet them. All I have to do is get there early and befriend one of the security guards then he'll let me backstage.

That's what I thought was going to happen before I got stuck in traffic. God, this London traffic is ridiculous. I've been sitting here for at least a half an hour. I drum a beat on my steering wheel, groaning.

"Can we please get moving?" I ask rhetorically. One by one, cars begin to move forward. I exhale deeply as I begin accelerating.

I park my car in the VIP parking, one of the many perks of being pretty famous, I must say, and head into the arena.

"Excuse me, are you Maddy Pensuri?" A deep voice asks from behind me. A tall, chubby man has his hand on my shoulder and is looking at me with excitement. I realize he's wearing a nametag that reads "Mike" and is dressed in an orange polo. I smile, realizing he's a security guard.

"Yes, I-I am." I stutter. I know my brand's been doing pretty well for almost a year and a half now, but it's still pretty weird when random people know my name. "How did you know?"

"The band found out you bought a ticket and wanted to meet you. They gave us all a picture of you so we could give you this." Mike hands me a tag with a string attached to it. A backstage pass.

"Oh my god." I mutter before he can speak. He laughs a deep, throaty chuckle as I stare down at the backstage pass as if it's a newborn child. I giggle in disbelief, unable to grasp the fact that this is actually happening.

Shit, I'm an awful celebrity.

"Awesome." I say to myself. I robotically follow Mike to a seat in an area away from the mosh pit that I'm almost positive I'm supposed to be in.

"Wait, I thought my seat was over there." I tell Mike, confused. He laughs once again.

"Sweetheart, you're Maddy Pensuri! You can't be in a mosh pit!" He says "mosh pit" as if it were some kind of disease. _But mosh pits are fun!_ I think to myself as I settle in the VIP area. I look around to see a familiar blonde standing next to me. I realize who she is, making me want to vomit.

Kate Hudson. A little whore who changes boyfriends like she changes her clothes. And Matt's girlfriend.

"Oh my goodness, hi!" Kate sings as she comes over to me. "You must be Maddy. I can't believe I'm meeting you! Oh I love your work!" She says as she shakes my hand. I smile politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!" I lie. "I loved 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days!'" Unfortunately, I was telling the truth that time. She laughs.

"Thank you! So are you a big fan of Muse?" She asks, her head tilting in wonder.

"Oh, a huge fan!" I say stretching "huge." "I literally know all the words to their songs. Even b-sides." I boast.

"Oh wow! What's your favorite song by them?"

"God, they have so many amazing ones, it's so hard to choose! It changes on my mood though, too. Hmm… Well this week, my favorite is probably Space Dementia." I smirk. She nods in confusion. The bitch probably didn't even know that was one of their songs. "How about you? What's your favorite?" I ask eagerly.

"Probably Starlight." She says, thinking for a minute. Figures. Starlight. I love that song to death, but almost every person who's heard of Muse knows that song. I nod in agreement, however.

About an hour later, after the opening acts perform, the bass of Uprising begins as well as loud screaming from the audience. I sing along, knowing every word. I can't help but to glance over at Kate who's just bobbing her head up and down.

Kate clearly doesn't realize the only person who's supposed to be headbanging while not singing along is Chris, the bassist. I laugh to myself as she tries to sing every other line of the chorus, stumbling on the lyrics.

This encourages me to sing even louder. She looks over at me with slight disgust, but tries to sing along also, epically failing.

This is how the rest of the song goes. Eventually I forget Kate's existence and become totally absorbed in the show. By the end of the concert, I'm worn out from all the excitement, but devastated that it's over.

"That was great, wasn't it?" Kate asks, ruining my train of thought.

"Oh my God, it was amazing!" I cheer. "They're always great!" She smiles.

"You've seen them before?" She asks. I nod.

"This was my 14th time." Her mouth drops. I giggle as I turn to head backstage. I walk down a series of hallways to find Mike and a thinner, younger man next to him. He's also a security guard, probably in his early thirties. He has dark brown hair and large, lifeless green eyes. Though he's clearly quite attractive, he seems boring and quite serious. He gives me a large smile, however, as he speaks into a walkie talkie.

"Maddy Pensuri?" He asks. I look down at his nametag. Austin.

"Yep." I say cheerfully. Austin widens his smile as he says,

"Come this way." He leads me further down the hallway where I hear laughter.

"Here we are." Austin announces, holding out his hand gesturing for me to enter the nearby room. I walk in to find the band sitting on couches with beverages in their hands, deep in conversation. They turn their heads toward me who's standing nervously at the door. The air comes flying out of my lungs as they all smile at me. "Guys, this is Maddy." Austin announces.

"Wow, it's really her." Dom sighs as I walk to the center of the room. Chris gives me a wave as he says,

"My wife loves your stuff."

"Thank you." I smile. Matt gets up from the couch and shakes my hand.

"God, wow, it's an honor." He says as I stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"No, the honor's mine." I giggle as he gives me a sweet smile.

"Oh, Matthew, dear!" I hear from behind me. "Oh, so you've already met Maddy?" Kate walks over to Matt, hugs his arm and plants a kiss on his cheek. I look over at Dom who's glaring at Kate in disgust. I lock eyes with him and give him an "I know she's awful" look. He smiles and laughs quietly to himself. He walks over and links arms with me. Chris slowly walks over, joining Dom and I.

"Would you like a tour, Maddy?" Dom asks, trying to sound official. I laugh as I say,

"I would like nothing more." I look behind me at Chris who begins eagerly following us and Matt who's trying to get Kate off his arm as she runs a hand through his hair. GET YOUR FILTY HANDS OFF HIM, SKANK! I'm desperate to yell, but I try to convince myself I have more self control than that.

After a lovely tour of the backstage area with Dom and Chris, they invite me out to get drinks with them, Matt, and some of the crew. I eagerly accept the offer.

As I retrieve my bag now filled with signed CDs, I hear yelling from inside the room I was in earlier. It sounds like Matt and Kate, and Matt does not sound happy.

"C'mon, Maddy!" Dom smiles a cheeky grin. I shush him as he comes over by the door with me.

"They haven't been very happy lately." Dom reveals. "I can't stand her."

I laugh. "I just met her and neither can I." Dom laughs at this as he takes my hand and leads me down the hallway.

"I'll give them a few more weeks." He jokes as we walk outside. As Dom and I walk toward the tour bus, we hear the slam of a door from behind us. I sigh with grief as Matt angrily storms over to us.

"She drives me crazy." He sneers as he walks past us. Dom and I catch up with Matt.

"What happened, mate?" Dom asks, deeply concerned. Matt buries his face in his hands.

"God, she's just driving me insane! She's been getting really annoying and she's doesn't trust me anymore." He says, glancing over at me.

"What do you mean?" Dom questions.

"She was really bothered by me talking to you." He says to me.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologize. He shakes his head.

"It's not your fault, love. I should be able to talk to whoever I want." Matt reassures me. He smiles. "Forget about her. Let's go."

I look over at Dom who is also looking at me, confused by Matt's sudden change of attitude. He shrugs his shoulders, then enters the tour bus.

I glance around the nightclub as we walk through the door.

"You didn't tell me we're going clubbing!" I squeal. The guys laugh.

"Sorry. Are you okay with it?" Matt asks with a smile. I giggle.

"Hun, you haven't been clubbing until you've gone clubbing with me." I smirk with a wink. Dom smiles, then informs us he's going over to the bar to get a drink.

"Would you like to dance?" Matt asks nervously.

"Sure." I say as I make my way through the crowd of people. We start to move to the bass of the music. I giggle as Matt dances.

"What?" He asks.

"You're not a bad dancer, Mr. Bellamy."

"Why thank you. You're quite an exceptional dancer yourself." He laughs. I turn around and playfully grind against his back, though as if he were only a good friend. They may be having issues, but he's still dating Kate.

Suddenly, Matt turns around and places his hands on my waist. I turn my head to the side to look at him. He inches his face closer to mine. I jerk my head in the other direction.

"I-I'm sorry." He stutters. He spins me around to look me in the eyes. "Has anyone ever told you how lovely your eyes are?"

I look down at my feet. "What about Kate?" I ask shyly. Shamefully, he looks away at something in the distance. He sighs.

"You're right. God, I was such an idiot. I only started dating her as a rebound. Y'know, to get Gaia back." He says as a statement, more than a question. "But Gaia still wants nothing to do with me." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It's okay." He mutters. Dom comes over, a beer in his hand. Raising the bottle, he smiles at us.

"May I join you guys?" The three of us resume dancing, laughing as if we've all been best friends for years.

A Few Months Later

_Hey. We're coming to Paris in a couple days for a concert. We'll be staying for a few days, and I would be honored if you went out for lunch with me while we're there. Matt xxx_

I begin smiling uncontrollably as I glance down at my phone. The band and I have become very good friends since our meeting a few months ago. I've seen them a lot more since and I text and email them constantly. Especially Matt and Dom. Dom's become almost like a brother to me. Matt ended things with Kate a couple weeks or so after the argument at the concert. We've been flirt-texting since.

I thought I liked Matt before I met him, but now I'm madly in love with him. He's so funny and sweet and always knows how to make me happy. I find myself talking to him on the phone for hours about random things, like socks. He has this cute little sock fetish. I knit him socks a lot, which makes him quite happy. What if he only talks to me cuz I make him socks…

I quickly respond, my thumbs flying across the keyboard.

_I'd love to go out for lunch with you! Where are you staying? Maddy xxx_

"Please be staying at the Près de la Tour." I mutter to myself. The Près de la Tour is only a few blocks away from my quaint little condo in Paris. I've been staying here in Paris instead of London, since Paris Fashion Week is only a week away. To my relief, I'm not going to be showing, so I have a chance to finally relax. My heart begins pounding as my phone starts to vibrate.

_The, P__rès de la Tour I__ think. That's near where you're staying, right?_

"YES!" I scream as I jump up from the couch, knocking over the bag of Baked Lays I was enjoying earlier. I fist pump the air as I plop back down on the couch.

_Yes it is(: I can't wait to see you guys. I have tickets for the show, by the way._

I stare down at my phone, waiting impatiently for a response.

_And I can't wait to see you, my dear. Oh, great! Did Thomas send them to you?_

Tom Kirk is like the unofficial fourth member of Muse. He's a close friend of theirs who does a lot of stuff with their website and photography.

_Yeah, I got them a few weeks ago. I'll be able to see you guys then, too!_

I decide to unpause the TV while I wait for Matt to respond. Flamboyant voices fill the room as _Project Runway _begins playing. Before I know it, my phone is buzzing in my hand.

_I know, but I'd like to see you before then, if that's okay. I've missed you, love. If you don't mind, I was thinking lunch was going to be just the two of us._

My face lights up as I read the last line. Matt wants to eat lunch with me only… Like a date… I giggle in delight as I text back.

_I've missed you too, Matthew, dear. Sure! I have no problem with that;)_

My hand presses the Send button before I can regret writing the last line. Shit. Maybe he doesn't want to eat lunch with me in that way. What if he's bothered by my eagerness to have a one on one date with him?

_Great! I can't wait to see you! xxx_

A Few Days Later

I hear a knock at my door after I've finished getting dressed. I shake my hair out with my hand. Snarling, I realize I still have my glasses on. Despite my appearance, I groggily open the door. A smiling Matt is waiting in the doorway.

"Hello, love!" He says as he gives me a tight hug. "I like your glasses."

"Oh shut up." I joke as his arms leave my waist. "So, I guess we're going out for lunch today?" He walks into my kitchen.

"Yeah. Sorry for not telling you. I hope you don't have plans today."

"I have absolutely nothing." I say. "Just let me go put my contacts in and stuff." I walk into my bathroom and pick up my contact case. I look up at the mirror to find a reflection of Matt standing behind me.

"What?" I ask as I place a contact into my eye.

"Nothin'." He smirks as he starts browsing through my hair products. "How many hair products do you need?" He laughs.

"Well," I begin as I return my contact case back to the counter and reach for an eye kohl. "I need iron protection spray, straightening serum, curl enhancer, mousse, shine serum, anti-frizz spray…" He giggles as he puts down my hairspray. Suddenly, he grabs my eyeliner from my hand before I can apply any.

"You don't need that. You're gorgeous even without makeup." He scolds. I can't help but smile at his comment.

"Thanks, Matt! You're the best!" I say as wrap my arms around his shoulders. "But, please? I'll only wear mascara, that's it." I look up at him with puppy-dog eyes. Matt pouts down at me.

"Fine."

Before we leave, I grab a black, flat little kit hat that I sit on the back of my head. I love these kinds of hats. I have them in a million colors.

"So where're we goin'?" I ask Matt childishly as we walk to my car.

"You know the city better than I do, where do you want to go?" He asks, opening the door to the passenger seat. I think for a moment, pondering all the restaurants in Paris we can go.

"I have an idea. We can get takeout from somewhere and have a little picnic in this _really_ nice little park a couple blocks away."

Matt smiles, pleased with the idea. "Sure! I like that idea."

We end up getting takeout from this restaurant that I've ordered food from almost every night. Like, I'm serious, they know me in there. They have the best veal François ever, I'm not even kidding. That's what I got, actually. Matt got this pasta dish that looks amazing. Maybe he'll let me try it.

After getting to the park, I lay a fleece blanket on a small hill overlooking a lake. I sit down and hungrily open my styrofoam box of food. Matt does the same. Within seconds the air is filled with the scent of freshly made food. I cut myself a piece of veal and eat it as gracefully as I possibly can.

"Your pasta looks amazing." I say after swallowing my food.

"I'll let you have some if you give me a piece of your veal." He offers playfully.

"Deal." I say, reaching my fork over for some of his pasta. I was right. It was amazing. He seemed to enjoy my veal, as well. Biting my lip, I snuck my fork back into his pasta.

"Oh, you're not getting it that easy!" Matt giggles as he begins fighting my fork with his.

After our meals, I lie down on the blanket, Matt lying beside me. He turns his head toward me, beaming.

"Today was fun." He says simply. I nod in agreement. "I enjoy spending time with you." He admits. "You're very fun and sweet, you always know how to make me laugh, and you're like mad smart."

I snort at his last statement. "No I'm not."

"Oh, shut up. You know you are." He scoffs. I roll my eyes, trying to hide a smile. He rolls on his side, watching me. I roll on my side as well, mimicking his stare.

"God, I love your eyes." I blurt. My heart stops, fearing what he will say next.

"Why my eyes? Yours are gorgeous."

"I'm a sucker for blue eyes." I say quietly. Matt leans in close to my face.

"I'm a sucker for you." He says as he caresses my face then presses his lips against mine. I passionately return the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck. I break away to mutter,

"God, Matt that was so cheesy." Matt laughs.

"I know." He pulls me back to his lips, his hands sliding down to my lower back.

"I love you." I moan, running my hands through his hair.

"I love you, too." He says before placing his lips back on mine.

After what felt like a lifetime of endless bliss, Matt finally broke apart from my lips to check his watch.

"What time did we get here?" He asks tiredly.

"Like two?" I guess. He chuckles.

"It's four." I giggle at the fact we were kissing an hour.

"Would you like to come over for dinner, then?" I ask as I get up from the ground, feeling pain all over my body. I groan as I stretch out my legs.

"Sure."

As I sit in the car, I think of something. "Um, if it's okay, I'd like to keep our relationship private-ish. Like you can tell your family and close friends and stuff, but I want to keep our private life out of the tabloids… If that's okay."

"Yeah! That's fine. That's what I wanted too, actually." Matt says happily.

"We can try to keep it as private as possible. Maybe we'll go months without people finding out and piss the paparazzi off." Matt laughs.

"Let's do it!" I cheer. Laughing, he laces his fingers through mine. I look over at the man I love, him looking back at me with lustful eyes.

I look around as I pull into the parking lot of the condo development, making sure no paparazzi or anything followed us home. Matt exits the car and walks over to my side of the vehicle. He opens the door for me and gently pulls me from the car. We walk to my condo, the both of us unable to stop smiling.

After putting my bag down on the kitchen table I feel an arm pull me by the waist against the wall. I let out a moan as Matt lightly kisses my neck.

"Was me telling you I loved you today too sudden?" He asks, his lips moving against my neck sending a chill down my body.

"Well, do you love me?" I ask quietly. Matt raises his head so he's looking at me in the eyes. He runs a hand through my hair.

"Yes. More than anything." He whispers. I smile.

"I love you too." I reply. I put both of my hands on either side of his face and pull him into a passionate kiss.

Both giggling, we walk into my bedroom, Matt shutting the door behind him. I playfully push Matt onto my bed before kissing his thin lips. I feel a rough hand go under my shirt, pulling it over my head. I give him a sexy smirk, then remove his gray blazer, throwing it on the floor. I run my hands underneath his tight white tee shirt that I absolutely adore him in. After Matt finishes taking off his tee shirt for me, I fiddle with his belt buckle. Matt smirks at me, realizing what I'm about to do.


	2. You set my soul alight

A blinding light wakes me the next morning. I feel bare skin against my cheek. I innocently look up at Matt who is smiling at me, adoration in his eyes. I smile as I try to move up to kiss him. Before I can reach him, he sits up, propping me against his chest.

"Good morning, love." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"Oh, a forehead kiss?" I ask jokingly. "That's all I get?" He laughs as he leans in and kisses my lips. His mouth begins planting kisses from my neck, to my collarbone, to my chest, to my stomach.

"Is that better?" He asks seductively.

"Oh, much better, Mr. Bellamy." I wink at him.

After throwing on underwear and a tee shirt, I walk down to the kitchen and turn on the stove. I search through a cabinet for a pan to make eggs for Matt and I. I find a pan big enough for eggs for both of us. Clumsily, I put it on the stove before shuffling to the refrigerator where I grab a carton of eggs and walk back over to the stove.

Just before I crack an egg, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Want help?" Matt asks. I put the egg down next to the bowl so I can turn to return his hug.

"You don't have to help me. I've got it." I tell him.

"I'm gonna help anyway." He grabs an egg. I pick up the egg I had before and crack it against the bowl. I look up at Matt who's smiling at me.

"What?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Nothing… Would you like to come see us rehearse today?" He asks. "Then you can just stay for the show tonight, if you'd like."

"Are you kidding? I'd love to."

I get into the car after breakfast, shiftily looking around. If the paparazzi see Matt get into my car at 9:45 in the morning wearing the same clothes he wore the day before, we'd be the topic of every single gossip site or magazine the next day.

Matt sits down in the passenger seat, full of energy. I can't help but to smile at his liveliness. He takes my hand and squeezes it lightly.

"Hey guys!" Matt yells as we enter the arena, keeping our distance. Dom stops drumming to wave at us, a drumstick in hand.

"Oh, hey Mads!" Dom calls happily. He slides off the edge of the stage then runs over to give me a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Matt said I could see you guys rehearse." I say, nodding my head over at Matt. Dom looks up and down at Matt.

"Are those the same clothes you wore yesterday?" He asks, pointing at Matt's shirt with a drumstick. Matt and I become completely silent as Dom raises an eyebrow. Matt shakes his head nervously. Dom shakes his drumstick at Matt again before returning back to the stage.

"Maddy!" I hear Chris yell as he enters from backstage. I follow Matt onto the stage and give Chris a hug.

"Hey Chris." I say happily. After I chat with the guys for a moment, I hop offstage. Matt calls something to someone backstage, pointing at me. A roadie comes out, carrying a chair. He walks down a set of stairs leading to me who's standing in the empty mosh pit. The roadie begins to open the chair.

"Oh, I've got it." I say, taking the chair from him. "Thank you so much." I smile sweetly. I open the chair in the middle of the pit, so I have a view of the whole stage. The strumming of a guitar fills the arena.

My foot begins tapping as Supermassive Black Hole starts up. I start singing along as the vocals start. I happen to notice Matt wink at me as he sings, "You set my soul alight." He gives me a sexy little smirk as he sings the rest of the song. Suddenly, Chris turns around to shout something at Dom. The drummer looks from Matt to me and smiles.

After the guys finish their last song, I follow them backstage. Dom and Chris enter their dressing room. Matt follows them, closing the door after I enter as well. The guys sprawl out on the couches, exhausted. Reluctantly, I take a seat next to Matt.

"So Matt, where were you last night?" Dom asks before taking a sip from a water bottle. "You never came back to the hotel last night." I feel my face grow hot as Chris gives me a smile.

"I was at Maddy's." Matt says casually. The room goes silent. "Oh, um, guys. Maddy and I are going out now." Matt announces.

"I knew it!" Dom shouts as he jumps up from the couch. I let out a nervous giggle.

"Good for you two! I knew you guys were made for each other." Chris says with a supportive smile. Matt thanks him as he puts his arm around me. Too overwhelmed to say anything, I remain silent, grinning from ear to ear, my face bright red.

"Oh, but guys!" Matt yells over Dom and Chris's chatter. "Mads and I wanna keep our relationship private. Like we don't really want paparazzi or anything finding out. So you kind of have to be careful who you tell. Okay?" The guys nod as the door bursts open revealing Tom.

"Madeline!" He shouts, charging toward me, plopping down on the arm of the couch next to me. He looks from Matt's arm to my shoulder, slowly putting things together. "Are you two…?" He asks, pointing at us. We nod. "Finally! It's about time!" Tom says giddily.

After the concert, I return backstage where a group of fans surrounds the band. I begin to walk over to greet them until I'm reminded of Matt and I's goal to keep us a secret. I figure no one will guess I'm Matt's girlfriend, so I stand at the back of the crowd smiling.

"Oh my god! We're almost there!" A girl in her early twenties squeals as we move up in line. She turns her head to me, waiting for me to answer.

"I know, right?" I laugh nervously, trying to sound excited. She gives me a warm smile then turns her attention back to the band, tightening the grip on her camera. I breathe a sigh of relief, glad she didn't ask if I knew the band or something.

The best thing, in my opinion, about being a fashion designer, is no one has to see you. I feel as though I present myself with my clothes. Sure, people know my name, but if someone saw me on the street, they wouldn't know that I was the head of a successful clothing line. Unfortunately, this is the reason I have to be so careful now when I'm with Matt. Once the paparazzi sees Matt with "A New Mystery Girl," they'll realize this girl isn't as mysterious as they thought. Soon enough, people will start to recognize me everywhere, and the life I loved will be taken from me in a blink of an eye. I love Matt enough that if anything did happen, I'd be willing to live a life in the eye of the public, just so I could be with him.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Dom winks at me. "Would you like me to sign anything?" I realize I've shifted up to the guys and that the fans from earlier have disappeared. After adapting to my changed surroundings, I say,

"Oh my god, Dom Howard! Can you sign my forehead?" The guys laugh in response. "You guys were fantastic, as usual." I tell them enthusiastically.

"Thanks, babe." Matt says, wrapping an arm around my waist. I instinctively search the room only to find Tom and some of the band's roadies and personal guards. Deciding we're safe, I lightly kiss Matt's cheek. Smiling, he wraps his other arm around me, pulling me against him.

"You going to the party tonight, mate?" Dom asks before he leaves the room. Matt looks at me for a moment, then glances at Dom.

"Nah." He smirks. "I have other plans tonight."

For the second morning in a row, I wake up in Matt's arms. I stare lovingly at him as he sleeps before kissing his forehead lightly. Clumsily, I roll out of bed and put on shorts and a cami. I make my way downstairs, then begin making a pot of coffee for Matt and I.

"Good morning." I say sweetly as Matt trudges into the kitchen, his hair sticking up in random places. He returns my greeting quietly before pulling me into a hug.

"I just got a text from Dom." He tells me. "We're leaving this afternoon." I pull myself away from him.

"This afternoon?" I stammer. "I thought you were staying longer." He sighs as he brushes a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"I know. I thought we were too."

"Where are you guys going next?" I ask. He looks down at his feet, disappointed.

"South America. We're gonna be there for a month and a half." I shake my head, unsure what to say. The only thing I know at the moment is that I don't want Matt to leave. My eyes begin to water as he looks down at me, his blue eyes filled with sadness.

"When are you coming back to England? Or New York?" I ask quietly. He takes a deep breath before saying,

"Not for a while. It'll be months." I wrap my arms around his neck as a tear rolls down my cheek. I desperately try to ignore the thought that I won't be able to see Matt for months. If I was an actress or something, it would be so much easier to travel with the band. My job is just so demanding that I can't take more than a week off.

That gives me a brilliant idea.

"Where are you going after South America?" I ask, full of excitement. Matt thinks for a moment, mumbling something to himself.

"Australia, I think."

"Maybe I could take a week off and stay with you guys!" I suggest desperately. He gives me a small smile. He thinks for a moment, then his smile widens.

"That's perfect! Would it be okay, you taking a week off?" He asks, jumping up and down like a little kid. He's so adorable. How the hell did I get so lucky?

"Yeah! It'll be fine!" I reassure him. Smiling, he pulls me back into an embrace and lightly kisses me on the neck.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see you." He mutters against my neck. Aroused by the sweetness and sadness in his voice, I press my lips to his, running my fingers through his hair. He pushes me against the kitchen counter, our kisses becoming more and more passionate. A hand moves up the back of my camisole as I pull Matt closer to me.

A knock at the door interrupts our moment of intimacy. "I'll get it." I scoff, annoyed that I have to leave Matt's arms. I open the door to find a smiling Dom. His expression changes once as he sees me, barely dressed, and Matt standing a few feet away.

"Did I come at a wrong time?" Dom asks, embarrassed. Matt walks up closer to me and places his hand on the small of my back.

"Can we stay a few more days?" Matt pleads. Dom shakes his head. Frustrated and upset, Matt sighs. His friend puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, man. I'm sorry." I look down at my feet with a sigh. "We have to go now, mate." Dom tells Matt gently.

"Now?" Matt asks.

"Unfortunately." Dom sighs. Matt slowly nods before pulling me against him. I glance up at his face, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'll miss you." He whispers. "I love you." Caressing his cheek with my thumb, I give him a long, tender kiss.

"I love you too." I coo quietly. He squeezes my hand as he makes his way out the door. Dom gives me a hug and bids his farewell, full of guilt. After the door closes, I sit down on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. All of a sudden, I begin to cry uncontrollable sobs. I know I'll see Matt again, but I just can't stop crying.

A few hours later, I wake up to find myself lying on my doormat. I stand up and feel the side of my face to find I have the pattern of the carpet imprinted on my cheek. Yawning, I walk back into the kitchen and pick up my glowing phone from the counter.

_I miss you… Matt xxxxxx_


	3. I just wanted to hold you in my arms

"Gooooood morning, Madeline!" Adam Phillips, one of the designers on my team, sings as I strut down the hallway leading to my office the next week. I let out a light laugh.

"'Morning Adam, dear." I greet my friend with forced enthusiasm. In a blink of an eye, Adam is by my side raising a highlighted eyebrow at me. I raise my eyebrow back causing him to raise his eyebrow even higher. "Okay, I can't go any higher." I say, ending our eyebrow raising contest. "What's up?" I question casually. Adam gives me a concerned look.

"Girl, _you_ tell _me_ what's up." He says sassily. "What's wrong?" His voice becomes caring and loving. I groan as I check the hallway.

"C'mon." I say, dragging him to my office. "Okay, so you know my friend Matt? The one from Muse?" I begin once inside. Adam nods, taking a seat on one of the white leather couches. "And you know that I've had feelings for him for… a while now." He nods once again, leaning forward. "Well, it turns out he feels the same way."

Adam nearly jumps up from the couch. "Well that's great!" He cheers. I walk over to the wall of windows behind my desk, admiring the city of London below me.

"No, it's not." I whine, exasperated. "He's on tour right now. He'll be in South America for the rest of the month." Adam inhales deeply, thinking about the next think he'll say.

"Maddy, dear. He's a musician, like you said. And a famous one at that, which means he'll be touring a lot, hun. As long as he's in the band, he'll be traveling a lot and you'll just have to accept it and get used it."

"I know." I interrupt. "But usually musicians date actresses or average women who can follow them around on tour. I mean, it's not like I can just quit my job. You know how hard I've worked to get here. We've been doing so well. And there's no way I'm letting Muse break up because of me. But you're right, I just have to accept it and deal with it." Adam gives me an apologetic look as I end my rant. "But you can't let anyone know about us. I don't want the paparazzi finding out just yet. Once they do, I won't be able to go anywhere without people following me around or taking my picture." Adam nods and gets up to give me a hug.

"Of course. I won't tell a soul." He vows. "And I'm proud of you." I give Adam a thankful smile. The feeling of sadness from a week ago returns, causing me to breathe heavy, shaky breaths. "Oh, dear, don't cry!" Adam marches over to the door. "Someone get this girl a Frappuccino!" He shouts down the hallway. "I'm taking you to MAC after work today." Adam calls, halfway out the door.

"Thanks, Adam, you're the best!" I shout after him. I stand in the middle of my office for a moment, staring into space before remembering that I have a job to do. Filled with a sudden burst of confidence and happiness, I storm out of my glass double doors, the rest of the hallway staring at me. Daphne Phoenix, my second in command, looks up from her conversation with Brandon, our sales rep.

"Daphne, dear," I begin with faux snootiness, " The fall collection isn't going to design itself." She laughs softly, waving goodbye to Brandon as she heads down a hallway to her left, me following behind her. Within seconds, Adam, Daphne, and I are walking in a horizontal line, planning out the collection.

"Ugh, Maddy, look at that girl's dress." Adam shudders as a girl in a mustard yellow dress struts by us on our way to MAC. "It's just tragic." As always, Adam describes it perfectly. It has puffy chiffon sleeves ending just above her elbows. The dress is covered in colorful flowers scattered randomly around the garment. The skirt poofs out from her waist, ending below her knees, a clearly unflattering length. It has a square neckline with a little bow beneath her collarbone. Basically, this dress is an absolute train wreck.

As we enter the MAC counter, I let out a loud squeal. "BRAD!" I run over to the makeup artist and give him a hug. Brad looks down at me, surprised, then reluctantly returns the hug.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" He asks happily. Brad is like my go-to guy for makeup. Occasionally, he does my makeup before shows or I let him experiment new looks on me.

"Nothing, just doing some shopping." I reply. "You know my friend Adam, right?" Brad nods, but shakes Adam's hand anyway. "So, um, got any new things in?"

Brad suddenly becomes very excited. "Yeah! We got some new Creamsheen colors in; I know how much you love those! We also have a new collection called Galactic Waves. It's very aquatic and cosmic with a lot of blues and purples." He leads us to a section of the counter with a rack of eye shadows, lipsticks, and lip glosses.

Adam and I "ooohhhh" and "aaahhhhh" as we gaze at the new collection. "That would look so pretty on you, Mads." Adam gushes as he lifts up a bright purple eye shadow.

"Oh my god, I was just going to suggest that!" Brad says, his eyes wide with excitement. Adam smiles at Brad with admiration. They stare at each other for a moment.

"I think I'll get that one." I decide, breaking the silence. Brad nods and walks over to the cash register and begins searching for something underneath the section of the counter it sits on. He hands me a little box containing the eye shadow.

"Is that it?" Brad asks. Adam opens his mouth for a moment, as if debating what to say.

"I think I'll get a new brow highlighter." Adam says, almost to himself. Brad nods and goes back under the cash register before handing Adam a long, rectangular box.

"This will look great with your hair." Brad tells Adam. Adam fluffs his blonde hair with his hand as he receives the box from Brad.

"Thanks!" Adam says as he examines the box.

I sigh as I shut my door, the bag from MAC around my wrist, and my briefcase in the same hand. I place the bags on my kitchen counter and pull open one of the refrigerator doors. Just as I pull open the freezer drawer, the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey JWOWW, how's it goin' dawl?" A very familiar voice says. I can't help but to laugh at the greeting.

"Snooks! I'm fabulous, darlin', you?" I say in the same exaggerated Jersey accent. I hear laughter from the other end of the phone.

"Pretty good." The voice says in their normal voice now. "So what's up?" I think about everything that's happened since I last talked to my best friend, Meghan Neidhart. We first met each other in first grade and have been best friends since.

"Um, well Matt and I are dating now." I say casually. There's a brief silence for a moment. Meghan and I have been Muse fans since we were 18 and she was ecstatic when I told her I became friends with them. I stand in the middle of my kitchen, dying to know how she'll react to the news.

"What? No way! When did this happen?" Meghan asks excitedly. I return to the freezer, searching through it as I hold the phone between my ear and my shoulder.

"About a week ago. He's away in South America for a month though." I sigh.

"But you're dating Matt Bellamy! Damn that's crazy." Meghan begins. "Remember when we were younger and you were absolutely obsessed with him? Now you guys are going out. Weird, isn't it?"

I fall silent for a moment. "… It's not weird, it's fucking amazing!" Despite the cursing, this comes out quite childish. Meghan laughs at this however.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe you're 28, Maddy. You act like a 14 year old." I roll my eyes as I close the freezer, unsuccessful at finding something for dinner.

"Shut up!"I whine.

"So anyway," Meghan laughs. "Emmett and I are coming to London in October for a pastry chef convention." I smile at the possibility of seeing Meghan and her husband Emmett in a couple months. I haven't seen them since April for my birthday. It's been hard seeing them since I started my company. After college, Meghan and Emmett moved to New York City, just a few hours from where we grew up, and I decided to move to London.

"That's great! Do you guys wanna stay at my place?" I offer.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" I say as I pull out a box of spaghetti from the pantry.

"Thank you so much, Mads!"

"No problem, girlie! I'll see you soon!"

"Au revoir, dearie!"

I groan as the phone rings. I check the clock. 2 in the morning. Great. I roll over and stare at the phone, deciding whether or not to answer it. Reluctantly, I pick up the phone.

"Hullo?" I mumble sleepily into the phone, running a hand through my hair, which is most likely a mess.

"Hey, babe! I'm sorry, were you asleep?" Matt asks. I can't help to smile at Matt forgetting about time zones.

"Yeah, but I'm up now." I say, sitting up. "What's up?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to hear your voice." He's so sweet. "I'm so sorry for waking you though, love." I could hear voices in the background, one of them I recognized as Dom's.

"It's alright, hun. I miss you too." I yawn. "I think about you all the time." It's quiet for a moment, but the silence is interrupted by me yawning again.

"I'm really sorry, Mads." Matt apologizes. "Go back to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow when you're awake." I'm about to say goodbye before I remember something.

"Wait, Matt! What are you guys doing in October?" I ask.

"Umm… I think we'll be touring around Europe, why?"

"My friend Meghan's coming up for some pastry chef thing and I want you to meet her."

"I'd love to, babe!" I smile weakly, starting to fall asleep. "Well I'll let you go, love. I'll call you tomorrow."

I sit at my desk, tapping my pen against the mahogany, wooden surface. I think about the thing that hasn't left my mind for almost a month now. Matt's laugh. Matt's smile. Matt's voice. Matt's arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I glance at the clock in the left-hand corner of my computer. 4:03. I decide I can leave in a few minutes; being a little early never hurt anyone. A couple minutes later, I get my stuff together, pick up my briefcase from the floor, and happily depart my office.

Daphne gives me a wink as I pass her in the hallway. "Have a good night." She smirks as I turn my head to smile at her.

"Oh I will." I laugh, giving her a small wave. I strut to the elevator and lightly press the button. A smile is plastered on my face.

About five minutes later, I get to my car and throw my things in the backseat. I hop into the passenger's seat and start up the car for my drive to the airport. In about ten minutes I'm entering the bustling lobby of Heathrow and heading toward the waiting area, scanning the signs for Gate 15, which is the gate Matt said they'd be entering from, if I remember correctly.

I nearly have a heart attack once I reach the gate. Taking a seat next to a young woman, about a few years older than myself, with a toddler about the age of two and an infant, I check the terminal entrance, only to find it empty. Disappointed, I let out a sigh. A man sits down next woman, places an arm around her, and lifts the toddler onto his lap, planting a kiss on her cheek. It's absolutely adorable.

I move my attention over at the terminal to see people entering from it, one by one. I scan the crowd, trying to spot Matt or any of the guys. A blonde head comes into my view, causing me to nearly jump out of my seat. Dom lifts his head to search the waiting area. A large smile forms on his face and he begins to wave frantically. Chris comes from behind him, Dom elbowing him and pointing at me. He shouts to someone down the terminal. Matt enters the waiting area, also smiling. I wonder if I should get up and greet them, or would that cause too much attention? Suddenly, I realize I can't be very affectionate with Matt until we leave the airport. My smile changes into a forlorn expression and I stare at my feet at my revelation.

I decide to get up and greet them anyway. "Hello, Madeline, dear!" Dom greets me as he pulls me into a hug. _Not here._ I mouth to an ecstatic Matt in front of me. He nods as Dom ends our hug, then wraps his own arms around me.

"I've missed you so much." He whispers in my ear. To my disappointment, he lets go, allowing Chris to embrace me. Tom also gives me a hug, and I give Morgan Nicholls, their keyboard player, a warm smile.

As we walk back to the lobby, I see a plethora of teenagers with signs and cameras. Shit. "Matt! I love you!" "Dom! Touch my hand, Dom!" "Chris will you take a picture with me?" They scream. The guys wave and pose with the fans, Tom shouting at the teenagers to calm down and give the guys some space. Trying not to seem suspicious, I keep walking toward the lobby, as if I weren't associated with the band in any way. I waited for them in the lobby where I was met by apologies and laughter.

The four of begin us walk through the parking lot. Every step I'm dying to throw myself into Matt's arms. Finally, I spot the lot where my car is parked, which is in the opposite direction of which the guys are walking.

"Matt," I call. "My car's this way." Matt's face shifts from confusion to happiness as he waves goodbye to the other men and heads toward me. Pulling his suitcase, Matt quickly walks up next to me.

"So how've you been, love?" Matt asks as he takes my hand. I give his a tight squeeze, realizing how much I've really missed him.

"I've been okay. We've been finishing up the collection right now, so things have been pretty busy. How was South America?"

"Good. Great crowds. Good food. I brought you back something." He smiles and begins to search through his suitcase. He pulls out a long turquoise box. "I know it's not very exotic or anything, but a little bird told me you love all things Tiffany." He opens the box revealing a necklace with a diamond encrusted M with the circular part of a P attached to the upper right side of the M.

"Matt, it's beautiful. I love it." I sigh. Matt's face lights up.

"See, it's your brand logo!" He says quietly yet cheerfully, undoing the clasp. He puts the necklace around my neck, causing him to move closer to me. I pull him even closer by his t-shirt and place my lips against his.

"I've missed you so much." I moan before kissing him again. Matt places his arms around my waist and replies,

"And I, my love, have missed you."


	4. You could be the one I'll always love

"Sounds like a great show." I say after Matt finishes describing one of the South American gigs. I place my chopsticks neatly to the right of my plate, then smile at Matt. It's so nice to have him back. He grabs my hand from across my long dining table and gives it a light squeeze. I've missed him so much.

Matt clears his throat at looks down at his plate. "So ehm," he beings nervously. "Remember the conversation we had about Australia before I left?"

"Yeah." I reply. "That's the next leg of the tour, right?" Matt nods.

"So do you still wanna go? You could travel around with us for a week or two. It'd be fun." He offers. I let out a sigh and glance from my hand intertwined with Matt's to his beautiful blue eyes and desperate smile.

"I think I can take a week off." Matt grins with excitement and squeezes my hand tighter. "But no longer than a week. I'm afraid to say it, but I don't think I'll be able to take a lot of time off."

Matt frowns and looks at me, full of sadness. "Why not?" He asks. "Even to be with me?" I immediately regret letting Matt know I wouldn't be able to see him much while he's on tour, but he'd find out at some point, so he might as well know now.

"Matt, fashion is a very competitive business. You have to constantly be producing new clothes. Fashion waits for no one. If I take off too much time, things won't get done. The people at Fashion Week don't really care if I haven't finished my collection. I still have to send something out on the runway." I explain.

The room is silent for what feels like forever. An exasperated sigh is released from the mouth of the man across from me. "Well what are we gonna do while I'm on tour?" Matt asks quietly.

"Call and email, I guess." I say, trying to hide my sadness. Matt shakes his head and buries his face in his hands. Not being able to stand seeing him so upset, I walk over to Matt's side and wrap my arms around him.

"This used to be so easy." He says. "All my other girlfriends had all the time in the world to go on tour with me."

"I know, Matt. This has been bothering me since the day you left." I tell him, rubbing his shoulder before planting a light kiss on his cheek.

He places a hand on my back and looks up at me. "This isn't going to be easy."

Groaning, I say, "You don't think I know that?" I realize my voice came out louder and much angrier than I intended.

"You think I wanted this to be this way?"Matt shouts.

"Well, maybe if you thought about things before you kissed me, this wouldn't be happening." I snapped. Matt's mouth drops along with mine, both shocked at what I've just said. He get up from his chair and begins to leave the dining room. "Shit, Matt you know I didn't mean that." I chase after him and grab him by the shoulder. To my relief, he turns around and pulls me into his arms.

"I'll try to visit you as much as I can." Matt promises. "And since Gaia kicked me out of the house in Italy and I never ended up buying a house with Kate, I can move near here after the tour's done."

"Why don't you just move in with me?" I offer. Matt looks up at me and smiles. After placing a rough hand on my neck he leans in and passionately kisses my lips.

"So Australia?" His lips move against mine as he speaks, sending chills down my body. Pressing my lips back to his, I wrap my arms around his neck.

As I break away from him, I say, "I'll let the office know tomorrow morning." Matt smirks victoriously and lightly kisses my neck.

"I can't wait."

I follow the guys out of the tour bus, looking around at the beautiful scenery of Sydney. Australia's even more beautiful than I imagined it. The first show is in a couple days, so we have today and tomorrow to catch up on sleep and hang around.

I'm reminded of Matt's and I's awful "keep our private lives private" deal. All the plans I had for Matt and I are now ruined because of my selfishness. Going to the beach, romantic dinners, being inseparable almost every minute of the day can no longer happen.

As we walk to the hotel, I being to feel more paranoid every step I take. I feel Matt's arm around my shoulders and look next to me to find an amused Dom.

"Matt, what if someone sees us?" I whisper as we enter the lobby. Matt becomes very tense for a second then suddenly loosens back up. He walks up to Tom and snatches the hat his friend's wearing.

"The fuck, Matt?" Tom shouts as Matt places the hat on his own head and walks back over to me.

"Keeping my private life private."

After getting to our suite, Matt and I head over to Dom's room where he and Chris are watching a game of soccer. Chris is watching the TV with great intensity, as if it's a documentary on how to become the almighty ultra-lord of the universe.

"What game is this?" Matt asks as he takes a seat in the couch next to Dom.

"Shhh!" Chris hisses. "There's only one minute left." Matt falls silent and turns his attention to the TV.

I glance over at the score to find that it was the Los Angeles Galaxy against the New York Red Bulls. "Isn't this American soccer?" I ask. Dom nods. I shrug my shoulders and watch the players run down the field. "Isn't that David Beckham?" I question excitedly. Chris nods. "I'm rooting for his team then." Matt laughs.

"But you're from New York. Shouldn't you be rooting for them?" Chris shushes us again. We all watch as David Beckham kicks the ball into the goal at the final seconds of the game, untying the score.

Chris sits up in his chair as the game ends. He picks up the remote from the glass coffee table and tosses it over toward me. After catching it, I begin flipping through the channels.

"As you know in fashion, one day you're in, and the next day you're out." A familiar voice declares from the television. I put the remote down on the coffee table receiving confused looks from the guys.

"_Project Runway_? Maddy, why on earth would you want to watch that show? You hate it." Dom says sarcastically.

"Ugh, I know." I reply. "I mean designing and making clothes is just so stupid." Dom chuckles at this and begins watching the runway show. I cringe as a boring, terribly constructed dress comes down the runway.

I feel a nudge on my shoulder. "Who's that guy?" Matt asks. I smile as I see Michael Kors examining this unfortunate garment.

"Michael Kors."

"Do you know him?" Dom asks. I nod.

"Yeah. I know him pretty well, actually. I wouldn't be where I am today without him. He watched me all throughout college. I interned for him for about a year after I graduated then he let me join his design team. Eventually he helped me start my own line and here I am." I admit. The guys look at me with wide eyes.

"Wow." Chris says quietly.

"I kind of love Australia." I announce to the guys as we walk through the city. I look over at Matt who's dressed in a trench coat, cargo shorts, Converse, a fedora, and black sunglasses. He looks incredibly silly, but at least I can be with him in public. Dom and Chris decided to support our deal and they both dressed incredibly of character. In fact, they had a little too much fun with it.

Chris is dressed in a pair of bright green skinny jeans, almost identical to a pair of Dom's, flip-flops, and a white football jersey. He even decided to wear a wig. Dom insisted on wearing a tux and black sunglasses and spiking his hair. I love these guys.

Matt puts his arm around my waist and pulls me against him to plant a kiss on my cheek. "I love you." He whispers in my ear. I turn toward and rest my head against his shoulder.

"Not as much as I love you." I tease. Matt gently puts his lips to mine. I realize how much I love being able to be with Matt in public. I decide I'll only continue the whole secrecy thing for just a month more. I love being with Matt more than I love my privacy, so I'm sure at the end of the day it'll be worth it.

"Just one more month of this, okay?" Matt asks as if he read my mind. Nodding, I place my lips back to his and run my hands through his hair. Thank the lord for disguises.

"Wish me luck, babe." Matt says before lifting me in the air and twirling me around. I can hear the crowd screaming as We Are the Universe plays.

"You'll be fantastic, you always are." I kiss his lips before he runs out with his guitar. As Uprising begins, I make my way to the sound booth where Tom is recording the show. Once I get there, I tap him on the shoulder. "Hey!" I shout over the crowd. He returns my greeting with a smile. I watch the concert from the screens inside the booth.

"You can go watch from the VIP area if you want, Maddy. Though I'm sure soon enough you'll be seeing enough Muse concerts to last you a lifetime."He laughs. I smile and peek out of the booth at the stage.

"I'll hang here at tomorrow's show." I tell him. He nods and says something to a security guard. The guard motions for me to follow him. We head to the VIP area. I decide I should probably get used to this, as much as I'd love to be in the pit.

Later on during the show, Matt grabs his acoustic guitar which can only mean one thing: Unintended. As Matt begins singing, his eyes search the audience for someone, then stops looking once his eyes land on me.

"You could be the one I'll always love." He sings, a smile forming on his face.

Everyone's carefree and energetic moods are drained on the last night of my "vacation." I sit on the couch in our Melbourne hotel room with my bags packed and stacked on top of each other. Matt is sitting forlornly next to me, staring blankly at the news. Dom is lounging in a chair also gazing at the television. Chris is in his room talking to his wife, Kelly, on the phone.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." Dom groans.

"I know." I sigh as I look over at Matt who's now looking down at his feet. Resting my head against his chest, I say, "I'm gonna miss you guys." Matt holds me in his arms with glassy eyes. I kiss his lips. "Don't look at me like that, you're going to make me cry." I whine as my eyes begin to water.

"This has been the greatest week of my life." He sobs into my shoulder. "I love you, babe. You have no idea how much I'll miss you." I run my hands through his hair.

"We have tonight." I whisper. The two of us glance over at Dom. He raises his eyebrows and gives us a playful wink as he leaves the room

The loud beeping of an alarm clock wakes me up the next morning. Matt stirs as I reach over him to stop the alarm. I groan at the blinking 4:30. Reluctantly, I roll out of bed and throw some clothes on. I shuffle over to the bathroom and apply makeup and my brush my teeth. As I turn off the bathroom light, I look over at Matt who's watching me sadly from the bed. I walk over to him and press my lips against his. He pulls me down against him and kisses me passionately.

"Don't go." He moans. I caress his cheek before kissing him once more.

"You have no idea how badly I want to stay." I glance over at the clock. 5:02. My flight is at 6:30 and I still have a thirty minute trip to the airport. "I love you so much." I say running a hand through his soft brown hair. Matt leans forward and presses his lips against mine.

"You're the one I'll always love."

The plane ride home felt like it would never end, that I was just stuck on it alone for the rest of my life knowing I'd have to go back to my house and my job without anyone to come home to or kiss goodnight.

As I pull into my garage, I let out a long sigh. I slam my car door and retrieve my bags from the trunk. Once I get to my garage door, I hear talking from inside. Trembling, I open the door to my foyer. I let out a loud scream as I see the back of a woman standing in the entrance to my kitchen.

"Welcome home! We just finished your cake, but you can't eat it yet. It has to sit in the freezer first." Meghan says as I stare at her in shock.

"Meghan, how the hell did you get into my house? What are you doing here?" I ask storming into the kitchen to find her husband, Emmett, cleaning off my counter. Meghan gives me a nervous smile.

"… Surprise!"


	5. I only dream of you, my beautiful

"Why are you guys here? Isn't the convention a couple weeks from now?" I ask Meghan again after cleaning the kitchen. "And how the hell did you get in here?"

"Nah, the convention's next week. We came to celebrate you finally accomplishing your dream and fu-, I mean, dating Matt Bellamy. And seriously, Madeline, dear. You keep your key buried behind your rose bushes? Please, that's the most obvious place!"

"What? No it's-" I begin, only to be interrupted.

"So I put Emmett and I's stuff in one of your guest rooms. I can't believe you're the only one who lives in this place. It's huge! Oh, my car's in the back. I was worried if you saw it driving in the surprise would be ruined."

I look out my back window to see a shiny black BMW parked in the middle of my backyard. Emmett shrugs his shoulders as my mouth drops in shock. Meghan gives me an innocent smile.

"Fine, you guys can stay. I'll even let you use my kitchen while I'm at work, only because I love you guys." I tell them. "Emmett, there's actually a boat house down the road, if you want to keep up with your rowing." Emmett is a Men's Singles Champion rower. Meghan constantly boasts about how he placed second in worlds last year.

Emmett thanks me sweetly. "Schatz, can you check on the cheesecake for me?" Meghan asks her husband. My eyes widen at the sound of cheesecake.

"You guys made cheesecake?" I ask cheerfully. Meghan nods.

"Just for you, dear." She grins as she walks over to her husband who is attempting something in the refrigerator. "Emmett, darling, what are you doing? I'll check it for you." After sticking a toothpick in the cake, she announces, "Awesome, it's ready."

Meghan neatly cuts three pieces of marble cheesecake and places them on ornate plates I don't even remember buying. "So tell me about Mr. Bells." She demands, wiggling her eyebrows. "Is he as adorable and funny as he seems in interviews?"

I sigh as I daintily cut a little piece of my cake. "God, he's even better!" I gush. "He's hilarious and I can talk with him forever about everything. He's so sweet, Meghan. I feel so safe and comfortable with him and when I'm in his arms I never want to leave. I've never felt this way before, not even with…" My voice trails off as I remember something I spent years erasing from my mind.

Meghan gives me a sympathetic look and pats me on the shoulder. "I'm glad Matt's even better than we imagined. I can't wait to meet him."

I lounge on my couch around midnight, sketching some designs. Meghan takes a seat next to me holding a small, thick box in her hand. "What's that?" I ask.

"A boxed set of _Whose Line_ episodes." I laugh as I remember Meghan and I's tradition of watching _Whose Line is it Anyway?_, a hilarious improv show, at midnight every time we spent the night at the other's house.

As Meghan walks over to the DVD player, the phone rings. I rush over to the phone to check the caller-ID screen. "It's Matt!" I chirp. "Hey, hun! What's up? How are you?"

"Hey, babe. I just wanted to see if you made it home alright." Matt's voice says through the phone. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, mon amour." Meghan quietly laughs as she mutes the TV after she insets the disc into the DVD player. "Oh, I almost forgot. My friend Meghan and her husband are here early and they're leaving next week. Is there any time you can maybe come for a quick visit and meet them?"

Matt calls to someone and is responded by a faint voice in the background, "Yeah! We're actually coming back to play a show next week. Maybe your friends can come to it."

My face lights up which results in a confused look from Meghan. "Do you and Emmett wanna see Muse next week, before you leave?" I ask her quietly.

"Sure! Sounds fun." She says as she searches through the episode menu.

"Yeah, they'd love to!" I say into the phone. "And that gives me an excuse to see you."

"I know." Matt says. "I can't wait. I know it's only been a day, but I miss you so much. I have to go now, babe, but I'll call you later, I promise."

Meghan chuckles at something on the TV. "Yeah, sure. I love you."

"Love you too babe." I hang up the phone, wishing I could speak to him longer, but still grateful I got the chance to talk to him.

Meghan takes her phone from her pocket and lifts it to her ear. "Oh Matt! How I love you! I've missed you _so _much!"

I nudge her with my elbow. "Oh, shut up." I scoff. "Let's watch some _Whose Line_."

"Yeah, that's fine." I tell the person on the other line as I walk through my garage door a few days later. "Okay, we'll discuss it on Thursday then? Great. Can't wait to see the designs you guys came up with. Bye." I hang up the phone after speaking with Étienne Williams, the branch head of my New York headquarters.

I glance over to see Meghan, Emmett, Dom, and Chris sitting on my couches talking in my living room and Matt standing in the middle of the foyer waiting for me.

"Well hello there." Matt says with a raised eyebrow. I laugh at the face he's making.

"Hello, mister stranger." This is followed by Meghan giggling in the other room.

"Let's fantasy!" She responds, quoting something from our childhood.

"What?" Matt laughs as he makes his way over to me. I shake my head, laughing. Matt wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my forehead. "I've missed you, my love."

Smiling, I run my hands through his dark brown hair. "I've missed you too." I whisper. He gently places his lips against mine. Awkwardness fills the room as we break apart. I look to my left to find the people in the other room staring at us.

Dom snickers but is silenced by an elbow in the stomach from Chris. Rolling my eyes, I grab Matt's hand and walk into the living room. "Oh, Maddy, I made a battenberg cake." Meghan says.

"It's so good!" Dom shouts, before continuing his conversation with Emmett.

"Everything Meghan makes is delicious." I say. Meghan smiles in thanks. Dom looks around my living room.

"Maddy, I love your house." He announces. Modestly, I shrug my shoulders. I guess my house is pretty big, but it took years of working my ass off to get. "Could we stay here for a few days?"

Loving the idea of having the guys stay at my house, I say, "Yeah, of course! You guys can each have your own room. Megs and Emmett, can you help the guys bring their bags up?"

"So do you like it?" I ask Matt about the house as we lie on my bed, watching the news. "I mean, I can make some renovations if you don't like it."

Matt laughs. "Mads, I love it, it's beautiful. Don't worry." He rolls onto his side and puts his arms around me, then playfully kisses my neck. I stroke his cheek, then press my lips against his. Pushing him onto his back, I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Why me, Matt?" I ask him, staring into his deep blue eyes. He looks at me in confusion.  
"What you do you mean, love?"

I think for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Why did you choose me? I mean there are a million other girls out there who're better than me, prettier, and have normal jobs so they can spend more time with you."

He bashfully smiles at my question. "Well, because you're funny, smart, talented, sweet, and I just love being around you and it's so easy to talk to you. Not to mention you're absolutely gorgeous." I roll my eyes as I lean in to kiss his thin lips. "Now it's your turn." He smirks. "Why me?"

"You're absolutely hysterical, incredibly sweet, insanely talented, smart, interesting, and I can be myself around you." I pause for a moment. "And I feel safe with you. I know you'd never hurt me." I stare at a corner of my wall in deep thought. Matt runs a hand through my hair and gives me a reassuring smile.

My attention focuses on the three suitcases stacked near the double doors at the front of my room. "If you want, Matt, you can put some of your clothes in the extra closet." I say, referring to the empty closet across from the one packed with my clothes.

Matt slowly smiles. "Are you sure?" I nod.

"You can put some stuff in the dresser too, if you want. After the tour you can move the rest of your stuff here." Matt buries his face in his hands then rubs his nose.

"All I have are clothes, guitars, and bottles of wine." He laughs. "Gaia has all my furniture and everything."

"I'm sorry, hun." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"It's fine." He says. "I noticed your piano. You never told me you play." I nod.

Blushing, I confess, "You actually inspired me to keep playing." I curse at myself in my head for sounding like such a fan-girl. Matt laughs.

"Seriously?" Embarrassed, I turn away from him. He wraps an arm around my waist.

"I was thinking about giving up on playing when I was in my late teens, but then when I heard your music and your playing, I decided not to give up." I smile sheepishly. "God, I can't believe I'm saying this, I sound like such an idiot."

Matt chuckles. "I think it's kind of sweet. At least you know our music. Kate only knew like two songs." I laugh, glad that Matt now realizes how awful his ex is. "I can't believe I went out with her. I was just so upset after the whole Gaia thing. She was just there to keep me busy while I was waiting to meet you."

Smiling, I turn around and bury myself in Matt's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He moves a long strand of hair out of my face and leans in to kiss me. We make our way back on to the bed where I grab the remote and turn off the television. Matt pulls down the zipper of my skirt and pulls it down before throwing it to the floor. I run my hands under his tee shirt, lifting it over his head.

"Don't you two dare do anything with me next door!" Meghan's voice shouts. Matt and I laugh, but continue removing each other's clothes from our bodies.

The next morning, I roll over to my side to Matt staring at me. "Good morning, dear." I yawn. He kisses my forehead. "Did you have sweet dreams?"

Matt smirks and whispers, "Of course. I only dream of you, my beautiful."


	6. Who you were was so beautiful

"Dude, we're like right in front of the barrier!" Emmett cheers. I smile at the fact I no longer have to stand in the VIP area which is further away from the stage than I'd like. I convinced Matt to let Meghan, Emmett, and I stand between the barrier and the stage by Chris's side.

Meghan takes out her camera from her purse. "I know. We're even closer to the stage than the people in the pit." She says, smiling at me. Smirking, I think of the little surprise the boys planned for tonight. I haven't even told Meghan and Emmett what they're up to.

Halfway through the show, I hear the familiar drumming of Showbiz. The crowd cheers with excitement and shock, for the guys have barely played any songs from their first album on this tour.

"Showbiz?" Meghan screams, eyes wide with excitement. "Did you know they were going to play this?" I nod, singing along.

"Matt's gonna try to hit the A5." I tell her.

"OH MY GOD, SHOWBIZ!" A fan yells from behind me. Laughing, I turn to face him.

"I know!" I exclaim. About five people behind the fan is an all too familiar face. Quickly, I turn my face away from him, hoping he didn't see me. "Meghan, Miles is here." Meghan's mouth drops as she searches the crowd.

"Shit, I see him." She says, frowning. "Just ignore him and pretend you didn't see him. What's he doing _here_ though? Shouldn't he be in Australia?" I shake my head, staring at my feet. I glance up to find Chris giving me a concerned look as he strums his bass. Deciding to try to forget about the presence of my ex, I turn my attention to Matt who's belting into the microphone.

Remembering the possibility of Matt hitting the A5, I try to forget about Miles and focus on the show. The crowd cheers even louder as Matt begins the falsetto building up to the note. "God, I don't even know if he can still hit that note." I say. "I told him if he can't, not to go for it and strain his voice, but he insisted on doing it." Nervously, I clutch Meghan's arm.

"You can do it Matt!" Meghan shouts over the crowd. Emmett mutters something in his wife's ear. "In the studio version of this song, Matt hits this insane note. He said he's gonna hit it tonight which he hasn't done since like 2000." Emmett's eyebrows rise in interest.

"Here it comes." I announce, swatting Meghan's arm. The crowd roars as Matt's voice continues to climb, at least four octaves above his normal pitch by now. "Oh my god, he hit it. The A5, oh my god. He did it." I ramble.

"Congrats, Matthew, dearest." I cheer as I walk backstage after the concert. Smiling, Matt makes his way toward me.

"I told you I'd do it." He smirks, wrapping his thin arms around me. A man behind us clears his throat, demanding our attention. I quickly turn my head toward the sound only to find Miles Darcy, his eyes filled with hate as he watches me in Matt's embrace.

"May I speak with Maddy for a moment?" He snarls, his speech thick with an Australian accent. Matt looks at me with a confused expression. My mouth gaping open, I nod to Miles's request. Slowly, I make my way out of Matt's arms and head over to the tall blonde man. He leads me to a nearby hallway, my nervousness building as I get further away from Matt.

I take a deep breath and shut my eyes. "What do you want, Miles?" I say coldly, my voice cracking. Miles looks at me, his dark gray eyes filled with anger.

"Matt Bellamy? Really?" He laughs. "You always did like him." I look down at my feet, hiding my pleased expression. "Hey, look at me!" Miles demands. Instinctively, I look back up at him. "Why did you leave me? I loved you."

"Well, you cheated on me _and_ you threatened to kill me."I mutter as if the answer were obvious.

"Are you kidding me? You stayed with me! You said that we were in love and that it didn't matter!" He shouts, moving closer to me.

"I thought we were!" I yell, backing up. I feel tears forming in my eyes as I look away. I notice a figure shift behind me. My heart stops as I see Matt coming closer. He moves in front of me protectively.

"Leave her alone." Matt orders, the usual happiness and joy absent from his voice and replaced with an unfamiliar cruelty. Miles, towering over Matt, remains enraged as he approaches him.

"Listen, mate, this is between Maddy and I. Okay?"

"Well you're upsetting her!" Matt shouts. Laughing, Miles moves around Matt, towards me. I back up behind Matt, watching the scene in front of me, not knowing what to do.

Miles shakes his head, amused. "Please, Maddy cries all the time. She's always been a naïve little child. You should know that by now, it doesn't take long to realize it. Was she Typical Maddy and fell in love with you the second she met you? How long have you two been together now? Five days? Three minutes? Seriously, Maddy, you'd trust a serial killer."

An intense heat begins diffusing around my body. Everything Miles said is true. I _am_ too trusting. I _am_ naïve. I _am_ a baby. The strong and independent Maddy fresh out of college was and has been lost.

"You little prick." Matt growls. "That's shit and you know it."

"No, he's right." I say almost unconsciously, deep in thought. "He's exactly right. What happened to me, Miles? I used to be so much better than this. I met you and thought you were absolutely perfect. I trusted you and loved you and my world just revolved around our relationship." I shake my head. "It's like you ate away at the skin I built and I became almost vulnerable, crying all the time and trusting everyone."

The two men in front of me stare at me with shocked faces, watching my revelation. Miles's mouth grows into a satisfied smile. "But Maddy, that's exactly what I loved about you." Matt's face develops a shade of red.

"You little fucker…" He sneers. In what feels no more than seconds later, Matt's fist collides with Miles's face followed by a grunt and loud footsteps.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dom asks, Chris and a security guard trailing behind him. Dom looks from Miles's bloody face to Matt guarding me defensively. "Who's he?"

"Some nasty little dick who's harassing the shit out of my girlfriend. Can you please get him the hell out of here?" Matt says. The security guard nods as he makes his way over to Miles.

Miles shoots Matt and I with a nasty look. I can't help but to smile as the security guard escorts him out of the backstage area. "Are you alright, love?" Matt asks, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"To be honest, I have no idea." I chuckle. "I'm just kind of confused at the moment." I glance over at Dom and Chris who are watching me with puzzled expressions. Noticing the park area surrounding the arena building outside, I ask Matt, "Do you wanna go on a walk?"

Matt looks out the clear double doors. "Sure." Wrapping an arm around me, Matt and I head outside. The cold air feels refreshing on my face and the silence of the outdoors is comforting after the whole fiasco. "So what happened with you and Miles?"

I sigh as I place my hand in Matt's. "After college, a friend of mine from FIT, Adrienne, set me up with him. He was absolutely perfect. We had a lot in common. He was charming, funny, and sweet. I was madly in love with him. Everything that I did outside of work was Miles, and if I wasn't with him he'd be all I thought about.

"I guess I was eventually absorbed into a world where everything was perfect and everything circled around Miles. Without me even knowing, he ate away at the tough skin I once had and I became a different person, and I just realized it, six years later.

"A few years after we started dating, I came home early from work to find Adrienne, the same friend who set me up with him in the first place, fucking Miles in my bed. Miles convinced me he'd never do it again, and that he loved me. I was stupid enough to believe him. Three months later he cheated on me with some girl he worked with. This time I told him I was leaving, but he threatened me, telling me he'd kill me or do something to ruin my career. I would've stayed with him again if Meghan didn't make me leave him."

I'm surprised to find I'm not in tears after I finish my explanation. We continue to walk, our arms swinging as we walk down a stone path. Matt stops walking and pulls me into an embrace. "I'm sorry, babe." He kisses my forehead as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"It's okay. I'm just glad I've remembered who I used to be." Matt begins planting kisses on my neck. "I just hope you'll like Better Maddy." I sigh.

"I'll love whatever you become." Matt laughs, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Falling away, falling away with you." I sing. Matt giggles before placing his lips against mine.

"That was beautiful." He teases. I playfully swat his chest.

"I know it was." Laughing, Matt places a rough hand on my cheek, pulling me into a passionate kiss. We stand there for a while, cuddling and kissing until something wet lands on my head.

"Great, it's raining." I scoff. In seconds, it begins to pour. Matt, smirking, pulls me back into a kiss, despite the rain. I find myself smiling at the picture perfect moment: Matt and I making out in the rain.

A few minutes later we break apart, Matt intertwining his hand in mine again. "Do we have to hide our relationship much longer?" Matt asks.

"We'll give it a few more weeks or so." I tell him with a sigh. "Maybe we'll get lucky and no one will care once it goes public."

"Hopefully." Matt sighs. "So when's fashion week?"

"It's in a few weeks, why?"

"May I come?" I giggle at his request.

"Of course you can. I'll introduce you to all the big designers and everyone." Matt smiles.

"And I get to see your clothes too, right?" I nod. "Awesome! I can't wait. Could you make me another pair of socks? It's been getting colder and I need a new pair."

"Oh, Matt. You and your socks. Of course I will, dear. And it'll have little bananas all over it, just for you." Matt laughs.

"I love you." Matt pauses and looks at me with his dark blue eyes. "I'll never hurt you like Miles did. I promise." I bury my head in Matt's chest.

"Thanks, babe. I love you too."


	7. I refuse to let you go

A/N: I know I never do author's notes, but I've decided to do one. I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely comments! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I receive them. This chapter is for the lovely Ailish (You Electrify My Life) for being super supportive and amazing :)

Oh, and Meghan, I threw in our little lamb ;)

* * *

"This is gonna be so awesome." Meghan giggles as I slip on a pair of shoes. I glare up at my best friend who still manages to be taller than me, even though I'm in stilettos.

"It will be for you." I sigh. "I have to go get everything ready. I'll see you and Matt after the show then?" I confirm with her as I grab my bag full of sewing needles and threads of every single color you could imagine. That bag has saved my life so many times. The nervous feeling in my gut I always seem to get before Fashion Week, even though I've become no stranger to it, begins to build as I glance at the clock. It's one, only six hours until my show.

As I quickly rush down the stairs of my place in New York, I smile at Matt who's sitting in the living room watching TV. He warmly returns my smile before getting up from the couch to pull me into a hug. "Everything will be great! I'm sure your collection is beautiful." He says, pulling me against him.

"Thanks, love." I tell him. The nervous feeling starts to disappear as he plants a kiss on my lips. "I'll introduce you to everyone after the show. You and Meghan should leave around six, just in case there's traffic. Your tickets are on the counter." He nods and kisses my cheek .

I throw my stuff into the back of my car, exhaling nervously. It's odd, I usually don't get this nervous. Maybe it's because Matt's going to be there and I want to impress him. I pull out of the garage, Citizen Erased blasting from my speakers. As much as I love the song, I turn it down, needing the silence to review the show in my head.

Matt's POV

I return to the couch after the garage door closes. Maddy seems so nervous, though I'm sure she'll be fine. You can really tell she loves her job from the way she talks about it and by what she wears every day. That's one of the things I really love about her. She's so passionate about what she does.

Meghan walks into the room and sits down next to me on the couch. Something about her seems to be missing ever since Emmett left for Georgia to train with some of his old crew buddies. "I love watching Maddy's shows." She tells me with a grin. "The things she makes are amazing. It's a whole different experience too when the clothes are on a runway with music and models."

"I can't wait." I reply with a smile. "I've never been to a fashion show before." Meghan nods before looking down at her wedding band. "Do you like being married?" I ask her without really thinking.

"'You going to put a ring on it?" She teases, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I laugh back, blushing.

"Well not just yet, we've only been together for a few months now, but…" I trail off into a fantasy of being married to Maddy, surrounded by kids with her big, light green eyes. Smiling at the thought, I continue, "I've just never been married before. I was so close, but it all fell apart."

Meghan nods sympathetically. "I know. Didn't she accuse you of cheating?"

I nod. "Yeah. Meghan, the whole Miles thing," I begin. "Do you think she'd leave me if something like that happened again? If I was accused, I mean I'd never cheat on her, but –"

"Don't worry. I don't think she'd leave." Meghan reassures me. "Even though she's a bit trusting, I think she's learned her lesson. If she's changed from the whole Miles encounter, she'd probably ask around if someone said you cheated, but other than that, I think she'd trust you enough to stay. She really, really loves you."

"I love her too, more than anything." I tell her quietly. It's strange, I was with Gaia for so long and loved her dearly, but I love Maddy just as much and have only known her for about half a year.

Around five thirty, I stand in front of the mirror wearing a black blazer with striped pants and a tee shirt underneath. I fuss around with my hair, trying to look nice for Maddy and her friends. Fixing my jacket as I leave the room, I call out, "Are you ready?" Meghan walks into the hallway from her room with a nod. "You look fabulous." I laugh as she struts over to the staircase wearing a nice green dress and flats.

"I know I do." She smirks. I laugh as I follow her down the stairs, fiddling with the sleeves of my jacket before rubbing my nose anxiously.

"Can we leave now?" I ask her. She glances at the clock on Maddy's microwave.

"It's not even a quarter to."

"I know, but I have to pick up something."'

* * *

"What kind of flowers does Maddy like?" I ask Meghan as I look through the flowers at a small flower shop in the middle of the city.

"Roses." Meghan answers simply. "Like her middle name. Preferably pink, shocker there." She says, rolling her eyes.

Smiling, I find a big bouquet of pink roses. I hand money over to the man running the stand before heading back to Meghan's BMW. I glance at the clock, checking the amount of time we have. "Great, it's only six. We'll be there soon." I tell her excitedly.

Meghan gives me an amused smile before pulling out of the space in front of the stand where she had parked. After driving a few blocks, we're stuck behind a line of cars. "Shit, we've hit traffic." Meghan groans.

"How far away is Bryant Park?" I ask her, scanning the road ahead only to find the line of cars stretching endlessly.

She sighs. "About seven blocks. But at this rate we'll just be making it there." We sit there for a moment before the car moves forward. I look around at the street signs before realizing something.

"Wait, I think I know where we are." I announce. "We went to an after party near here. If we go down there and we might be able to get to Fifth without having to sit through this traffic."

"I hope you're right." She says as she takes a left out of the line of cars. I point her down familiar roads until we find a giant white tent sitting in front of us. "Great job Matt." She says, impressed. "And we have forty five minutes to spare."

We find an area to park the car before walking across a grassy area to enter the event. As we walk in, we're hit with a wall of chatter and excitement. I look around the room before spotting a familiar face. "Meghan!" I shout to her, placing a hand on her back and pointing to the man across the room. "Isn't that Michael Kors?" Her eyes follow my finger before she smiles at the man.

"Yeah, it is! Let's go say hi. I'm sure he remembers me and I know he'd love to meet Maddy's new beau." She says, raising an eyebrow. I follow her over to him. He seems to be dressed quite casually for fashion week, wearing just jeans, a plain white tee shirt, blazer, and sunglasses. I guess if you're Michael Kors, you can wear sunglasses inside and get away with it. "Michael! Hi!"

Michael smiles at her. "Meghan Neidhart, is that you? You look great! How've you been?" He asks her before pulling her into a hug and kissing both of her cheeks, a gesture that seems to be quite common here.

"I'm doing pretty well. How are you?"

"Great, thanks." He glances over at me, with a confused expression. "And who are you? You look awfully familiar."

"Hi, Mr. Kors, I'm Matt Bellamy, Maddy's boyfriend." I stutter nervously. I shake his hand awkwardly, though I'm returned with a smile.

"So _you're_ Matt! Maddy's told me all about you! It's a pleasure to meet you."

Laughing, I say, "You too. I'm quite excited to see Maddy's collection tonight."

"I actually got a peek at some of the pieces. They're fantastic, as usual." He tells me. "I knew she'd do well. I had a really good feeling about her when I saw that gorgeous red dress at the FIT fashion show, eight years ago. The thing I loved about her was her designs were very feminine and girly while staying chic at the same time. Anyone can wear her clothes too, from a college student to their mother, which is very important." He says over the loudness of the room. "And she really loves what she's doing too."

"It's funny, I was thinking the same thing earlier today, how passionate she is about fashion." I exclaim over the loudness of the room. "I'm really can't wait to see her show."

Michael gives me a smile before placing a hand on my shoulder and saying, "I'm glad. I'm afraid I have to go, but I'm sure I'll see you after. Enjoy it." He gives Meghan a wave before he turns around to accept a hug from a tall woman with blonde hair.

"Austin!" Meghan shouts before running into the arms of a pale man with blonde bouffant. "How are you, dear?"

"Just fabulous. I can't wait to see Maddy's show tonight." Austin says in a very dramatic and animated voice. He looks over at me, his eyes wide with shock. "Oh my goodness, aren't you Matthew Bellamy? From Muse?" I nod. "I'm Austin Scarlett, it's an honor. Maddy just loves your music!"

"Cheers, mate." I tell him. "And I know she does." He stares at me, a pale eyebrow arched in confusion. "She's my girlfriend." I admit bashfully, feeling guilty that I've broken Maddy and I's deal twice tonight. Though I suppose it doesn't matter, since Michael and Austin seem to be friends of hers.

Austin claps his hands together with excitement and surprise. "Oh, really? She didn't tell me it was Matt _Bellamy _she was dating." He pouts. "She's going to get it after the show. I can't believe she didn't tell me.

"I'm surprised she didn't too." Meghan says. "Well we better go find our seats, we'll see you after."

* * *

Maddy's POV

"We're still waiting on Shira." One of the organizers announces to me as she checks her clipboard. "We're going to have to just use Jocelyn, then." She sighs as she places a finger against the earpiece in her ear. A tan girl with long, dark hair gracefully walks over to me with a smile.

Returning her smile, I say, "Hey girl, thank you so much for filling in." I walk over to the rack of clothes to my right. I pull out a sleek black dress and hand it to her. "You're going to be wearing this. After I get you into it, you have to go right to hair and makeup. We don't have much time left." She nods before leaving with the dress to get changed.

I sigh as I quickly move about around the crowded area. There's only twenty minutes left to pull everything together, which is really no time at all. "It's her who can't use liquid liner, right?" A familiar voice asks from behind me.

"Yes, Brad, dear. Now Adam, quit talking to Brad. We only have twenty minutes left." Panicking, Adam looks at his watch and follows me away from the hair and makeup area. "One of the models, Shira, hasn't arrived yet, so we're using Jocelyn instead." He nods.

"Is everything else okay?" He asks. I nod, relieved that everything else seems to be going smoothly. We walk over to Daphne who is lining up the models.

"Fifteen minutes everyone!" She announces. "Hey guys. Everything's going to plan."

"Great. Everyone's ready to go?" I ask her as I fuss with a model's silver leather jacket. I smile as I review the outfit. Jet black liquid leggings paired with a shimmery black top. Her light brown hair is up in a messy bun and her makeup is smoky and dramatic.

In what feels like no time at all, I'm tapped on the shoulder and told to get ready to start the show. I inhale deeply before checking the models one last time. I glance at myself in one of the many mirrors, my light, honey brown hair is somehow remaining curly despite the heat of the room, and my short gray dress looks fashionable and chic paired with my white cropped blazer. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I reassure myself that everything will be fine. As I step out to the runway, microphone in hand, and greeted by a loud applause, I looked through the crowd to find Matt and Meghan sitting in front of the runway to my right, beaming at me. Filled with a rush of confidence, I say hello to everyone and briefly announce my line.

I rush backstage to watch the show from the television backstage. Everything is going perfectly, and the audience seems to be enjoying it. I breathe a sigh of relief. "We did a fabulous job, as usual." Adam tells me with a smile.

"Thank you, dear."

"I think it really describes what you've been feeling lately. It's has some very sweet and romantic elements, yet remaining hard and confident." He sighs. "Only you could pull of something like that." He tells me shaking his head.

"Please, Adam, a million other designers can do that, it's not just me." I tell him. Adam rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

I'm greeted with positive reviews and congratulations as I leave the backstage area. I smile as an excited face makes his way through the cluster of people. "Hey!" Matt shouts as he reaches me. "That was brilliant! Every piece was absolutely beautiful. Great job, love!" I throw myself into his arms, finally hearing the words of approval I'd been desperate to hear all day.

"Thanks, babe. I'm so glad you liked it." I giggle as we gaze into each other's eyes.

"Beautiful, beautiful job, Madeline!" A voice says from behind me. "Sorry to interrupt you two." Michael Kors apologizes with a wink. "As always, fantastic job. Every piece was immaculate." I laugh modestly before thanking Michael. "Did you enjoy it, Matt?"

"Yes, I loved it!" He shouts to him over the loud clamor. "It was brilliant."

"So I see you two have met each other." I grin. Matt nods.

"I met him a bit before the show. We had a lovely little chat about you." He says.

"We certainly did." Michael says. "I'm afraid I can't stay here for very long, but before I leave, would you like to help judge the Project Runway finale next season?" My mouth drops slightly at the opportunity to judge the most important episode of one of my favorite shows.

"You know I'd love to!" I exclaim.

"Great, I'll let Heidi know if I see her on the way out." I nod, filled with excitement as Meghan walks over to me, pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"Fabulous job, darling." She squeals, letting me go.

"Thank you dear." I say glancing down at her adorable military style flats. "I love your shoes."

She smirks before saying, "I found them in my closet. You made them for me in college." I think for a moment, not remembering making them.

"Did I now? I don't remember." I turn my attention to Matt who's looking nervously about the room. Realizing he's feeling a bit out of place, I say, "Let me just go get my stuff backstage and just say hi to a couple people, then we're all going out for dinner on me."

* * *

As I drive back from one of the London Fashion Week shows a couple weeks later, my eyes begin feeling heavy. I'm surrounded by blackness for a few moments before quickly opening my eyes again. I'm falling asleep at the wheel.

I know I can't drive the hour drive back to my house. I've been exhausted and jetlagged all day, barely able to stay awake. I suddenly remember the guys are around here playing some sort of festival and that they are staying in a hotel instead of my place. Not really caring if they'd let me stay there or not, I try to find the Hilton they're staying at. I glance at the clock, seeing it's nearly two in the morning. I immediately regret going out with a few other designers after the shows, even though I knew at the time how tired I was.

I let out a deep breath as I spot the Hilton. I quickly dial Matt's number, praying he'll answer.

"Hey, Maddy! Matt's asleep right now, he actually just finished up an interview. Do you need him?" A woman's voice answers.

"Kelly! How are you?" I ask sleepily through the phone.

"I'm fine, but you sound awful. Are you alright?" I yawn trying to find an area to park my car.

"Not really. I'm exhausted. I don't think I can make it back to my place. Can I stay the night with you guys?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine. We're on the 34th floor, it's the only room up there."

"Okay, thank you so much!" After hanging up the phone and entering the parking garage. I enter the hotel through one of the garage doors. I make my way over to the elevator and lazily press the button for the 34th floor. The doors open a minute later to reveal a long hallway with a burgundy double door in the middle of it. I knock lightly, trying not to wake anyone. The door opens revealing Kelly's smiling face.

"Hey! You look exhausted! I'm sure it'll be fine if you stay in Matt's room. " She tells me as I walk into the suite. The place is as big as it is beautiful. Chris gazes mindlessly at the TV before he looks over at me.

"Hey, Maddy. You look terrible." He says, rubbing an eye with his finger.

"Well thanks, Chris." I yawn. He laughs as he scratches his head.

"Matt's room's over there." He says, pointing to a door on my right.

I thank him, then quietly open the door. Being as silent as possible, I walk over to Matt's bed where he's curled up in a ball, breathing heavily. I sit down next to him on the bed, causing him to stir. I hold my breath as his eyes flicker open. "Mads? Is that you?" He moans. Nodding, I begin stroking his hair. I lie down next to him, nearly falling asleep as my head meets the pillow. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided I would spare a few lives before I fell asleep on the car ride home." I mutter, half asleep. He giggles quietly, pulling me closer to him. He wraps his arms tightly around me as I begin to fall asleep.

Dom's POV

"Maddy's here." Chris announces as I sit down on the couch that morning.

"Really?" I ask, not having any idea of why she'd be here."Why?"

"She came here at like two in the morning. She nearly fell asleep driving home from one of the Fashion Week shows. You should've seen her. You'd think she was dead." Chris explains. I nod my head, understanding. We stare blankly at the television for a minute.

"Shit, I left my phone in Matt's room." I groan as I feel around my pockets. I wonder whether or not I should go in to get it, worried I'll wake sleeping couple, but I decide I'll be quiet. I get up from the couch and make my way over to the door.

"Don't wake them." Chris calls from the couch. I slowly open the door to find Maddy, still in a skirt and makeup, wrapped in Matt's arms. I have to admit, it's kind of adorable.

"Aww." I laugh at the sight in front of me. I poke my head out the door. "Chris, come see this." He slowly gets up from the couch and walks over to the doorway. He chuckles as looks into the room. I tiptoe into the bedroom, grabbing my phone from the dresser across from them. Smirking, I take a picture of the two of them, causing the shutter to go off. "Shit." I hiss as Maddy starts shifting on the bed, followed by Matt stretching his arms as he blinks his eyes open.

"What the fuck are you guys doing in here?" Matt yawns, putting an arm around an awakened Maddy resting her head against his chest.

"I left my phone." I say nervously, pointing to the device. "Sorry for waking you guys."

"It's okay." Maddy says quietly, dark makeup smudged around her eyes. She looks over at the clock next to her. "Shit, it's ten thirty. I still have to drive back. Are you coming, Matt?"

"Our next show isn't until next week, right?" Matt asks. Chris nods. "Then sure, I'll come back with you to _our_ house. That we share, since we live together now." Matt says cheerfully, gazing into his girlfriend's eyes who is leaning forward to kiss him. I smile at the two of them, glad to see Matt so happy again. I glance back at the picture I'd taken a few minutes ago, two of my best friends in each other's arms.

"Are you guys going to get up some time today?" I ask them as they lie in each other's embrace.

"No." Matt yawns. "I'm never letting her go."


	8. Everything about you is so easy to love

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't post last week. Last weekend was really rough and I wasn't in a mood to write at all. Believe me, I felt awful for not posting after I received the most comments for a chapter so far (and many thanks to you all for those too!). Powered by caffeine and snickerdoodles, I've written two chapters to make it up to you all. Enjoy :)

* * *

I hesitantly place my fingers on the keys of my piano before staring down at my hands. "Oh come on." Matt chuckles as he stares me down with a raised eyebrow. My eyes dart from his back to my hands nervously. I can't believe how fan-girly I'm feeling right now. It's just Matt… who's an incredible pianist.

"I must warn you, I'm awful."

"Mads, I'm sure you're fine." I sigh before playing a song I picked up in college. To my surprise, I can still play it quite well. During the middle of the song, I glance over at Matt who's staring intently at my fingers. He distracts me a sweet smile, causing me to mess up.

"Shit." I scoff, slamming down on the keys. "I told you I'd suck." Matt shakes his head with a quite giggle.

"You were fine. I really liked what you were playing." With a concentrated expression, Matt places his hands on the keys near mine and starts to play something very similar to what I just played. As he continues playing, the song becomes quite different and much more… Well, more Matt. I sit there, mesmerized by his playing, until the phone rings.

The music comes to a halt as I slowly get up from the piano bench. "No, keep playing." I beg Matt quietly. "I'll be right back." I quickly walk over to the kitchen and pick up the black phone lying on the counter before glancing at the screen. "Hey, Meghan. How was the flight home?" I ask my friend who had left a few days ago.

"It was okay. It's so weird being home. Sorry we stayed longer than we expected."

"Oh, don't worry. I loved having you guys. It gets a bit lonely around here."

"When does Matt leave?" She asks. I glance over into the other room at Matt who has started to play again.

"Tomorrow." I sigh. "I guess I'll be all by myself again." Matt's gaze shifts from the keys to me at this. He once again concludes his playing to make his way over to me. "He'll be over in Asia for a while."

On the other line, Emmett's voice calls to his wife which is followed by muffled chatter. "Sorry. That's too bad. Well I have to go. Emmett and I are going out tonight. Maybe we'll come and visit soon. You and Matt make the best of tonight for me, okay?"

"Oh, we will." I chuckle. "You and Emmett have fun. I'll talk to you soon." After hanging up the phone, I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm going to miss you." Matt mutters into my ear. "I'm sorry I have to leave so much." I turn my head toward his.

"It's not your fault. You're in a band and you have shows to play all over the world. It's your job. I'm just an incredibly lonely person." Matt giggles as he hugs me tighter against him. I decide to ask him something that's been on my mind for a while. "Matt, would you want to spend Thanksgiving with me in New York? I'm staying at my parents' house and I thought maybe that could give you a chance to meet my family."

Matt gives me an excited and genuine smile. "Yeah, I'd love to! I'll check the tour schedule tomorrow."

"Okay. Text me tomorrow if you can." Matt nods before turning me around to face him. He raises an eyebrow at me and gives me a quite silly expression. I raise my eyebrows as well.

We stare at each other for a few seconds before I ask, "What?" Matt looks up at the ceiling, hinting upstairs. Once my face reveals I understand what he's talking about, he wiggles an eyebrow once more. I take his hand, leading him upstairs.

After entering our room, Matt shuts the door before pressing his lips against mine. He removes my shirt from my body before pushing me onto the bed. I carefully unbutton his shirt without our lips coming apart. "I'm gonna miss this." Matt smirks.

The next morning, I wake up to find Matt's spot on the bed empty. I throw on his shirt from last night that was lying in a crumpled ball in the middle of the bedroom along with a pair of sweatpants. Pushing my glasses against my face, I trudge down the stairs. Suitcases lie near the door and Matt's talking on the phone as he drinks a cup of coffee. He gives me a small smile as I wrap my arms around his neck and lightly kiss his cheek.

"Yeah." He says into the phone as he places his hand on my upper back. "That's fine. Great. Bye." He hangs up the phone then passionately kisses my lips. "I have to go. You go design amazing things for me, okay?" Putting down his coffee and the phone, he pulls me into a tight embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Well you look nice." I tell Adam as he struts into my office a week later. He gives me a pleased smile as he sits down in the white leather couch across from my desk.

"Brad and I are seeing _For Colored Girls_ tonight." He boasts. I can't help but laugh at the way he says it. Then I realize something.

"Wait, you're going with _Brad_? _My _Brad?" I give him a confused look before my computer makes a loud noise, indicating that I have a new email. "Matt just emailed me." I sing as I frantically click on the email. Adam jumps up from the couch and peeks over my shoulder to read the email. "Maddy," I read aloud, trying to contain my excitement. "I've found some time to record this. I decided to add in some synths and stuff. I'm thinking I can work this into the next album maybe as a new song with lyrics or something. For now, I'm calling it "Sonata in M," that way if it gets leaked somehow, people will think it stands for "Matt" or "Muse" instead of your name. I've showed it to Dom and Chris and they seem to like it. Hope you feel the same way. Love you, Matt."

Adam gives me an excited smile. "He wrote you a song." He gushes just above a whisper. "Open the file!" He orders, pointing at the screen. I click on the file attached to the email. A screen appears followed by a piano piece, much like the one Matt was playing the night before he left, backed by strings. It's simply beautiful.

"Do you need a tissue?" Adam asks after the song ends. I suddenly realize my cheeks are wet.

"Shit, I'm crying." I chuckle as I receive a tissue from Adam. "That was so beautiful."

"And he wrote it for you!" He cheers, nearly jumping into the air. I nod, still in shock. I rummage through my purse for my Blackberry. After finally finding it, I immediately text Meghan.

_The man wrote me a song. _

A little less than a minute after sending the message, I receive a phone call from Meghan. "He didn't! How does it go? Is it good?"She asks excitedly.

"It's just piano and strings so far, but it's so beautiful! I'll send it to you."

"I can't wait to hear it!"

"And I can't wait for you to hear it." I say as I press the reply button to thank Matt for the song. I decide that calling him would be more genuine than thanking him through email, so I end my conversation with Meghan and dial Matt's number.

Matt picks up the phone on the second ring. "Did you get it?" He asks with the excitement of a five year old on Christmas morning. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it! God, it was so beautiful, Matt. I actually cried, even ask Adam."

"It's true, she did." Adam says loud enough for Matt to hear through the phone. Laughter is heard from Matt's side of the phone.

"I'm so glad you liked it! I'll work on writing lyrics for it soon." He says cheerfully.

"You don't have to!" I tell him. "It's beautiful the way it is. Now I have to do something awesome for you now."

"No you don't, love."

"Yes, I do. I insist. Now before you try to talk me out of it, I have to go back to work. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Fine. I love you too." I hang up the phone and realize I have no idea what I'm going to do for Matt that would even come close to making me a song.

I sit down on my couch later that night with a notebook on my lap, tapping a pen against the empty page. I've decided to write Matt a poem. I always did quite well in English class. The only thing to worry about is this becoming complete and utter cheese, which I'm sure is going to happen.

After staring at the paper in front of me, I begin to write the poem. I read it over, realizing how ridiculous it sounds. Deciding she'll know what to do with it, I call up Meghan and read her the poem.

"When you're gone, I long for your arms to wrap around me in one of your tight embraces and for you to whisper in my ear the three words that never fail to bring a smile to my face.

Though it had been empty for a while, my bed feels all too lonely and spacious without you lying there next to me, your face just inches away. Things just aren't the same without your smiling face glowing with contagious happiness.

From the day I met you, I was filled with this incredible feeling every time we spoke or you just looked me in the eyes. To be yours is simply surreal.

"Does that sound stupid?" I ask after reading it.

"Yes, very." She says. I rip the paper from the notebook and crumple it into a ball. Frustrated, I chuck it across the room.

"I'm giving up!" I announce.

"Don't give up, darling. I'm sure Matt will love it." She says, her voice filled with encouragement. Despite her support, I pick up the paper from the floor and hopelessly throw it away.

Sighing, I say, "It's shit. I'm not giving him this." I stand in the kitchen rubbing my forehead, desperate for ideas.

"Why don't you do something artistic, like a collage or something?" She suggests. "You're good at making those."

I think about her idea for a moment. I've always loved working with pictures, so maybe something good will come out of her recommendation.

After ending my conversation with Meghan, I head over to my computer and open the file containing all my pictures. I search through them, finding pictures of Matt and I on the night we met, pictures of us from Fashion Week, and photos of the band and I in Australia. I fit all of them into a little slideshow, adding effects and transitions.

I have a desperate need for more pictures after editing them all. Reluctantly, I text Dom, asking him if he has any pictures of Matt and I. Within minutes, he sends me a bunch of pictures, one in particular catching my eye.

The picture is of Matt and I sleeping in a hotel room. I'm fully clothed, shoes and all, lying in a sleeping Matt's arms. My mouth is slightly open and I have makeup smudged all over my face. I insert the picture at the end of the montage and send it to Matt after finishing it up.

A few minutes later, I receive a call from Matt. "I loved it! Where did you find that picture of us at the end?" He asks.

"I took it." Dom shouts victoriously in the background.

"You did? Was that the night Maddy crashed at the hotel?"

"Yeah, I think it was." I answer for Dom.

"Hold on for a second, babe. Dom wants to talk to you." Matt says, handing over the phone to his bandmate as he mutters something to him.

"Hey, Mads! He really loved the video." Dom says. "You should've seen his face. He misses you. We all do."

"I miss you guys too, Dominic, dear." I tell him. "I'm glad he liked it, even though it isn't nearly as good as the piano piece Matt wrote for me."

Matt asks Dom for the phone back on the other line. "We all really enjoyed your collage though. It was very sweet. I'll text you later, okay? Here's Matt."

"Can I come back to visit you in a couple weeks?" Matt asks after Dom hands him the phone. "We have a few days in between shows and I was thinking about spending them with you."

"Sure, if you can make it back for the show on time."

"I'm sure I can, there's just something important I need to talk to you about."


	9. I think our lives have just begun

I wait at home for Matt to arrive. We can't meet at the airport since there's the possibility of someone spotting us. Every other minute I spend staring at the door from the kitchen. Eventually, I begin roaming around the house, trying to figure out what Matt's been dying to tell me. He refuses to tell me through the phone; he has to tell me in person. Hopefully it's as important as he's making it seem.

I look outside the window, trying to spot a car coming down the long driveway which ends at a round circle in front of the house. The driveway is one of the main things about the house I love. As soon as I earned the money to have the house built, I began planning out the house. One of the first things I knew I wanted was a circular driveway in front of the house with a fountain at the circle's center. It gives the house a more posh and glamorous feel.

After what feels like years, a black car makes its way toward the house, Matt sitting inside sporting dark sunglasses. I sprint out of the house and throw myself into his arms, not even giving him a chance to close the door of his car.

Matt lets out a light laugh and gently kisses my lips. Despite his excited expression, he seems tense and nervous, causing me to worry more about what he has to say. "I've missed you." He moans, pulling me against him.

Concerned, I push myself away. "Matt, what's wrong, what do you need to talk to me about?" He sighs then looks from me to the house.

"Can we go inside first?" He requests before making his way over to the trunk of his car, pulling out a black rolling suitcase. Reluctantly, I nod and follow him inside. After entering the house, he puts the bag down and slowly begins pacing back and forth . "I was thinking recently that maybe…" He stops walking to face me."Maybe we can stop hiding."

I look down at the floor, trying to hide my disappointed expression. "Well we're gonna get followed around everywhere and-"

"But we can just ignore them. I mean, we can do whatever we want. We can go out just the two of us and travel together." He lifts up my chin with his thumb then takes my hands. "You're a tough girl, Maddy. We can do it."

Looking away from his intense stare, I say calmly, "This is going to change our lives though, you know that?"

"I know, but it could help our relationship. We can visit each other more and go out do things normal couples do without having to sneak around."

I take a deep breath and rub my forehead. I know Matt's right, though I don't want to admit it. We could act like a normal couple, well, as normal as we're going to get. "Fine." I say quickly before I change my mind. Matt gives me a warm smile.

"Don't worry, love. Things will be fine. I'm taking you out for dinner tonight to celebrate, just the two of us."

Later that night, Matt and I drive to the city where he parks in an underground lot. "Why don't we just park in front of the restaurant?" I ask him as we get out of the car. He walks next to me and takes my hand.

"But it's so nice out. We can walk." As I walk out of the garage, my hand still intertwined with Matt's, I realize that being together in public isn't nearly as bad as I thought. In fact, no one seems to even recognizes us. "I told you it's not that bad." He whispers into my ear, reading my mind, as he lets go of my hand to put his arm around me. Becoming more comfortable, I rest my head against his chest as we walk toward the restaurant. I look up at Matt who's looking back at me, his face beaming with happiness. I let out a sigh of relief once we reach the restaurant. Matt's arms leave my body to hold the door open for me and another couple.

"Reservation for 7:30 under Bellamy." Matt says to the hostess.

"Right this way." She says with a polite smile. She leads us up a long, fancy staircase at the middle of the restaurant. We follow her to a rectangular table placed in front of a tall window, revealing a beautiful view of the city. Matt lovingly pulls out my chair for me before seating himself down. We take our drink orders, me a glass of water with a lemon and Matt a glass of wine.

After the hostess leaves, Matt takes my hand with both of his, holding it with one and stroking it with his thumb using the other. I give him a bashful smile as I look around the restaurant. "So how's Asia been?" I ask him.

"Good. The crowds are always very good there. Very energetic. How's London and work been?"

"It's been pretty good. Our newest collection has been doing very well."

"That's great." He says with a proud smile. "I've been wearing your socks." He says, lifting up his pant leg, revealing the pair I made him with tiny little bananas scattered around them.

"I'm glad you like them." I giggle.

"Oh, I love them." He rubs his nose and looks around the room before saying, "I'm looking forward to meeting your family next week."

"They're looking forward to meeting you too, especially my dad."

"Oh really now?"

"Really. He loves Muse. He can't wait to finally meet you." Our waiter arrives with our drinks and introduces himself as Mark. As Matt begins his order, Mark deeply studies Matt. A bit uncomfortable from Mark's staring, I timidly order my food as well. After Mark leaves, I realize other people in the restaurant are watching us. "People keep looking over here." I whisper to Matt.

Following my gaze at a young guy pointing over at me, Matt says, "Maybe they're just talking about how beautiful you are." Hiding a smile, I roll my eyes at Matt. "Oh come on, love. You're gorgeous and you know it."

"I highly doubt that's why they're staring at us."

After we finished our entrées, Matt asks me if I want to order any desert. "You wanna split that cake over there?" I ask him, pointing to a chocolate cake on the desert cart a few tables away.

"Sure. It looks delicious." Matt says with a smile. He motions Mark over with his hand. "Can we get a slice of that cake over there?"

"Just one?" Mark asks playfully. Matt and I nod simultaneously. "Okay, I'll be right back."

"I'm actually kind of glad we called off the secrecy deal." I admit to Matt as Mark leaves. It was nice having a lovely dinner with Matt, just the two of us.

"I told you things would be better."

* * *

"Matt, look." I point to a picture of Matt and I eating dinner last week featured in a gossip magazine. "'Muse frontman Matt Bellamy was seen with top designer Maddy Pensuri last weekend at Vellisima's Italian Restaurant in London. The two were seen holding hands, kissing, and playfully sharing each other's food.' They've figured out who I am and we've been spotted as a couple. I bet you it was Mark." I sigh as I look out of the plane's window.

Matt puts a comforting arm around me. "It'll be alright, babe." He gently kisses my forehead as I place my head against his shoulder. A bright light glows from my purse next to my feet. I pick my phone which reads I have a text message from Meghan.

_Saw you in Star! You're a little celebrity now, dearie ;)_

As we walk through the airport, people's eyes seem to follow us. A woman holds up her handbag, which I realize is one of mine, and gives me a thumbs up. I give her a sweet smile and a small wave. "Did you just see that?" Part of me starts to like the attention I'm getting from the starstruck fashionistas beaming at me. "It kind of feels good being credited by the people who actually buy and wear my products instead of other designers."

"Oh so you like it now?" Matt jokes as we exit the airport after picking up our bags.

"Well not exactly. Just the fans. It's gonna be the paparazzi that's going to drive me insane." Right on cue, a dark-haired man with a camera comes from out of nowhere and snaps a picture of Matt and I.

"Maddy! How does it feel to be one of the biggest designers in the world? Matt, how's the tour going?" He shouts at us as I start quickly walking toward the car I keep here in New York.

Protectively, Matt places a hand on my back and shoos away the photographer. "This is the only shit part." Matt mutters as he throws our bags into the trunk.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Matt asks standing in front of my parent's house. I ring the doorbell which along with the temperature causes Matt to shiver.

"I'm sure they'll love you. It's them I'd be worried about loving." I say, looking through one of the thin windows next to the door. The smiling face of my dad comes into view as the door opens.

"Madeline!" He shouts pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey, Dad! How've you been?"

"Great!" My dad slightly pushes me out of the way to get a better view at Matt who's standing nervously behind me. "And you are obviously Matt. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Matt shakes my dad's hand. "Cheers, Mr. Pensuri. Nice to meet you too, as well." From behind my father is my mom who's drying her hands on a towel as she makes her way to the door.

"Hey guys!" She says as I give her a hug. "Dinner's ready." She looks over at Matt who has started up a conversation with my dad. "You're Matt Bellamy!" My mom shouts.

"Nice way to greet him, Mom." My brother scoffs as he walks over to the doorway followed by his girlfriend, Jessica.

"Jack!" I squeal, nearly suffocating my younger brother into a hug. Though I could be very protective of my brother under certain circumstances, even through my adulthood it's always been my goal to treat him as a child and humiliate him. "Jessica, good to see you as always." The blonde gives me a sweet nod as I hug her as well.

"You look quite familiar." Matt tells Jack as he shakes his hand. "Are you on TV or something?"

Nodding proudly, my brother replies, "Yeah, I'm a sportscaster on ESPN." I ruffle my brother's hair, happy that the once painfully shy kid who knew every single thing about sports ended up doing so well.

"Both of my kids have done great." My dad boasts as he pulls Jack and I into a hug.

"Seriously, Dad, let's just go eat." My brother groans, embarrassed. "Here, Matt and Maddy, I'll help you bring your stuff to Maddy's room." I freeze for a moment at the thought of Matt seeing my room. It's still decorated with Muse posters, thankfully I hid the one I used to have on my wall back in London, and very, very pink.

I trudge upstairs, following Jack who's carrying my suitcase. A sick feeling grows in my stomach as Jack opens the door to my old room. "… I like your room." Matt jokes, stunned by its Muse-ness. It's worse than I remembered. We throw our bags on my bed before heading back downstairs. "So how does Thanksgiving work, exactly?" Matt asks as we head into the dining room.

"We eat food and talk about what we're thankful for." I reply, basically summing up the holiday. I take a seat at the table next to Matt and my dad.

"Would you like to start, Dad?" Jack asks.

"Sure. I'm thankful for my beautiful children who, even though they've done so well and live far away from here now, still come home to visit. My lovely wife who's always so helpful. For life, love, and health. Carlie, would you like to go next?" My mother begins her speech, much similar to my dad's.

"Madeline, your turn." My mom says after she finishes. Matt beams at me as I look around the table of smiling faces.

"Um, I'm thankful for my loving parents, my wonderful brother," I say, resulting in a nudge from Jack. "All the luck I've had this year not only with my line, but I've somehow found Matt who's just everything I've ever wanted and more, no matter how cheesy that sounds. I don't know what I'd do without him." Matt squeezes my hand under the table and kisses my cheek.

Later that night, Matt and I lie in the darkness of my room in complete silence. "That picture of me on your wall is so fucking scary." He says, pointing at one of the posters.

"Should I take it down?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm not planning on getting much sleep anyway." He smirks as he rolls onto his side, facing me. He begins kissing my neck and runs a hand up my shirt.

"Really, Matt? In my old bed?" Matt immediately stops kissing me and rolls onto his back.

"Sorry, we don't have to." Giggling, I roll on top of Matt.

"Let's do it. We can't wake up my parents though."

"Deal. And I really like your family, by the way."

"I think you won my mom over as soon as you offered to help wash the dishes." Matt laughs before slowly kissing my lips.

"Well I wanted to make the best impression for the love of my life's parents."

"You're too sweet." I tease, my lips moving against his.


	10. There's no one like you in the universe

"Maddy! What should we expect from the next collection?"

"Maddy! How's Matt?"

"Is he just using you to get over Kate?"

"Smile for the camera, Maddy!"

I breathe a sigh of relief as I reach the door to my building, quickly closing the door on the mob of paparazzi and the flashes of light behind me. The receptionist at the front desk gives me a sympathetic smile as I walk past her desk to the glass elevator to her right. This is the second day I've been followed to work by paparazzi this week, and it's been two days too many.

The elevator opens to my spacious lobby. One of the younger designers struts up to me, a magazine in her hand. "I'm afraid I've found another one. 'After breaking up with actress Kate Hudson in June, Muse frontman Matthew Bellamy was seen with not just any new girl, but fashion designer Maddy Pensuri.'" She reads. "Well it's official, you're kind of famous now."

"Fantastic." I groan sarcastically. "I'll see you in the designroom. I have to talk to Adam and Daphne for a minute." Storming to my office, I motion for Daphne and Adam, who were conveniently talking to each other in Adam's office, to follow me.

"What's up?" Daphne asks, sitting down on a couch next to Adam. Placing my bags down beside my desk, I walk over to the wide window behind it and pull open the gold drapes. The window reveals a crowd of photographers standing on the sidewalk outside the building.

Crossing my arms and turning my head toward them, I say, "This. They've been following me everywhere, constantly shouting at me. 'Maddy! Maddy!' It's only been two days and I can't stand it. The sad thing is there's nothing I can do about it. Everyone already knows who I am."

Adam removes his square glasses and carefully cleans them one his cashmere sweater. "I know, dear. But just think of it! You're a celebrity now. That's kind of awesome."

"But everyone's going to give me credit for everything when you guys have helped me with everything. And on top of that, they've discovered me through Matt. Just imagine the crap they're going to make up. That's how he and Gaia broke up." I rant, pacing around the room.

Daphne and Adam exchange stressed looks. "Well," Daphne begins. "You _are_ the one who started this line and are the driving force behind it. You run the whole entire company. Personally, I don't mind you getting the credit, as long as it doesn't go to your head, my dear." She says with a wink. "Just think how it'll help the line, too. And the whole Matt thing, you guys really love each other. I don't think you're going to let the tabloids get in the way of your relationship."

"I guess you're right."

"I know she's right." Adam interjects. "You can handle this. You're Maddy Pensuri. You can do anything."

As I walk to my car after work, I'm lucky enough not to be followed. Unfortunately, that luck didn't last very long. "Maddy, are you dating Matt to promote your line?"

"No." I answer coldly. "Of course not." I make an attempt to move past them into the parking garage. I'm followed by shouting and questions until I make it to my car. "I'm gonna need a bodyguard soon." I mutter to myself sarcastically as I slam my car door shut.

The phone rings as I walk through the door of my house. "Hello?"

"Hey, love! How was your day?" Matt's cheery voice brings a smile to my face, something I desperately needed today.

"Well, I was followed to and from work by paparazzi, but other than that it was pretty good." I tell him as I wander about my house.

"I've been followed by them too. Have they been giving you a hard time?"

"They've just been attacking me with questions and taking my picture all the time." Matt says nothing for a few seconds. "You know I didn't want this."

"I know you didn't, babe, and I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I'm immediately filled will guilt from the amount of sadness and shame in Matt's voice.

Glancing at tabloid picture of Matt and I that my parents sent in the mail, I couldn't help to notice how happy I looked. I'm hand in hand with Matt and we're gazing in each other's eyes, all while walking through the busy streets of London. I realize how awful and selfish I'm being, putting my privacy above Matt. Promising myself I'll tolerate as many paparazzi as it takes to be with Matt, I say, "No, it's not your fault. They'd find out about us eventually. I'm surprised they made such a big deal out of it though."

"Me too, but a lot of them have been asking about one thing. Kate."

* * *

What has become quite normal, I'm followed by paparazzi to the supermarket that Saturday. I receive confused and starstruck looks from shoppers as I enter the market. "Hey, Maddy! If Matt ever doesn't want you anymore, I'll take you." A young man holding a box of pasta shouts at me as I timidly push my cart to the produce section.

As I reach for an apple, I hear a familiar voice from behind me. "Well, if it isn't Maddy Pensuri. How wonderful it is to see you again." The tone of Kate's voice couldn't have been more sarcastic.

"Kate Hudson! How've you been?" I exclaim cheerfully, pretending to ignore her harshness.

"Oh, I've just been wonderful after being dumped by a guy I really liked because of a little whore like you." If I had no self control, I probably would've started arguing with her right in the middle of the supermarket. However, I realize if do argue with her, my reputation will be ruined.

"Please, Kate," I say, remaining calm and mature. "First of all, I think we both know that you and Matt were having problems even before he met me. Second, _I'm_ the whore, Kate? I'm sorry, how many guys have you dated? I feel so bad for your son. He must be so confused that Mommy constantly has a new friend." Kate glares at me, her face turning a deep red. "What are you doing in London anyway?"

She pauses for a moment, staring down at her feet. As she looks back up, her face expressionless and unreadable, she says, "Nothing." Abruptly, she storms off, leaving me confused in the middle produce section.

Almost immediately after Kate leaves my sight, my cell phone rings. I frantically search through my purse, finally finding the phone at the very bottom of the bag. "Hello?"

"Hi, love."

"Hey! What's up?"

"Are you going to watch the AMAs tonight?" My reaching arm freezes in the air as I remember the boys are up for an award tonight. I promised last week I would find a way to watch it from London.

"Yeah, of course!" Realizing tonight is going to be a late night, I buy a few bags of coffee. "I have a feeling you guys are gonna win this one."

"No we won't." He chuckles modestly.

"Yes you will." As I push my cart over to the checkout counter, I see a little blonde head with a phone to her ear leaving the store. "I have to go babe, you guys have fun tonight." After Matt bids his farewell and I pay for my things, I quickly leave the store trying to catch up with Kate. I stand in the busy parking lot to find she's nowhere to be seen.

"God what is this, the Bieber Awards?" I shout to Meghan through the phone as Justin Bieber wins yet another award. I seriously can't stand this kid. She, I mean, he sounds like a little girl and really needs to get his neck checked for muscle spasms. I swear, this kid's going to break his neck one day from flipping his hair.

As Usher begins dancing and horribly singing after Biebs's win, Meghan replies, "Oh hell no. It better not be. If it is, I'm turning this shit off." We continue to watch Usher's performance, making sarcastic comments.

I nearly fall off my couch when Avril Lavigne and Mike Posner begin to announce the nominees for Favorite Alternative Artist. As Uprising starts to play along with clips from the video, Meghan and I begin screaming and cheering. "Here it comes." I laugh as I realize I'm trembling with nervous excitement. "Oh my god, I'm shaking." Meghan giggles from the other line.

"And the American Music Award goes to…" Avril begins, showing the card to Mike.

"JUSTIN BIEBER?" Meghan shouts. "Damn that kid." I shush Meghan, not wanting to miss the announcement.

"Muse!" Even though she says their name almost as a question, I jump up from the couch and join Meghan's loud cheering. Matt and Dom get up from their seats, followed by not Chris, but Tom causing Meghan and I to break out in hysteric giggles.

"Yes! Go Muse! We love you!" I scream at my computer screen as the guys walk up to the podium. Matt and Dom thank the fans for voting and say how happy they are to be there… Then Tom walks up.

"I'd like to thank, uh, Charles Darwin. Here's to you, Charles." He says, leaning into microphone.

"Tom," I sigh. "How I love you."

"And we'd like to thank Maddy Pensuri, too." He says with a quick wink at the camera. As they walk off, Matt shakes his head at Tom, unable to believe what his friend just did.

"Oh god, Tom…" I sigh before my phone starts beeping, indicating an incoming call. "Meghan someone's trying to call in, I'll call you back later." I switch from Meghan's line to that of the other caller. "Hello?"

"We won!" Dom shouts into the phone.

"I know! Congrats, you guys! Tell Tom that, my Darwin, he's adorable." Dom chuckles then shouts something to Tom followed by laughter. "I can't believe he thanked me."

"Y'know, we were just doing a little advertising and helping out your upcoming collection."

"Why thank you. I wish I could've been there with you guys."

"The paparazzi would've attacked you! They wouldn't stop asking Matt about you. Tom told one reporter you'd died. He and I started making up stories about things that 'happened' to you. Don't be surprised if you see that you've survived a shark attack or quit fashion to pursue your dream as a circus performer."

"Actually, I'm quitting to be a magician-slash-tennis player."

After a fit of giggles, Dom says, "Slash-librarian. Well we have to go take pictures with the award now. Matt sends his love."

"Give him a kiss for me since I know you'd enjoy it." Dom scoffs dramatically.

"Oh I'm sure I will." He says sarcastically. " Bye, Mads."

"Goodbye Dominic, dear!" I hang up the phone and leave the stream of the award show, since the following acts and awards aren't worth watching. Before turning off my computer, I decide to check my email. On the news feed of my email homepage, a picture of a distraught Kate Hudson is underneath a headline reading, "Maddy Stole Matt from Me."


	11. You make me sick because I adore you so

A/N: Hello everyone :) Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been quite busy. Hopefully I'll be able to write more during the holidays. This one's for my darling Meghan (FEEL BETTER DEARIE! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!) and the ever so lovely Ailish :D

If I don't update before it, Merry Christmas everyone :)

* * *

"Good morning, my love." A voice whispers in my ear. "Merry Christmas." A smile spreads across my face as I stretch out my arms, allowing Matt to move on top of me. He lightly kisses my lips before breaking apart, giggling. "Let's go open presents." He says childishly, rolling out of bed as I groggily plant my feet on the floor to follow him.

Matt has been at my house for about a week, though he's been here often for Dom and Chris's birthdays earlier this month and Meghan's birthday which was just five days ago.

I meet him in the living room where he's holding a cup of coffee in one hand and mistletoe in the other. "Well aren't you romantic?" I yawn sarcastically as I walk toward him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I press my lips against his.

"Present time." Matt mutters, placing the coffee and mistletoe down on a counter to lift up a small red present. He shoves it into my hands, his eyes wide with excitement. "Open it, open it." He demands. Antagonizing him, I open the present very slowly. Inside is a box about the size of my hand. I quickly open it to reveal a silver chain with a yellow Muse guitar pick in the middle. Smiling, I flip it over to see a note scribbled in small letters on the back.

_Merry Christmas, my beautiful. Love always, Matt. _

"I know I've already bought you a necklace," Matt begins, my hand unconsciously moving to chain around my neck. "But I thought maybe you'd like this one and it would be a bit more personal." He explains. "I bought you other presents though, if you don't like it, I mean–"

"No, I love it!" I interrupt, taking it out of the box to place it on top of the fancier necklace. I lightly kiss his cheek."Now for_ your_ first present." He smiles as I walk over to my Christmas tree. I stand next to a tall, thick box with a huge grin on my face. I just know he's going to love this.

Matt starts tearing off the wrapping paper, stopping as he reaches the cardboard box. He rips the packaging tape off before opening the box. "Holy shit." He pulls out the guitar I secretly designed with the help of Hugh Manson. It's a shiny dark blue with a kaoss pad at the bottom. "This is beautiful! A Manson too! Did you help design this?"

"I most certainly did." I say proudly. "It has a built in fuzz factory and has seven strings, for Citizen Erased." Smiling and giggling, Matt examines the guitar then puts it on. "There's another thing in there, too. I think you'll like this one." I reach into the box to pull out a pedal.

"A new pedal!"

"Now you can play Muscle Museum again!" Matt stares at me with a raised eyebrow. I give him an innocent look as he quietly strums his new guitar.

"Are you hinting something?"

Looking down at my feet, I say, "Well, Dom did say he's missed playing it and it's a crowd favorite, including one of mine."

"I guess I'll be playing it soon then." He shrugs as he leans in to kiss my neck, making me giggle. Matt picks up a large present with a few smaller ones taped on top of it. "Here you go."

The presents on the top hold beautiful new fabrics and the bottom contains a new serger. "How did you know I needed a new one?" I ask him as I read the back of the machine's box.

"You were ranting about how yours was broken earlier this week." He tells me. We move on to open more of Matt's presents which are custom blazers and pants I made for him. To my excitement, I receive two plane tickets to Hawaii.

"I love Hawaii!" I squeal, throwing my arms around Matt.

"I know you do. I was thinking we could go sometime around your birthday." Grinning, I tell him that is fine. After all the presents are opened, I head to the kitchen to make the two of us crepes using a recipe Meghan taught me.

As I stir the ingredients, Matt asks out of the blue, "What songs would be played in your ideal Muse concert?" I'd made about fifteen Muse setlists throughout the years, knowing that they would most likely never be played due to the amount of b-sides and rarities. I stop what I'm doing to run upstairs. Rummaging through my drawers, I search for a list I made shortly after The Resistance's release. After returning downstairs, I hand him the list.

"I now present you with the most unrealistic Muse setlist of all time." Matt chuckles as he reads through the list. He folds it up and puts it in his pocket. "You took my list." I gasp sarcastically.

"It might come in handy someday."

* * *

"It's just Dom, Meghan, Emmett, Chris, Kelly, the kids, and a few of Dom's friends, babe, they don't care how you look." Matt says as I attempt to curl the same strand of hair for at least the twentieth time a few hours later.

Groaning, I whine, "But I look awful." Matt leans against the wall, staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"I think you look beautiful. You always do." I turn away from the mirror to smile lovingly at him. He is so incredibly sweet. I place the curling iron down to wrap my arms around his neck.

"That's not true, but you look quite handsome yourself." I say, resting my forehead against his.

"Well that's because I have my lovely new Maddy Pensuri jacket on." Grabbing him by the jacket, I pull him in to a passionate kiss.

"Matthew Bellamy, how I adore you so. Too bad the rest of the world doesn't realize that." I sigh, referring to the amount of crap that has been floating around the tabloids. I thought the "Maddy Stole Matt from Me" tabloid was bad, but they've only gotten worse. So far, I've been accused cheating, many fights with Kate, including one fist fight, and stealing money from the band.

Matt comfortingly rubs my back. "Babe, as long as we know those things aren't true, nothing matters. Kate's just jealous that I've found someone a million times more beautiful, smart, and talented than she is."

"I also don't date every guy I talk to." Matt laughs, embarrassment at the fact he dated someone like Kate showing on his face.

"Yes, that's certainly true."

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" I shout as I walk through the door of Dom's house, struggling to hold the large presents in my arms. "I've missed you!" I squeal, followed by laughter from Dom, Meghan, and Emmett at the fact I've seen more than enough of them this month. A few other friends of Dom's chat in small clusters around his house, nodding at Matt and I with polite smiles.

"Ooh, more presents?" Meghan asks, for I showered her with enough presents on her birthday, including a necklace I designed for her. I hand Meghan her gift of makeup and cooking utensils, Emmett rowing shorts, and Dom leopard print socks, shirts, and skinny jeans.

Dom laughs hysterically as he opens his present. "Well, now I'll never be without leopard print."

"You know you love my gifts, especially the pants. It's two of your favorite things in one. Tight jeans and leopard print." I tease, realizing I've given nearly everyone clothes. Dom hands me an envelope. I open it to find yet another pair of tickets. However, I realize these are concert tickets.

"Thank you, Dominic dear! You know how much I love Coldplay!" I throw myself into the drummer's arms.

"I was thinking you, me, and Matt could go together." He says quietly, surprised at the fact he would like to go by himself as the third wheel.

The doorbell rings, halting our conversation and the exchange of presents. Chris, Kelly, and their five young children enter through the door.

I swoon over Buster who was born into the Wolstenholme family just last month. Matt gives me an amused look as I hold the baby in my arms. Chris's daughter, Ava-Jo, giddily runs up to me. "I like your dress." She announces. "Will you make me one?"

"Of course." I reply sweetly. Her face glows with excitement as she runs off to tell her parents the news. I can't help but to smile at how cute she is. Meghan has no plans for children at the moment, but I've always longed for a daughter to make little outfits for and dress up.

I look over at Dom who's standing by himself as Meghan assists Emmett in the kitchen, Chris mutters something to Kelly as his kids run around the house, and Matt places a hand on my back. Dom is alone, without a partner.

"Hey Dom." I call across the room, grasping his attention. "Where's Ashley?" Dom looks down at his feet as I mention the girl he's been seeing for a few months.

"She broke up with me." He mutters shamefully. "Guess she didn't want me anymore." I run up to Dom to embrace him.

"Aww, mate it's alright." Matt says, patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah, she doesn't deserve you anyway." I reassure him as Meghan and Chris come up to comfort him as well. "Tell you what, I've invited a good friend of Meghan and I's to my New Year's party who I think will be perfect for you. Her name's Courtney. She's an actress." Dom contemplates this idea for a moment.

"Oh Courtney. I've missed that girl." Meghan sighs. "I think you two could hit it off." Dom finally nods, seeming happy with the idea.

* * *

Later that night, I call up Courtney to tell her of my plans. "I think you and Dom would make a very cute couple." I say. "The two of you have both been looking for serious relationships for a while and you guys are a lot alike. You're basically perfect for each other." Courtney sighs from the other side of the phone.

"I don't know. I've been so busy lately finishing up this movie. I don't think I have time for a relationship right now."

"Well the tour will probably be ending once your movie's wrapped up, so maybe you guys can just see how things go on New Year's and then try things out after you two aren't so busy." She sighs once more. My phone starts beeping alerting me Meghan is trying to call in. She and Emmett decided to stay in a hotel this trip to give her and Emmett privacy as well as Matt and I. Meghan also didn't want to be a burden, always staying at my house, despite the fact I enjoy having my friend stay. As much as I love having her, however, the guys go back on tour shortly after the holidays and I've been cherishing my time alone with Matt.

For a moment I question Courtney and Dom as a couple, since it would be even harder for them to spend time with each other. Hoping Courtney will deal with a distant relationship better than I do, I end our phone call, confirming her arrival in London a few days from now.

I switch lines to talk to Meghan. "Hey, what's up?"

"Did I leave my sweater at Dom's?"

"Yeah, but I brought it back for you. I can bring it to you if you want, or I can just give it to you on New Year's."

"Nah I can just come pick it up at your place if that's okay. And besides, this hotel is depressing me. The kitchen sucks." I tell her it's fine and hang up the phone.

Matt comes up from behind me kisses my neck. "I hope she doesn't stay _too _long. I still have to give you my last Christmas present."


	12. Give me your heart and your soul

A/N: I know I told some of you that I'd try to update yesterday or Thursday, but Thursday ended up being very busy and I didn't have much time yesterday with it being Christmas Eve and all. But I promised myself I'd finish it today as my Christmas present to you all. Enjoy!

* * *

"Do we need crisps?" Matt calls from the other end of the aisle. Though I've been living in London for years now, I still find their terms for things incredibly adorable. I tell him to choose the kind he would like before pushing the shopping cart toward him.

We decided to take a risk this morning by the both of us going to the market together. So far we've only received a few smiles from people, not much more recognition or attention. As soon as I reach him, he puts an arm around my waist and kisses my cheek.

Matt and I continue down the next aisle, picking up plates and other things we need for tonight. Something hard hits my side as a woman passes. I look behind me to find one of my handbags swinging at her waist. Matt must have noticed the bag as well, for he gives me a proud smile.

My cell phone suddenly begins to play the opening riff of Citizen Erased. The people standing in the aisle look over at Matt and I, slightly annoyed, except for one teenage boy who gives me a thumbs up. "Citizen Erased." He says. "Good choice." The boy looks over to Matt, his mouth dropping as Matt grins at him. As the kid walks over to Matt, I check my phone, which is still ringing, to find an email from Marie Claire. The email politely asks me if I'm willing to do an interview on what to expect for spring trends. I quickly email them back, telling them I would be more than happy to do it.

"Who is it babe?" Matt asks me after signing something of the kid's.

"Marie Claire. They want me to do an interview in a couple weeks."

"Are you going to do it?" He asks as he moves a bunch of bananas out of the way of the pasta sauce I'm about to place into the cart.

"Yeah. They're the only magazine I really do interviews for. Besides, Nina Garcia and Joanna Coles are friends of mine." Matt nods his head like he knows who I'm talking about.

As we exit the store, Matt says, "So I think I've decided what my New Year's resolution is going to be."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"To spend more time with you next year." I stop walking to face him.

"Matt, you don't have to do that. We both have demanding jobs, it's fine. I understand. I'm used to it now anyway."

Matt shakes his head in dissent. "But I enjoy spending time with you. Once the tour is done, my main priority is you. I promise." I smile as his face inches closer to mine. We're interrupted by a bright flash of light.

"Maddy! Matt!" A man with a stubby ponytail and glasses shouts at us before taking another picture. Despite the fact I'm growing used to this, I let out a quiet groan, quickly leaving Matt's arms to reach our car.

Matt and I are silent after we take our seats in the vehicle. I look over at Matt who is staring back at me. "Well we were close." He says, referring to the fact the only attention we had previous to the photographer was from the young boy.

I nod in agreement before starting the car. "And we got everything we need for tonight, too." I cannot wait for the party. The only thing I have been thinking about since Christmas is the moment Dom and Courtney meet. I have a good feeling about tonight. Something good is going to happen, I just know it.

* * *

Courtney checks her appearance in the mirror, fussing with her brown hair. "You look gorgeous, darling." Meghan tells her in a posh voice.

"Yes, absolutely dashing." I say in a similar voice. The volume of clamor downstairs increases, meaning someone has most likely entered the house. I hear Dom's familiar voice, bringing a smirk to my face. Courtney's face grows pale with nervousness. "Go get 'em." I giggle, lightly pushing her out the door of my bedroom.

Dom smiles as his eyes meet those of Courtney's. I follow her down the stairs, winking at Matt standing next to his friend by the door along with Tom and Emmett. "Dom, this is Courtney. Courtney, this is Dom." I introduce. Dom shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He says charismatically.

"You too." Courtney replies, her usual confidence returning to her outgoing self. Matt places a hand on my back.

"We'll leave them alone." He whispers. Tom, the Neidharts, and the two of us head to the kitchen, giving Dom and Courtney time to bond. I glance at the clock on the microwave, realizing the other guests, friends from work and friends of Matt's, should be arriving shortly.

I remove a tray of food from the oven. "This smells great." I announce. Meghan scoffs.

"Well, yeah, because I helped." She jokes playfully. I scoff back at her. The doorbell rings before employees of mine enter the house. I politely introduce them to Matt and the others.

Chris is at home celebrating with his family, which we were more than happy to allow him to do. The guys will be heading out on tour again next week, so the time Kelly, the kids, and I get to spend with our loved ones are being cherished.

More and more people arrive at the house. I spend a majority of the evening becoming acquainted with people or mingling with employees. Meghan, Matt, Tom, and I occasionally sneak glances at Dom and Courtney giggling like teenagers in the living room.

Around nine o'clock, Matt taps me on the shoulder and points toward the two. "Look at Dom's beer." Dom's beer bottle is completely empty and has been for the last hour or so.

"I told you they'd get along." I say before heading over to the couple. "Looks like you two are hitting it off." They both beam at me without breaking away from each other's stares.

"Well I _am_ irresistible." Dom smirks.

"Of course you are." I say sarcastically, swatting his arm.

"And I'm basically awesome." Courtney says. "We're perfect for each other." Dom and I laugh." I glance across the room as the TV shows a woman announcing that Lady Gaga is about to perform. Dom's face lights up and he begins to call Matt into the room.

Matt begins to sing along with whatever song she's singing. Dom joins in as well. The rest of the room watches them, amused. Meghan walks into the room, stands up on one of the couches, and starts belting Bad Romance, even though that's not even the song Gaga's singing. The rest of the room starts clapping and laughing, except for Emmett who's shaking his head.

"She does this every time… Every. Single. Time." Emmett groans.

"Well it's my song!"

"I know it is." He says with a sigh. As Lady Gaga's performance ends, as well as Meghan's, the room bursts into applause. Meghan jumps off the couch and bows. She's in the middle of a second bow when Justin Bieber appears on the television.

"Oh hell no." Meghan and I shout almost simultaneously.

"It's Justine Boober!" Courtney shouts like an obsessed fangirl. Matt laughs at the hatred of Justin Bieber the three of us share.

Dom shakes his head. "You're lucky Ava-Jo isn't here." Chris's daughter is absolutely convinced that she will one day become Mrs. Ava-Jo Bieber.

"She's such a cute kid." I swoon. "Too bad she's in love with a lame excuse for a guy."

The guests gradually begin to gather in the living room around midnight. The room is buzzing with excitement as it gets closer and closer to the New Year.

I remember what Matt said earlier today about his resolution. I realize I don't have one of my own and frantically begin to think of one. Though it is very similar to Matt's, I decide mine will be to spend as much time with my loved ones as possible and to not take what I have emotionally and physically for granted.

On the other side of the room, one of my secretaries is snickering and falling over on one of the designers. I shake my head in shame and pity and the boss side of me considers doing something about her conduct. Like my motto in college, alcohol makes people do stupid things. A friend of mine in high school got completely bombed at a party and went off with some random guy. The guy raped her and beat her. She was never the same after that, unfortunately. Since then, I've been completely anti-alcohol and that feeling only strengthened in college.

Everyone begins counting down from twenty, pulling me from my train of thought. Arms wrap around my waist. Matt pulls me against his body as we join in the countdown.

As the countdown reaches one and the New Year begins, I turn to face Matt, putting both my hands on his face. He presses his lips against mine. After breaking apart, he nods his head toward something behind me. I turn to find Courtney and Dom kissing passionately.

"They're so cute!" Meghan shouts over the noise a few feet away, wrapped in Emmett's arms.

"I told you they're made for each other!" I call back to her. Matt smiles as he watches our friends in an embrace.

"It's nice seeing Dom so happy again." He says. Dom looks over at the sound of his name, blushing.

A few minutes later, everyone gathers in the kitchen, holding glasses of champagne. "A toast," Matt begins. "To loving relationships," He looks down to give me a sweet smile. "Good friends," Tom ruffles Matt's hair. "And to live long and prosper!"

I stifle a laugh at Matt's adorable speech impediment. The room cheers and raises their glasses in unison.

"I'm a good little matchmaker, aren't I?" I say after the last few guests leave. Matt removes his blazer and throws it onto the couch next to me.

"They left together."

"Well sounds like they're gonna have a fun night then." Matt takes a seat next to me then pulls me onto his lap.

"We can too." He begins kissing my neck.

"So, I thought about what my revelation's going to be for this year." He looks up at me, his mouth still next to my neck. "It's not exactly copying yours, but just to more grateful for what I have and spend more time with the people I care about." I run my hand through Matt's hair.

Pressing my head against his chest, he says, "I promise you, every moment from now to when I go back on tour will be spent with you.

"I don't have a problem with that." I moan as I lean in to kiss him. "I can't wait to see what that photographer says about us." I say after our kiss ends.

"It doesn't really matter. I'm not letting complete shit take the thing I love most away from me again."


	13. She burns like the sun

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with friends, family, and the holidays, so I've had little time to write. I really would like to thank all of you who comment regularly or have favorited me. It means so much to me whenever you guys give me feedback, even if you just tell me you liked the chapter. For those of you who want me to update faster, I know I can be slow, and I'm so sorry, but I do try to update every weekend or whenever I find time to write.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter! And, Meghan, darling, your song's in there... Again, as promised.

* * *

I groan as Matt and I leave a store an early April morning. We're met by a crowd of paparazzi and flashing lights. Despite the cluster of shouting photographers in front of me, I grip Matt's hand tighter as we quickly move down the sidewalk.

"Maddy!" A short, balding man shouts. "Are you just dating Matt to increase your popularity and to help your line? Your sales _have_ gone up after you two started dating and you've been recognized as one of the most powerful women in business. Matt how do you feel about the fact she's just using you?"

Matt sticks up his middle finger at the man and tells him to fuck off. "You know that's not true. Leave the woman alone." He sneers as we escape into a nearby Starbucks. As we enter, Matt shakes his head, exasperated. He lets out a sigh. I comfortingly rub his back.

"Like you said, babe," I tell him quietly. "As long as _we_ know it's not true, it's okay." He nods as we move up in line.

"Are we going to get anything?" He chuckles.

"We might as well." I look at the menu on the wall, even though I already know what I'm going to order. I'm startled by a tap on my shoulder. Behind me is a woman a few years older than me who's intently staring at me. "Can I help you?" I ask her after an awkward silence. The woman continues to watch me before she fiercely hits her friend on the arm. Her friend turns around. She looks at me then squeals with excitement. I glance nervously over at Matt who's trying to hold back a fit of giggles.

"You're Maddy Pensuri." The first woman gasps followed by more squealing from her friend. Matt snickers quietly.

"I am. Nice to meet you." I say politely. Her friend giggles again and holds up her handbag, which is one of mine, pointing at it.

"Can you sign this?" She stutters. I tell her I'd be honored to. The friend pulls a marker from her purse. I hesitantly receive the utensil from her, unsure of why she would keep such a thing in her bag, but sign the purse anyway.

The two of them thank me then turn away, whispering to each other while looking over at Matt and I. Matt giggles and wraps an arm around me. "So, your birthday is in a couple weeks."

"That it is." I say as if it's nothing important. Matt raises an eyebrow at me, expecting me to say more. "Did I tell you about that email I got yesterday?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Why don't you want to talk about your birthday?"

"There's nothing really to say. I don't want a big party or anything or any surprises. Maybe next year, when I turn 30, but this year's nothing special." Matt gives me a little shrug and looks ahead. "So anyway," I continue, "I got an email last night from this TV channel asking if I wanted to have my own reality show."

Matt's eyes widen. "A reality show? What did you say?"

"I told them that it was a stupid idea. No one would watch it and I don't want people knowing about my life. What has television come to? Are people that uncreative that the only shows they can think up are the 'totally unscripted' days of people no one really cares about? And most of the time they-"

"Mads?" Matt interrupts my rant as we move up to the front of the counter. We order our drinks then move to the side of the counter.

"But, I mean, you'd probably have to be in the show too and…" I trail off as Matt chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"You're still going on about that? Oh Maddy, what would I do without you?"

* * *

Matt's POV

"We have a bit of a problem. She said she doesn't want us to do something big or surprise her with anything." I tell Meghan over the phone the following day while Maddy's at work. We've had the month off from touring so I've been staying at her house, as I always do.

"Well she can just deal with it. We're throwing her a party anyway." Meghan says. "Since she doesn't want or expect any surprises, the only way we'll be able to do it if it's at her place. So, we're going to use an idea I've had in mind for a while. It's called a Blackout Party."

"A _Blackout Party_?"

"Yes. Maddy loves that song and it's an awesome idea. It's going to be all dark, except for a couple party lights. Everyone's going to wear black, white, gold, or silver." I try to imagine the idea in my head. Though I wouldn't have thought of it, I decide to go along with the plan since I know Meghan's determined to carry it out. "All the guests will have to be here before she gets home from work. Thankfully, her birthday's on a Friday. We can party longer and I'm sure it'll be convenient for the two of you too.

"Now, the two of us will have to find the addresses of all the celebrities and close clients Maddy's worked with, her employees, and friends from college. We should probably invite some other designers too. This is going to be the greatest party ever… Ever."

I laugh quietly at Meghan's enthusiasm. Half of me worries that Meghan's going a little over the top with this idea. Maddy is only turning twenty-nine; what's Meghan going to do for next year's party?

After hanging up the phone, I call up Dom, Chris, and Tom, informing them about the party. I spent the rest of the afternoon talking to people from Maddy's office, finding information about her clients.

Around six, the noise of the garage door opening fills the house. I look up from the pasta dish I've been working on as Maddy walks through the door with a grunt. She looks into the kitchen and gives me a tired smile. "Hello, love." I call to her. She puts down her briefcase and takes off her shoes, grimacing as she walks toward me.

Once she the kitchen, she wraps her arms around my neck. "Hey, babe. Smells good in here." She lightly kisses my lips then rests her head on my shoulder. "So what did you do today?" I become quiet tense, cursing the fact she chose today to ask me how I spent my afternoon.

"Y'know, I watched TV, fucked around on the piano, read, made pasta." I lie. Thankfully, she goes along with it and sticks her finger into the bowl of pasta.

"Mmm, is this from scratch?" I nod. "It's amazing." She gives me one of her beautiful smiles.

"So how was _your_ day, love?"

She sighs and brushes some of her curls away from her face. "It could've been better. One of the new designers screwed up a sample which has to be ready by tomorrow. Thankfully we were able to fix it, but everyone was running around trying to redo it. It was all very stressful." Letting out yet another sigh, she rubs her forehead as her eyes dart around the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the week and the week after is spent inviting people to the party, buying decorations, ordering food and cake, and other tasks to make sure Maddy's party will be absolutely perfect. I come up with an idea of setting up a stage for some of Maddy's favorite musicians and maybe the band to play on.

I'm surprised by all the celebrities Maddy's worked with in the past: Beyoncè, Victoria Beckham, Heidi Klum, Scarlett Johansson, Halle Berry, Anne Hathaway, and even Lady Gaga. Since they're such big names, it's hard finding their correct and recent addresses. They are all more than happy to come, since they all seem to adore Maddy.

As it gets closer and closer to Maddy's birthday, life for Meghan and I become quite stressful. Since Meghan is still in New York and also has to work at her bakery, I agree to do most of the planning and organizing, with a little help from Dom.

On the day of her birthday, I wake up Maddy with a breakfast in bed, complete with eggs, toast, coffee, and bacon. Her face lights up as I quietly sing her happy birthday, carrying in the tray. She props herself up against the pillows. I place the tray on the empty side of the bed so I can climb on top of her. I press my lips against hers as she runs her hands through my hair.

After we break apart, she lifts the tray and positions it on her lap. I sit down next to her as I take out a box covered in wrapping paper. "This is for you." I announce as I hand her the box. Smiling, she rips off the wrapping paper and opens it to reveal large hoop earrings covered in diamonds.

"Oh, Matt, these are beautiful!" She says, no louder than a whisper. I lean in to kiss her neck as she admires the earrings.

"Finish your breakfast, love. There's another present downstairs."

We head downstairs after she finishes eating. I cover her eyes with my hands as I lead her to the living room. "You ready?" I ask before I remove my hands from her face. She gasps as she gazes at the large white piano with a giant pink bow stuck onto it.

"Oh my god." She squeals. "It's so beautiful! Oh, it looks great with the room." I laugh. "What time is it?"

I glance at the clock in the corner."Almost seven-thirty." Maddy looks up from the piano with a worried expression,

"Shit I'm gonna be late for work." I follow her upstairs, keeping in mind the fact she can't dress according to the code Meghan set for the party. Meghan thought it would be a good idea if Maddy dressed in a different color than everyone else.

Luckily, Maddy exits her closet holding a light pink dress and a gray blazer. I make conversation with her as she quickly readies herself for work. After putting on the earrings I gave her, she plants a kiss on my cheek, tells me she'll be home around four, and leaves the house.

About ten minutes after Maddy leaves, Meghan, Dom, and Courtney, who agreed to help since she's staying with Dom for Maddy's party, arrive right on schedule. We decorate the foyer and the rest of the downstairs area with lights. A couple hours later, a few men arrive to set up the stage. Courtney and Meghan set up tables, talking and giggling as they embellish it with a fancy table cloth. Around three, the food arrives which we arrange on the tables.

The guests begin to arrive around three-thirty, Chris, Kelly, and Tom being some of the first guests. One by one, famous celebrities and designers begin to show up. I mingle with the company until about ten minutes to four. Maddy's employees scurry through the backyard where rows of cars are parked. To my relief, Maddy has a massive yard where I asked everyone to hide their cars.

I had asked Daphne Phoenix a few days before if she could find a way to keep Maddy busy at work to give the employees time to get here, so Maddy's car pulls into the driveway a quarter after four. I look around the darken room, motioning for everyone to be quiet.

The room fills with cheers of "Happy Birthday" and "Surprise" as Maddy enters the door. She groans, causing laughter from Meghan and I. "I thought I told you guys not to plan anything for me!" Maddy shouts playfully, thankfully not too upset by the surprise.

"Are you surprised though?" I ask her happily. She rolls her eyes as she nods. I walk up to her and give her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Happy Birthday, love."

Maddy makes her way around the house, greeting everyone with hugs and laughter. "Blackout Party: Success." Meghan cheers, putting an arm around my shoulder.

Later into the party, Maddy and I are talking with Lady Gaga. Smirking, Maddy whispers something into her ear. Gaga nods and makes her way over to the stage. Maddy frantically begins calling for Meghan to come over. The two laugh as Lady Gaga beings to sing Bad Romance.

Maddy and Meghan sing along loudly, Courtney, Dom, myself, and the rest of the room eventually joining in. Maddy erupts into a fit of giggles as the song ends.

Around five in the morning, the last of the guests have left and Maddy collapses onto the couch, Meghan sitting next to her. "Did you enjoy your party and your gift of perfumes?"

"I did, darling, thank you." Maddy yawns. Dom and Courtney walk into the room, holding hands. The two are nearly inseparable now whenever they are together.

"I love how you wear other people's perfume and occasionally clothes." Dom says as he and Courtney take seats on another couch. I sit on the arm of the couch next to Maddy, who motions for me to sit down next to her.

"Well that's because it makes other designers happy, which is a good thing for me. And besides, my scents suck."

"I like your perfumes." Courtney says. "Whenever I wear them I spend the whole day sniffing my wrists."

Maddy shakes her head in disagreement "No, they're not that great. If I hadn't worked for Michael Kors, I would've tried to get a job with Juicy Couture. They have the best perfumes." She yawns again and rubs an eye with her index finger.

"Well I guess we better get going." Dom says as he stands up. "Happy Birthday, love." Maddy gets up from the couch to give him and Courtney a hug. Meghan gets up as well and calls for Emmett who's in the kitchen. He enters the foyer with a travel cup of coffee and holds out hand for Meghan's.

Maddy tiredly pulls me into an embrace in front of the door after our friends leave. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe. Happy Birthday."


	14. This life's too good to last

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this is a bit late. Unfortunately, it was announced Kate's pregnant with Matt's child :( Let's just say, I didn't take it that well. Enjoy this chapter anyway!

* * *

"I know I missed them, but the traffic is insane… I couldn't leave earlier, my meeting ran late!" I shout in the car, thanking whoever created the hands-free phone system. My phone would be sweaty, if not broken by now. Meghan's voice comes through the car speakers, telling me she understands. I've already missed the first two acts of the huge show the guys are playing at Wembley tonight.

My meeting with a retail chain ran incredibly late, so I didn't leave the office until around six-thirty. Of course, to make things worse, I got stuck in a ridiculous line of traffic. It becomes increasingly harder and harder to hear Meghan's voice over the noise of screaming and chattering voices, so I end the call, promising her I'll be there soon.

Sighing, I move the car forward, barely moving anywhere. I look down at the clock, realizing it's nearly seven. The sky has turned a bluish gray, and the next time I look up at it it's already darker.

I grip the steering wheel tighter as the cars ahead begin moving faster. "Finally." I breathe as my car accelerates. It's about seven-thirty now. I'll probably be able to make it to the stadium around eight, which gives me plenty of time. Muse should come on around nine if things go as planned.

As I continue driving, I begin to find the silence of the car quite irritating. I turn on the radio to find some pop crap playing, so I change it to Origin of Symmetry.

Singing along to New Born, I look out the window to see a car swerving in the lane next to me. From what I can decipher through the darkness outside, it is a large SUV. The driver moves closer and closer to my lane, still veering in different directions.

I contemplate whether or not I should call the police or get out of the car's way. I slow down so the car is in front of me. Repeating the license plate over and over, I report the driver to the police.

A sigh of relief leaves my lips as I hang up. Hopefully, everything is going to be alright. Suddenly, the car moves between my lane and his. There's nothing I can do but drive at this point. I look at the clock again. A quarter to eight. The car isn't moving at a reasonable speed, which is probably a good thing. Who knows what would happen if they were speeding?

The driver moves back into its lane. I look into my rearview mirror to see a line of cars behind me. An open road is a head of me, but so is the driver.

I begin to speed up as the driver strays near the other lane next to his. Looking to my left, I see a forest behind the rails of the highway. I'm going to take the risk of passing the car, though it's incredibly dangerous and slightly idiotic.

I gradually approach the back of the car, the front of mine almost adjacent to it. I look from the woods to the car, my hands beginning to shake with nervousness and fear. Noticing my car is quiet once again, I turn up the stereo's volume as the end of Space Dementia begins. I restart the song, being one of my favorites, take a deep breath, and push on the gas pedal.

I'm now next to the car. Looking into the window, I examine the driver. It's a man holding a beer bottle in one hand, the other barely holding onto the steering wheel. He looks over at me who is a bit below him, since my car is a bit smaller.

His face is strikingly familiar. My eyes can't help but to stare at him, trying to figure out where I've seen him before or who he looks like. His green eyes are covered with a glassy film, it seems he hasn't shaven in a couple days, and a mess of dark brown hair covers his head. I shake my head, unable to remember who he is.

He takes a long sip from the beer bottle. _Alcohol makes people do stupid things._ My old slogan meant more than ever. Then I remember what kind of driver I'm next to.

I look to my right to see the car shifting toward mine. It's like he's forgotten about me. Panicking and breathing hard, I speed up the car. Glancing next to me again, the car's even closer. The driver looks at me as his vehicle becomes only inches away. I then remember who he is.

Then something hard collides with the side of my car.

* * *

Matt's POV

"Do you know if Maddy's here yet?" I ask a man with a clipboard backstage. We're about to go on in about five minutes. She hasn't texted or called me as she usually does, wishing me luck before a show or just to let me know she's out there amongst the sea of people.

The man looks behind him nervously. "No, we don't know if she's here or not." He says. "Sorry." I nod in disappointment as I head toward Dom a few feet away.

"Have you seen Maddy yet? She hasn't stopped backstage or called or anything." Dom turns around, fooling around with his drumsticks.

"She's not here yet? I'm sure she's alright though, mate." He says. "She's probably just stuck in traffic or something. You know how London traffic is. Or maybe she's busy talking with Meghan."

"I hope so." I say, trying to shrug it off. He's right. I'm sure she's fine. A voice calls out, letting us know we have two minutes until we have to go on. "Now let's have a fucking proper show." I shout to Dom with forced enthusiasm.

I wave to the cheering crowd as I walk onstage. As we begin Uprising, I do what I usually do at gigs Maddy goes to, I search the audience for her. I look down between the stage and the pit, where she usually stands, singing and beaming at me from below. She's nowhere to be found. Maybe she decided to be in the pit this time, she does enjoy that, but she could be anywhere in the mass of fans.

Before Map of the Problematique, I grab the microphone closer to my face. I point at a random spot amongst the audience. "This one's for my girlfriend." The crowd cheers even louder. I imagine her smiling with approval as we begin the song. I back up a few feet to look at Dom behind me. He gives me a quick wink before turning his sweaty face toward Chris.

Take a Bow ends the show, followed by loud screaming. I give a last wave to the crowd before following Chris and Dom backstage. "Great show, guys." Dom pants, putting an arm around my shoulder. We head back to the dressing room, each of us chugging down bottles of water.

"Matt!" Tom runs into the room with a traumatized expression.

"Tom, what are you doing back here? What's wrong?" I ask him. He places a hand on my back. I feel it shaking against my spine as Dom and Chris move closer with frightened faces.

"It's Maddy. She was in an accident on the way here and…" My heart races and millions of options run through my head. What if she's dead? What if she's paralyzed? What if she has brain damage? What if she needs her arms amputated or something and can never design or make clothes again?

"What?" I hear myself whisper. Tom looks down at the floor. He takes a long breath, scratches his head, then looks up at me.

"She's in a coma." Dom gasps and buries his face in his hands, cursing. Chris's mouth drops and pulls me into a hug. It's then I realize I'm trembling and my face is wet. A coma. I realize how ironic is, since one of our early songs is named Coma. Maddy's in what could be an endless sleep. She may never wake up.

I'll never be able to see the look on her face when I propose to her. Her smiling face, glowing with happiness, will never look back at mine on our wedding day. I'll never be able to hold her hand as she gives birth to one of our children. We'll never grow old together and reminisce about times we've had.

But she could still wake up.

"Do you know what hospital she's at?" I question, my voice cracking as I break out of Chris's hold and storm out of the room. The others follow me into a hallway.

Tom nods. "I'll have our car bring us there." I suddenly halt in the middle of the corridor.

"Does Meghan know? Do her parents know?"

"I don't know mate. We'll find Meghan and Emmett though." As Tom says this, a female figure comes running at me. Though she's taller than me, she rests her head on my shoulder as her arms wrap around my neck.

I look down at Meghan. She returns my glance. I must have begun to cry since she says, "You heard?" Nodding, I comfortingly rub her back.

"Let's get in the car, mate." Dom says, wrapping his arms around the two of us.

In the car, all I can think about is Maddy's mangled body lying inside her car. Whoever hit her is going to be dead, if they aren't already, for hurting her. Meghan, Emmett, and the guys comfort me in the car, telling me things are going to be fine and not to worry.

I can't help but worry. Who knows what's going to happen to Maddy? However, I try to think positively and convince myself Maddy's going to be alright.

I nearly sprint into the hospital, running up to the desk and begging for the number to Maddy's room. The secretary looks from me to her computer.

"8-42." She says in a soothing voice. "Let me just check with the doctor first, just to make sure it's okay to come see her."

"Okay. Thank you."

"I'm very sorry. A coma right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you a friend?"

"Boyfriend, actually." Saying this feels odd to me. I feel like Maddy's more than a girlfriend to me. Girlfriend seems too casual of a word to call what I feel for her, despite knowing her for only about a year. The secretary gives me a sympathetic look and advises me to sit in the waiting room. I turn to find Dom, Chris, Tom, Meghan and Emmett already in the waiting area. I take a seat between Dom and Meghan. Sighing, I place my elbows on my knees and prop my forehead in my hands. A hand makes gentle circles on my back.

Turning my head slightly, Meghan comes into my view looking forlornly at me. "It's okay, Matt. Maddy wouldn't leave you. She loves you too much. Things are going to be okay."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean she won't leave me?"

"Well on TV shows, when people die, they usually see a dead relative or something and they decide whether they want to live or die." A smile comes upon my face, my first within the last hour. Meghan gives me a small grin as I cheer up a bit. Then a man with a clipboard walks in. I immediately sit up and clench the arms of the cushioned chairs, waiting for him to call out Maddy's name. Disappointed, I slouch into the chair as the doctor calls for the parents of someone named Joshua.

Chris gives me an understanding look from next to Dom as the doctor walks away with a distraught middle-aged couple. I stare at a small clock across from me. Minutes begin to feel like hours. I need to see Maddy. I need to make sure she's alright.

A female doctor comes into the room this time. "Maddy Pensuri?" The group of us eagerly rise from the chairs. "If you don't mind, we can only have three visitors in the room right now." We decide Meghan, Dom, and I will go in first. We follow her into an elevator. As we rise floors, I realize I'm biting my nails, a habit I got rid of years ago.

"It's gonna be alright, don't worry." Dom reassures me as we exit the elevator. I can hardly breathe as I read the room numbers, slowly approaching room 42.

"Here we are." The doctor mutters as we reach the room. She opens the door and motions for us to follow. In a white elevated bed is Maddy. Her face, unnaturally pale, is covered in long red gashes, one of her arms are in a sling, there are bandages around her chest, and another cast on her leg.

"No." I whisper rushing to her side. A man with light hair and glasses enters the room, carrying a clipboard like the earlier doctor.

"Well as you know, she's in a coma. We're not sure if she has any brain damage yet, but she's fractured three of her ribs, her left arm and leg are completely shattered, and she's lost a great amount of blood."

"Do you know what happened?" Dom murmurs, staring at Maddy's unconscious body.

"Well we found her car completely totaled at the side of the highway. It's a shame, really. It was a very nice car too." He chuckles, trying to bring a bit of humor into the situation. Seeing this failed, he continues. "It's interesting because the police received a call from her reporting an intoxicated driver. He actually ended up hitting her." The driver. The drunken little fucker did this to her. "The driver was killed in the accident. Maddy here's very lucky."

_Maddy here's very lucky._ She barely made it out alive. "What are her chances of surviving?" The doctor looks down at his clipboard, though from the look on his face, he already knows the answer.

"About fifty-fifty." I let out a shaky breath as Meghan wraps her arms around me. "Now, we were able to contact Maddy's family. They should be arriving here sometime tomorrow."

"May I stay here with her?" I ask quietly, staring at her sleeping figure. The doctor nods. Meghan and Dom decide to leave the room so Chris and Tom can come in. While waiting for the two, the doctor introduces himself as Doctor Stevens and gives me some words of encouragement.

Tom and Chris enter the room a few minutes later, their reactions similar to those of Meghan and Dom's. About an hour after, Daphne Phoenix and Adam Phillips, who I've met briefly at Maddy's party and fashion week, walk through the teal door.

"Oh my god." Adam gasps. "My poor darling, Madeline!" He runs over to the chair the hospital had brought me earlier. I've been sitting here since Chris and Tom left. Something tells me I'll be spending a lot of time in it.

Adam lightly touches Maddy's disheveled hair. Daphne slowly comes up behind him. "I can't believe it." She swallows hard as she watches the beeping monitor on the other side of Maddy's bed. "If… Anything happens, Maddy said I would take over the company."

Gazing down at Maddy, I say, "Okay. Thank you. I know she trusts and thinks very highly of you." Adam and Daphne remain in the room, not saying much. They depart after about fifteen minutes, leaving me alone again with Maddy.

A bit after midnight, I turn on the television and flip through the channels. For a while, I try to focus on the news. I shut it off, distracted by the sound of the monitor and the uncomfortable unfamiliarity of the hospital room.

A young nurse walks in around one. In her arms are a pile of books. She places them down on a small table next to me. "Hi," She begins. "I'm a fan of Muse and I love Maddy's clothes. She's great. And, um, I'm really sorry about what happened. I hope she'll be alright." I thank her. "I brought some of these." She motions to the books on the counter. "Sometimes people who are in a coma can hear some things going on around them, so I brought some books for you to read to her if you'd like."

I smile at her generosity. "Cheers. It means a lot." She nods and gives me a little wave before scurrying out of the room. I look through the stack of books to find a bunch of girly romance novels. A cover catches my eye. _The Notebook._ Isn't that supposed to be that book that everyone cries at the end of? I remember Maddy mentioning the author. Even though it's depressing, which isn't helpful to my current mood, I open the book, look at Maddy, and begin reading.


	15. Will you remember me?

Hey guys! Sorry this is so late! I haven't updated in about a month. I feel so awful. Forgive me for my laziness. I'd like to thank all of you who have either added me to their story/author watch list or favorited:)

I decided to edit the last chapter since I found a bunch of errors and a lot of things didn't make sense.

This is going to sound terrible since I haven't posted a new chapter in so long, but there's only one chapter and an epilogue left after this. I might write a sequel, however, though that won't be happening for a couple months. I need time to plan it out since I have a very vague idea of what it will be about.

So enjoy this one guys:) And again, sorry this is incredibly late!

* * *

I pace around the hospital room, stopping occasionally to stare out the window. Maddy's been unconscious for about two weeks now. It's painful to sit there while the one you love lies asleep next to you, no way to wake them up.

The forest green armchair with gold and maroon stripes next to Maddy's bed is where I've been spending most of my time. I sit there reading, watching TV, staring at her as if any minute she'll open her eyes, and sometimes even talking to her, hoping for a response.

On the nightstand behind the chair are a book, a lamp, and a tiny white remote with a large circle in the middle. Dr. Stevens gave it to me in case of an emergency.

So far I haven't pressed it once.

Dom, Tom, Meghan and Emmett, Chris and his family, Courtney, who's been staying with Dom, Maddy's family, and some of her colleagues stop by every day, though some of them not as frequent and not all together. Mostly Maddy's parents, brother, Dom, Meghan, and Courtney visit.

About mid-afternoon, Dom walks in, Courtney trailing behind him, their hands intertwined. Courtney walks over to the side of Maddy's bed opposite to mine. Dom sits on the arm of my chair.

"I sold our tickets." He says quietly as if he's afraid Maddy will hear.

"What tickets?"

"The Coldplay tickets I bought Maddy for Christmas. The three of us were going to go together, remember?" The concert. Maddy was so excited for it. I'd completely forgotten about it after everything that's happened the past couple weeks. "I let the band know, and they give their love and sympathy."

I nod my head, not have really paid attention to what Dom said. "She would've had such a good time."

* * *

Glancing down at her, I watch as Maddy's chest slowly moves up and down. I remember how she knew all the words to my b-sides and how she'd try to resist singing them around the house, afraid I'd be annoyed or embarrassed by it. I remember how she would occasionally call to let me know that I was growing lazy with creating the setlists. I remember how her face would glow with happiness when she saw me after I was away for a while and how she'd wrap her arms around my neck and whisper she loved me. I remember the way she'd run her hands through my hair and gently kiss my lips. I remember her laugh and sense of humor. I remember how she fit perfectly in my arms and the feeling of her face resting against my bare chest.

Smiling, I remember how her eyes would widen with excitement when she was happy. Everywhere we went, someone would always mention how beautiful her eyes were or simply how beautiful she was. I haven't seen her eyes in weeks, and I wonder if I'll ever see them again.

Trying to hold back the few tears I have left, I gently caress her cheek, my fingers avoiding the scars and bruises on her face. Despite her injuries, she is still as beautiful as she always was.

She's an amazing person who did nothing wrong, yet has to suffer. She's completely innocent. Why the hell did this have to happen to her?

Why couldn't the car have slammed into some criminal or a nasty little prick no one gives a fuck about? Why did they have to crash into my Maddy, the love of my life?

I know it may be unfair, but it's happened. And no matter what I would give for it, no one can turn back time and find some way to save her before it's too late.

Dr. Stevens enters the room and pats my shoulder. "I wouldn't get my hopes up, but there's still a chance she'll wake up." I tell him I know. "Hopefully, if she does wake up, she'll still remember everything."

The empty pit in my stomach only worsens as the doctor tells me the news. She could still wake up, but she might not even know who I am. She'll have forgotten everything. Everything we've been through, all of our good times, the band, my feelings for her.

"You really love her, don't you?" He asks.

"Yes. More than anything."

"I'm sorry."

One morning, Dr. Stevens walks into the room. He pulls up a chair next to mine. "Look, Matt. Maddy isn't improving, and we don't know if she ever will." He says, choosing his words carefully. "You may want to consider… You know." He motions toward the machine. The machine that's been keeping her alive for more than three weeks.

"No!" I shout, realizing I've risen from my chair. "What the hell are you talking about? She's only been in a coma for three weeks! Some people are in comas for years! What if we took her off the machine when she might have woken up the next day?"

"That's the hard thing about comas, Matt. We just don't know."

"We won't know unless we wait and see what happens."

Dr. Stevens stares at his feet, his eyes filled with guilt. He nods his head and exits the room. I sit back down and take Maddy's cold hand in mine. I finally admit to myself that maybe the doctor's right. She may never get better.

* * *

Dom's POV

Matt isn't himself when I check up on him today. I know he's been going through hell and he has a reason to be off, but his behavior today is almost insane. He's constantly muttering to himself and to Maddy, pausing and responding as if he's having a conversation with her sleeping body.

I pick the wrong day to ask him what he'll do if Maddy doesn't wake up after all. He doesn't even consider this an option and snaps at me, telling me that I'm wrong and that there's no way she'll die.

It's been three weeks since the accident, and the doctors are anxious to let her go to make room for new patients. They don't wish for Maddy to die, of course, but you can tell they aren't very hopeful.

The way Matt acted today worries me. He's completely in denial. If he's this way now, how will he be if Maddy dies? I hate that thought, losing her would break my heart, but she isn't improving. I decide that I'll visit the hospital again tomorrow. I have an idea.

Matt's POV

I pull out a pad of paper. At the top, I scribble, "Things to do when Maddy wakes up." I know she's going to wake up. The doctor's a liar; he just wants me to feel like shit. He's just jealous because Maddy's beautiful and we love each other.

Dom walks into the room. I'm still mad at him after what he said yesterday. Everyone keeps trying to convince me that she'll die, but I know not to believe them.

"Hey, mate. How's it going?" Before I can reply, he says, "Look, I have an idea. I think it's time you've gotten out of the hospital for a bit. You haven't left since the accident and… It would be good for you to take your mind of things."

I look from Maddy to the slowly beeping monitor. "But what if something happens?" I finally bring this thought back into my head. "What if she… Or what if she wakes up?"

He sighs. "Look, mate, we have a show around here that was scheduled for Friday. Would you be up for it?"A memory comes into my head. I pull out my wallet and remove a folded piece of paper.

"If I do it, we're playing this." Dom reads the note with a confused expression.

"What's this?"

"Maddy's dream setlist."

It's weird to be away from the hospital. I feel almost paranoid on the way to the arena for the soundcheck. I read through Maddy's setlist again. We had to cut a few songs out since she had 35 originally, and some we had never played live before. Eliminating songs felt almost like betraying her. What if she really wanted one of the songs played? For a while I considered playing the whole list, but Dom and Chris insisted it would take way too long. However, I did convince them to agree on playing the whole Exogenesis Symphony. Maddy would love that.

Too bad she won't be able to see it.

I wander around the stage, strumming on my guitar. I look out into the empty rows of seats. What if something's happening to Maddy right now? Her state of health is completely unpredictable. Anything could happen to her at any moment.

We begin playing Bliss. I find playing incredibly comforting. I forget about everything as I play, one of the things I've always loved about music. You lose yourself in the music and leave all your worries and problems behind you.

A few hours later, we stand backstage, waiting for the show to start. Tom let the fans know through the website about Maddy's condition and that tonight's show will be for her. So we wouldn't upset the hardcore fans by playing such a diverse setlist, we gave away several GA seats for free so they could attend the show as well.

I feel like throwing up or not going onstage at all. I've never been this nervous before. I just can't get the images of Maddy waking up to find no one there and the thought of the monitor next to Maddy gradually stopping its quiet beeps. Dom and Chris both give me quick hugs and words of encouragement.

"Good evening London!" The crowd erupts into screams as Tom greets them. "Well, if you've been checking the website… Or any news, really, you know what's happened to the lovely Maddy Pensuri. Maddy's another amazing woman very close to the Muse family affected by a car crash. In 2005, I lost my sister Helen to a car crash." Dom tightens his arm around me. "Thankfully, Maddy's still alive, but she's been in a coma. Tonight's show is dedicated to her. Maddy made the setlist herself a while ago. Don't be surprised if Matt seems a bit off. You would be too if your girlfriend was in a coma. So, yeah, keep Maddy in your thoughts and enjoy the show."

The crowd cheers as the arena darkens and the strings of the first part of Exogenesis fill the building. As soon as I sit down at the piano and begin the second part of the symphony, the crowd goes completely mental. A few fans at the barrier begin crying and calling their friends. After the symphony ends, I remind the crowd that we'll be releasing the whole show in the future so they could relive the show and the fans who missed it can watch it. Though that isn't the main reason we're filming it. We're filming it for Maddy to watch after she wakes up… That is, if she wakes up.

I try to block this thought from my head as Knights of Cydonia starts. This song always gets the fans going, which is why Maddy always complained about us using it as a closer.

Next we play Map of the Problematique which has always been one of Maddy's favorites, considering the fact that Maddy has several favorites, this setlist being made up of them. A little earlier than halfway through the setlist, we begin playing Blackout. As soon as the strings start, I remember something Courtney said the day after the accident.

_"Maddy always used to say that if she died, she would want you guys to come and play it at her funeral." _

This line plays on a loop through my head as we begin the second verse. "Don't grow up too fast and don't embrace the past. This life's too good to last, and I'm too young to care." Just as I feared, I begin to get slightly emotional at the end of the song. "This life could be the last, and we're too young to see."

The crowd applauds especially loud as the strings fade. I look behind me to glimpse Dom advancing toward me. He pulls me into a sweaty embrace. "You've got this, mate. You've been doing great." He says as he lets go. Chris also bear hugs me before making his way to his side of the stage.

The peppy opening of Starlight seems to lift the mood of the crowd, as if Maddy sensed the amount of emotion Blackout would conceive. The rest of the show consists of a few staples to our setlists, but mostly songs we haven't played in ages.

We end with Take a Bow which closes the encore. Maddy had originally listed for two encores, the second made up of all b-sides except for Citizen Erased and Take a Bow. Though we cut out most of the b-sides, we did play quite a few older songs like Muscle Museum, Showbiz, and Micro Cuts.

I will admit, it certainly cheered me up to see the fans nearly shitting themselves whenever we played one of the 'rarities' as Maddy liked to call them. I guess she was right; we should play those songs more often.

"Maddy certainly knows how to make a setlist!" Dom exclaims as we gather backstage. His wired laughter turns into a forlorn frown. "Maddy's going to love the DVD."

"But she missed it! She didn't get to see us play the whole symphony for the first time or all the songs we just played!" I snap at Dom. Chris saunters over, a water bottle pressed to his lips. His eyebrows furrow as he looks from me to Dom.

"It was your idea! _You're _the one who wanted to play Maddy's setlist."

"Well you let me do it!"

"You were completely insane when I found you in the hospital that day! Do you think we enjoy seeing you like this?"

"Well my girlfriend's in a fucking coma! How do you think I feel?" The rest of the noises backstage seem to go silent. Dom calms down.

"Just try to think on the bright side, mate. She could be completely fine."

Or I could never see her again.

* * *

I scribble down a few lines on a little notebook Dom dropped off for me. I've been trying to write songs during my free time since I have already finished the two conspiracy books Tom brought me.

So far the song's shit, so I rip the page from the notebook and throw it across the room, hoping it lands in the garbage can. It misses, so I get up to throw it out properly. I sit back down next to Maddy and just stare at her for a while.

I'll wait with her no matter how long it takes. I don't care if it takes years, I'll stay with her in this chair until something changes. The fans are gonna hate me, but Maddy comes first. I've mentioned this to Dom and Chris who understand and support my decision. Chris even joked that the time off would give him enough time to have another kid.

"We're gonna have kids too one day, right Maddy?" I ask her, despite the fact that I'll get no response. "First we'll get married and have a honeymoon in Greece or wherever you want. Then we'll have a kid in the spring, since you've always wanted a 'spring baby' right?" I've always loved how she seemed to have an idea of what would happen in her life. I squeeze her hand as I push a strand of hair away from her face.

Suddenly, I feel Maddy's hand lightly return my squeeze. It was barely anything, but I felt it. My heart stops. I begin calling for Dr. Stevens and anyone who will come and frantically press the emergency button. The doctor sprints into the room followed by nurses. "Matt, what's wrong?"

I begin giggling and crying like an emotional parent whose child just said their first word or learned how to walk. "She's awake!" I shout. "She squeezed my hand." I repeat this over and over again letting it sink in. I take her hand again. "Maddy, do you hear me?" I asks her, nearly shouting. Again, she lightly grips my hand. I let out another laugh.

The doctors look at me as if I'm insane. So what if I am? Maddy's alright. Slowly, her eyes flutter open. She stares at me blankly, not even blinking. "Oh my god." One of the nurses whispers to one of her colleagues.

"Maddy." I gasp. She continues to watch me. "Maddy, are you alright? Can you talk?" I remember what Dr. Stevens told me. "… Do you remember me?" Maddy blinks a few times before giving me a confused look. "… It's me, Matt. Remember?"

"Matt?" She repeats, her voice hoarse. Her eyes dart around the room and down to her body before looking back up at me as if she'd just witnessed a murder. "God, Matt, you look awful. Why haven't you shaven?"

"Oh my god." I shout, breaking into sobs. Wrapping my arms lightly around her, I whisper, "I thought you'd forgotten me." Breaking out into an excruciating cry of pain, Maddy lifts her arm. "Don't, love, it's okay."

"The driver, he-"

"The other driver died." Dr. Stevens says, walking to the other side of Maddy's bed. "How much do you remember of the accident?"

Maddy quietly informs us about what happened on her way to the concert. She tried to drive past the car which swerving about the highway but ended up getting hit. At the end of her description, she trails off, trying to remember something.

"The man in the car, I knew who he was." She looks up at Dr. Stevens. "Who was he?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't treating him. I just know he died, but I'd be more than happy to get his name for you."

Maddy nods, more disappointed by the fact she can't remember the man's name than the fact the doctor didn't know. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About three and a half weeks." Dr. Steven tells her. "Not bad at all despite your condition. Your left leg and arm are broken along with some of your ribs. When we found you, you'd lost a great amount of blood as well. Unfortunately, your car didn't make it." Dr. Stevens chuckles.

"Oh well. At least I'm alive." Maddy says, giving me a weak smile.

"I'll go call your friends and family." The doctor announces. He leaves the room, the nurses trailing behind him. As they leave, the nurses whisper to each other how lucky Maddy is to be alive and mentally unharmed.

Maddy and I gaze at each other for a while until I break the silence. "I was so worried about you. I was a wreck for weeks. We all thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to lose you. I love you so much."

Grimacing, Maddy lifts her arm to stroke my cheek. "I love you too." I sit down in my chair.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm in a lot of pain. Strangely, though, despite the fact I've been asleep for weeks, I'm exhausted."

"I am too. I've been getting two hours of sleep a night."

"Did I really worry you that much?"

"More than you'll ever know, love."


	16. I belong to you

It feels weird to say it, but this is the last full chapter of _I've Traveled Half the World to Say… _As always, sorry I took so long. I'm gonna be a sap and write a little "thank you" thing.

It feels like just yesterday it was the middle of August. Around midnight I was bored, since I'm practically nocturnal during the summer, and I decided to write what would happen if I was a famous fashion designer who just so happened to meet Muse at a concert. The idea and what I'd written so far all sounded so silly and fan-girly, so I kept it as my little "secret guilty pleasure." One day, I somehow ended up sending it to Meghan who encouraged me to keep writing it since she found it amusing (no pun intended). After I kept writing, I decided to post it here on Fan Fiction. Miraculously, people started to read it and left the sweetest reviews! Fueled by the excitement of actually getting reviews and the fact that people were actually enjoying it, I kept writing more and more chapters. After the whole "Kate's pregnant! My life is over!" event happened, I lost a lot of the drive that kept me going. Of course, the time I stopped writing was the time I got more readers. That's just the way the world works, isn't it? Eventually, Meghan finally convinced me to at least try to finish it, since I never finish anything I write. When I started this story, the fact that this was becoming so easy for me to write and I had it all planned out, which would make it so easy for me to finish, was one of the main reasons I loved it and kept going. Obviously, I did. After I post an epilogue, the story is all over. However, I'm still thinking about a sequel, but I can't make any promises to when I'm going to start it.

I'd first like to thank Meghan, my mermaid ninja beta. Without her, this story never would've been posted or even finished. Most importantly, it would most likely be deprived of several quotation marks and would be on the verge of becoming more ridiculous and cheesy than it already is. I also think it would be appropriate to thank Muse for being so lovely, talented, and inspirational. Without them, this story obviously never would have existed. I'd like to thank Arizona Iced Tea for creating Arnold Palmer Lemonade Iced Tea mix for helping me get through my late nights of writing. Lastly, I'd like to thank all you lovely readers for your reviews and support. All your encouragement kept me going and inspired. Every time I would receive an email from Fan Fiction notifying me that someone has reviewed, my face lit up and I got this accomplished and bubbly feeling.

Well here it is. The last (full) chapter of _I've Traveled Half the World to Say_. Enjoy guys!

Maddy

* * *

"Okay, you go over there!" I shout to a model, instructing her to scurry over to the makeup area. Not only are we incredibly short on time, but four models are missing, two garments have ripped, and Brad's sick. I desperately need his love and encouragement at a time like this, but Adam does the job just as well.

Right on cue, Adam strolls over, a panicked look on his face. "Maddy," he places a hand on my arm. I wince, inhaling through my teeth. "Sorry, darling!" He apologizes. I look down at my left arm, in fear that he's broken it again.

It's been a few months since the accident. I can use my arm a bit; it's thankfully healing quite fast. After waking up in the hospital, I was tired and frail. I stayed there for about a week. Meghan, Dom, Courtney, Chris, and Tom would stop by and visit. Daphne and Adam came in every evening, presenting me with new designs and idea. In return, I would show them my sloppy sketches. I didn't realize how hard drawing was without the use of your other hand. For a while, I couldn't design as well, make clothes, or really move that well at all. Matt sat with me throughout the many days of frustration. I felt completely helpless. I would occasionally tease him, asking him why he performed such an amazing concert without me to see it.

A few nights after returning home from the hospital, I started having excruciating nightmares about the accident. I was informed that the other driver was Austin, one of the security guards from the show where I met the band. The Austin from the night that forever changed my life.

I'm able to function well enough to help out with this season's Fashion Week in Paris. I turn to Adam who still has an ashamed look on his face. "Are the pieces fixed? And we still don't have any news on the models." I sigh, covering my distressed face with my good hand, hiding all signs of weakness.

Adam senses my worry, however, and gently rubs my back. "Don't worry babe, everything's going to be fine." Just as he says this, one of the models strutting by stumbles to the floor, destroying the heel on her shoe.

"Shit," I hiss. Why do things have to go completely erroneous tonight of all nights? The bright lights of the white room begin to give me a headache. "Adam, I can't do this."

"What?" Adam asks, completely astounded by my statement.

"I'm giving up."

"What?" Daphne interjects, her voice bearing the same amount of shock as Adam's. "We can fix this. We have extra shoes somewhere, right?" She gives me quick smile, answering her own question. She tosses her auburn hair and pivots around, muttering something into her headset.

I shake my head. "That doesn't fix the fact that four models are missing and our spares aren't even here. Where is everyone, damnit?" Adam pushes his square glasses closer to his face. I notice that most of his nails have been bitten to small stubs.

We're all nervous tonight, I won't deny it. This has been the first night things haven't run smoothly.

And it just had to happen during Fashion Week.

My Show Assistant, Janet, walks up to Adam and I. "Well one of the models have just showed up. One down three to go," She says in a monotone voice. "We have fifteen minutes, by the way."

"You're kidding," I groan. I begin limping back and forth, my casted leg nearly tripping over the green maxi-dress I'm sporting to hide my wound. "Adam, we're backing out."

He pulls me into a hug. "No, we're not. We're going to do this no matter what. Girl, I don't care if the runway breaks in half like the Titanic, the show will go on."

"Adam, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You might've a once or twice. Now take a deep breath in," I inhale deeply as he instructs, my hands rising as I breathe in to add a dramatic and over the top effect. "And out," I exhale loudly. "I think you're ready."

"Ten minutes!" Janet yells. Adam glances at me to make sure I'm not on the verge of a heart attack again. Just as the volume of the room abruptly increases, Michael Kors walks into the room.

"Are you ready for another fantastic show?" He asks me, grinning from ear to ear. He lightly hugs me and kisses both my cheeks.

Instead of responding, I give him an uncertain smile and motion to everyone frantically moving around the large room. "We have three models missing and a broken shoe to fix in only ten minutes. We're all set," I mutter sarcastically, giving him a thumbs up.

"Would you like to borrow a few of my models? Just give me the sizes and I'll call a few of them up. They're staying just down the block and they're quick learners. They shouldn't have a problem learning your routine."

"Oh my god, could you please do that?"

"Of course, dear, anything for you! You know how I love you!" I hug him with a chorus of 'thank you's.' "So, the main reason I came here is because I have a little surprise for you!"

As he turns around, Matt walks through the entryway into the room. He had told me before I left for France that he wouldn't be able to make it to the show since the band was playing at some festival in the States. "Matt? I thought-"

"Surprise!" He shouts, his inability to pronounce the letter 'r' clear in his speech. He gently pulls me against his chest. "The show's going to be great, love."

"I hope so."

"No, it will. All of your shows are."

"Not this one. Everything is turning to crap. But Michael's calling up a couple models for me and they should be here in a couple minutes. Even if that happens I'm not sure if we'll have enough time. We'd have to dress them and they have to go through hair and makeup."

"Then why don't you just change the order of the models?"

I sigh, trying to find a way to explain the dilemma so that Matt will understand. "It's like a setlist or an album. You have a perfect song to open and the songs go in a certain order so that they complement each other. If you change up the order, it just doesn't sound right."

Matt nods, understanding the situation. He looks behind him to find a stunning African American girl strutting into the room. She comes up to me, towering over Matt and I. "I'm here to fill in," She says, almost as a question.

"Oh thank god, okay, makeup's over there. I'll bring over your dress in a minute. Thank you so much!" Just as she leaves, two other girls walk in. I give them the same instructions. Makeup artists and hair stylists attack the girls with irons and eye shadow simultaneously.

"Two minutes!" Janet announces. The other designers are running over to the models with shoes, clothing, jewelry, and bags, trying to get them ready as quickly as possible. Janet walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "You better get ready to go out there." She says, glancing at her watch.

I kiss Matt's cheek. "Well I better get going then. Try to enjoy the show."

"Don't worry, babe. Your show's going to be fucking pwoper!" He says before leaving with a wave.

Janet gives me a tap on the back, indicating to me I need to go onto the runway and announce the collection. The crowd applauds as I walk out. I nervously grip the microphone as I try to keep my balance. I haven't been using crutches lately, though I kind of really need them. I know I sound vain, but I have to be in Powerful Maddy Mode this week, and the only way for that to happen is if I can function on my own.

"Hello everyone," I begin as the crowd hushes. "Thank you all so much for coming! This collection has been an interesting one. It's a bit darker and sadder. All the designs were thought up while we were all angry, sad, worried, or just plain moody. It's still true to the line though, feminine and girly." I decide to start stalling, giving everyone backstage more time. "So it's really nice to be here in Paris. I've always loved the city and it's such an iconic place for fashion." Janet motions to me backstage. "Well, uh, things were a bit hectic backstage, but you know what they say, the show must go on. So, uh, yeah enjoy."

I try to get offstage as slowly as possible, for once hoping that I'll fall so I can take forever getting back up. I decide not to, knowing I'd regret it later when I'm sitting on the couch feeling like shit.

The speakers scattered around the room start blasting an Undisclosed Desires remix, the only official Muse remix I can really tolerate. So far, things seem to be going well. The opening model is graceful and the dress looks chic and impeccably constructed. The new models walk out like they've been practicing this for months. Their hair and makeup look great, despite the lack of time we had, and their outfits fit them perfectly. So far so good. For a moment I feel as if things are going too well and that something awful is going to happen.

I follow all the models onstage as the show ends, walking with them up and down the runway. I wish I had my old, confident strut back to close the show, but my stumbling will have to do for now.

The models and I congratulate each other after we walk offstage. Adam rushes up to me. "It didn't suck!" I shout at him. We laugh and embrace each other.

"Fuck no it didn't, girl. It was fabulous," He runs a hand through his blonde hair and fans himself with his hand. "I'm so sweaty! I was so nervous back there. Well I'm gonna help clean up and put the stuff away. Why don't you go see Matt. He came all this way for you and you'll just make your leg worse if you try to help out."

I playfully glare at Adam as he makes his last comment. "You know how I feel about not being able to do anything. 'Oh, Maddy! Let me help you with that! We don't want to make your arm worse!'" I roll my eyes at him before kissing his cheek and wobbling off.

I grab my bag and head towards the hallway. Coincidentally, Matt is walking into the room as I'm walking out of it, causing us to collide into each other. "Oh my god, Mads are you okay? I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Great show by the way! It was great! Are you sure you're okay? I'm so sorry, do you want me to-"

"Matt-"

"I didn't mean it I-"

"Matt, it's okay, darling. Don't worry." I say placing my hands on either side of his face. He stares at me, his blue eyes filled with shame.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well then do you want to go on a little walk with me? It's a lovely night."

"I would love to go on a walk with you." I kiss his forehead and link my arm with his. We take the back entrance out of the tent, avoiding the crowd towards the front.

Matt was right, it is a lovely night. It's the perfect temperature: a bit warm for nighttime, but a cooling breeze filling the air. The city is unusually quiet and stars fill the sky. In the distance you can see the Eiffel Tower. Matt and I walk down the sidewalk, hand in hand. It seems like Matt has an idea of where he wants to go. His eyes are searching for a specific location, leaving me curious as to where we might be going.

"Matt, where are we going?" I quietly ask him.

"It's a surprise." He says nervously.

"You have a lot of surprises tonight."

Matt smirks, clearly amused with whatever he's hiding. "I do, don't I?"

We're silent for a moment until I remember something. "Matt, what about that festival? Weren't you guys supposed to be performing?" Matt grows silent and looks down at his feet. "You guys didn't back out, did you? The fans are gonna be so pissed!"

"No worries, we're playing tomorrow night." He rubs his nose before craning his neck to look for something.

"Damnit, Matt will you _please_ tell me where we're going?" He giggles. He seems to be enjoying my curiosity. He shakes his head.

"The surprise is that Dom's trousers were so tight, he lost all circulation below his waist."

I swat his stomach with my good hand. "Well we all saw that one coming. That was a shit surprise. I'm going back to my condo," I jokingly turn around and begin walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you're not," He laughs, folding his arms around my waist then kissing my neck. "We're almost there, don't worry." He spins me around and laces his fingers with mine.

We continue walking down the sidewalk, exchanging stories from the past few weeks. Suddenly, Matt stops walking.

"Well, here we are." I look around. We're on a small hill. There's a glistening body of water across from us. For some reason this place looks incredibly familiar.

"Wait a minute, this is…" Matt smiles, pleased that I remember. "This is the place we first kissed! Aww, Matt, you're so cute."

His face falls. "You don't like the surprise? I mean, I know it's cheesy, but I thought you might want to go back here, y'know, since it brings back memories."

I give him a reassuring smile. "No I love it. I'm glad you remembered."

"Of course I remember. It was probably one of the most important moments of my life," Matt takes a deep breath. "Y'know, when you were in the coma, I did a lot of thinking. I lived every minute in fear of losing you and, um, god I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

_I can't find the words to say, they're overdue…_

Matt glances down at his hand. He reads something written on it. "Maddy," he begins.

_… I've traveled half the world to say…_

"Maddy I love you more than anything in the world. You make me so happy and I laugh my ass off whenever I'm with you. I-I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Suddenly I sense what is coming. My heart starts rapidly beating and I start shaking.

"Madeline Rose Pensuri," He says, chuckling as he gets down on one knee and takes my left hand. He pulls out a box from his pocket. "Victory! I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get it out of my pocket and make a dick of myself." He opens the box with one hand revealing a large, square diamond.

"Oh, god." I squeak, on the verge of tears.

"Will you marry me?" He gives me a timid smile. I pause for a moment, toying with him.

"Hmm… Let me think…" He rolls his eyes as I brush a strand of hair from my face. "Are you kidding, Matt? Of course I will." Giggling, Matt slips the ring onto my finger and stands up, throwing the box on the ground. "I hope you know you're picking that up. I'm keeping that for memories."

Chuckling he leans in to kiss me as I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you Matthew Bellamy."

With a great deal of satisfaction and happiness, Matt replies, "And I love you, my lovely fiancé."

_… I belong to you…_


	17. Epilogue  I'll love you endlessly

Hello everyone! Thank you all for your amazing comments for last chapter. Seriously, I'd like to thank each and every one of you. I can't believe this it is. Sorry this is kind of short, but it _is_ just an epilogue. I've been thinking about the sequel more and more, and I think I'm going to write it. No promises for when that will happen, but I have a bunch of ideas. Once again, thank you all so much for actually taking the time to read this story!

* * *

I stroll into Meghan's bakery the week following Fashion Week. Gloves cover my hands. She hasn't found out about Matt and I's engagement yet. I thought I'd surprise her in person. The past week has been absolutely surreal. I didn't think it was possible, but Matt and I have somehow become even closer. I'm more than just his girlfriend now. The engagement proves that we're serious about each other. That we want to grow old and wrinkly together, watching our grandchildren run around our yard.

Once I reach Meghan's bakery, Le Ciel Et L'enfer, I slowly open the door. The little store is quite busy for eight in the morning, people stopping by for breakfast treats. I'm hit with the smell of bread and pastries. I've always loved this place. There's indoor and outdoor seating and a cute little counter flaunting off the day's special pastry, which happens to be tiramisu today. A familiar tune fills the room.

"Oooaahhhh caught in a bad romance," Meghan and one of her employees, Gabe, belt loudly.

"Are you serious?" I ask shaking my head. "Why am I surprised that this plays in your bakery?"

"Silly Maddy, you know this is my song."

"Yes, I know."

"So, whatcha up to here in New York?" I walk up to the counter, unable to hide my smile. Customers glare at me for cutting in line. Meghan's other employees, Damien, Julian, Claire, and Thyme surround Meghan and I at the counter. The waitress, Eli, runs over, dropping the silver tray she's carrying.

I look awkwardly at them before removing my glove, revealing the glittering diamond on my finger. Claire squeals as Meghan congratulates me.

"You're getting married!" She sings. "How did he propose?"

"Well after my show he took me to the place we first kissed and asked me! It was amazing. I was such a baby. I cried all the way back to the condo," Meghan chuckles. "So Matt, Dom, Courtney, Chris, and I are all going to PURE tonight to celebrate. You in?"

"Sure! I'll meet you around seven?"

* * *

Matt's POV

I glance around the nightclub, a drink in my hand. The only lights in the room are the colored lights from the ceiling and a few walls and a small one behind the bar. The dance floor takes up most of the room. A spiral staircase leads to another floor almost identical to the one below it. Tiny alcoves are in each corner of the room and a large stage is at one end. Massive TVs play music videos along with the loud, thumping music.

Maddy is to my left, laughing with Courtney and Meghan. She looks over at me and smiles. I grin in return and take her hand. _My fiancé_. I think to myself for the thousandth time since I've proposed.

Something draws my attention to the entryway to my right. A familiar blonde head walks behind a tall, muscular man. She looks around for someone before catching my eye. Her jaw drops as she stares at the woman next to me. I glance back at Maddy to see her brushing her hair out of her face, her ring in the woman's view. The woman frowns and turns around, leaving through the entryway. I ignore her and turn to chat with the others. I wrap an arm around Maddy and lightly rub her back. In that moment I know I'll be with her forever.


	18. ALTERNATE ENDING: I belong to you

Hello everyone! Yes, I have finally updated again! Unfortunately, this is just a bonus/alternate ending. I will be doing a series of extras to keep you all busy until the sequel. This is an alternate ending to the last chapter. I actually wish I had written this instead of the actual ending! I know it's been requested, so I will be doing a bonus chapter with more Dom/Courtney! If you have any suggestions for bonus ideas, please let me know!

Maddy

* * *

"Madeline Rose Pensuri," he says, chuckling as he gets down on one knee and takes my left hand. He pulls out a box from his pocket. I let out a quiet squeal as Matt slowly opens the lid. My gasp stops short as the contents of the box are revealed.

Earrings.

"Oh, earrings," I exclaim, trying to hide my disappointment. I stare intently at the box, hoping the two circular diamonds would suddenly transform into the ring I was hoping for. "Thank you, Matt. They're lovely."

I thought he was going to do it. Even though we've only been dating for about a year, he seemed like he was going to. After all, who drops down on their knee to give someone _earrings_? I could've sworn as soon as he started his speech he was going to propose. It was still very thoughtful of him to buy the earrings, though, and his face looks so adorable, I can't possibly be mad at him.

Matt smiles at me, not seeming to notice my dissatisfaction. "Would you like to try them on?" he asks. Without even waiting for an answer, he turns the box so that it faces him. He pulls out the cream velvet piece holding the earrings in place. He sets the turquoise box on the ground beside his feet. Standing up, Matt helps me insert the earrings into the tiny holes at the front of my earlobes.

He smiles at me and lightly kisses my neck. "I love you. You look beautiful in them," I give him a forced, quick smile.

"I love you too. Thank you, it was very nice of you to pick these up for me." Matt beams at me, squeezing my good hand.

"I picked up a little something else for you too." He reaches into his back pocket, searching for something. Frowning, he lifts his hand from his pocket and begins feeling around on the ground.

I start to feel guilty for not having something for Matt in return. "Matt, stop, you don't have to give me anything else. These are gorgeous, don't worry about it".

"Wait, I found it!" Matt announces, lifting up the box which held the earrings. He presents me with the object inside the box. It takes a moment for me to discern what is inside. When I finally distinguish it, I begin to giggle like an idiot.

Inside is my ring. On the band is a large diamond square, smaller diamonds surrounding the shape. Next to the square are diamonds set into the band, both sides ending halfway around. The moonlight reflects off the stones, their sparkling beauty leaving me breathless.

"Is this what you were expecting?" Matt asks, mischievously. Not able to say anything, I bob my head up and down, still laughing. Before I know it, my eyes are watering, blurring my view of Matt. He takes my hand again. "Maddy," he begins. "Will you honor me with your hand in marriage?"

"I can't believe you tricked me like that," I sniffle. "I thought you actually made that big a deal over earrings."

Matt chuckles. "I knew you would react to it like that, and I thought it would be kind of funny if I did it like that. They always do it in movies, but they never get the ring right after, now do they?" He gives me a quick wink. "You still have to answer the question, love."

"I thought you were smarter than that, Matt. You should know the answer by now. _I_ would be the one honored to marry _you_." Matt slides the ring onto my finger with a huge, dorky grin on his face. He stands up to pull me into a long kiss.

"I'm more honored," he teases.

"Nope. I am." I say before leaning in for another passionate kiss.

"You're wrong. I am."

"Ah, fuck it, we're getting married aren't we?"

"That's true," Matt says, his expression revealing that this is just starting to sink in. "I love you, Maddy Bellamy."

"I love you too, Matthew Bellamy."

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short. It is just an ending, after all. Here's a picture of the ring if any of you were wondering. Thanks to the always lovely NewBornBaby for telling me how to post links correctly!

http:/www.[DELETE THE BRACKETS]tiffany[DELETE THE BRACKETS]com/Engagement/Item.[DELETE THE BRACKETS]aspx?GroupSKU=GRP10013#f+1/0/2004/0/0/2004


	19. BONUS CHAPTER:Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Hello everyone! Here's another bonus chapter for you all. I've had a lot of requests for more Dom and Courtney (Lily ;]) along with Meghan asking for a Disney chapter. It's a pretty long chapter and may seem slightly silly, but I think it's an interesting way to show the bond between the five. It takes place around March, so about a month before Maddy's birthday.

I'd like to thank all the people who have recently favorited and reviewed (you know who you are!). It honestly means the world to me. Again, I am open for suggestions for more bonus chapters until the sequel is finished it's planning stage.

* * *

"Guys, move faster!" Courtney whines as we walk down another flight of stairs. The Disneyland parking garage is crowded with families as Courtney weaves through the horde, trying to reach the stairwell at the end of the garage. Meghan laughs at her buoyant friend, the pictures of Mickey Mouse and his friends on the walls smiling back at her.

Dom shakes his head at his girlfriend as she waves to us from the top of the stairwell. "Wait for us, Courtney!" I call to her over the squeals of young children. "You're going to trample some little kid. Slow down!" She raises an eyebrow in confusion and points to her ear.

"Just let her go," Meghan sighs. "Run like the wind Courtney!"

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" A little boy dressed in a Toy Story tee shirt cries back, looking behind his shoulder. A man, who I'm presuming is his father, grins at us as he grips his son's hand.

"You're my favorite deputy!" Matt replies to the boy, pointing at him. Dom, Meghan, and I stare at Matt, wondering how on earth he, of all people, would know that. "… What? I've watched Chris's kids before. They love that movie."

We spot Courtney as we reach the end of the stairwell, waiting for us at the escalator. Basking in the California heat, she fans herself with her hand. "C'mon guys!" Dom drapes an arm around her shoulder as he steps onto the escalator with her. "Disney, Disney!" She chants in a deep voice. Meghan and I join her, resulting in strange looks from parents.

"I think we need to exchange our tickets for children tickets," I suggest.

"We're such cool, mature adults." Meghan says, her voice drenched in sarcasm.

"You bet we are!" I reply with just as much sarcasm. As the five of us wait for a trolley to the park, Courtney and Dom begin a chorus of "When You Wish Upon a Star," Meghan occasionally joining in with harmonies. Matt and I giggle at them as I rest my head on his chest, his lithe arms wrapped around me.

People board the trolleys, more trains arriving as the line advances forward. We're almost at the front of the line when it's our turn to embark. "After you, ladies," Matt says, allowing us to go in first.

"Well aren't you a gentleman?" I tease.

"I don't want to be shown up by the princes here."

"Or Aladdin," Courtney adds. "Did you know Maddy married Aladdin once?"

Matt gives me a surprised glance. "You _married_ Aladdin?" I bury my face in my hands, my body shaking with laughter. "Isn't he with that one girl, Jasmine or something?

"Aladdin cheated on Maddy with her. It was quite tragic," Meghan explains. Dom nods his head as if this makes perfect sense. "Her best friend, the Mad Hatter, helped her through it."

The guys help us off the trolley once we reach the park. Courtney and I resume our chant from earlier as we walk to the gate of the Disneyland Park, the California Adventure section standing just behind us.

By the time we reach the gate, we are all shouting 'Disney' at the top of our lungs. Matt continues to sing it even as he pulls our tickets from his wallet. The elderly woman working the ticket counter chuckles as she checks our tickets, our cheers now down to a whisper.

We walk out of the ticket booth and into the park, Courtney's volume tremendously increasing. Following her down Main Street, I turn to my four friends at my left. "So today we're all going to act like we're six, deal?"

"Deal," Dom says as he follows Courtney to a ride. The mountain of the Matterhorn Bobsleds towers over us as we join the line. Since we arrived early, the lines aren't long at all. Dom wraps his arms around Courtney's waist while she stares at something in the distance. I follow her gaze to find a stand of fresh churros.

I swat Matt's chest to get his attention. "We _have_ to get churros after."

"What's a churro?" Matt asks. Meghan and I let out loud, syncopated gasps.

"Deliciousness!" Meghan scoffs. In what seems like no time at all, we're getting into the six-person car. "Aww, I'm all by myself." Emmett is training for an important race in Virginia, so he couldn't join us on our week-long "Disney Adventure" as Meghan has been referring to it.

"I'll sit with her!" A voice calls from the line. "I'm a single rider!" A man with a freckly, perfect face takes a seat behind Meghan. "Hi, I'm Jensen Ackles." He says politely.

Meghan stares blankly up at him. "… I know… I love you…" He smiles back at her, cheering once the ride starts.

I look behind me at Courtney, who is a fan of the show_ Supernatural_, which Jensen acts in, along with Meghan. Not only does she share the love for the show with her friend, but the same shocked and starstruck expression. A hint of jealousy is present on Dom's face. My two friends begin frantically asking Jensen questions but are interrupted when the ride expedites into a dark tunnel. A robotic snow monster with flashing red eyes stands before us as we turn the corner. Courtney and I erupt into loud screaming and even Matt lets out a startled yell.

Laughter fills the air as we exit the ride. "Jensen," Meghan begins, "Would you like to go buy a churro with us?"

"Isn't he married, too?" I whisper to Courtney. She nods.

"I'd love to, but I've actually gotta meet up with some buddies of mine. Thanks for riding with me though!" Jensen gives Meghan a quick hug before leaving, waving as he saunters away.

"J-Jensen…" Meghan mutters. I hand the man selling churros money before handing a treat to Meghan.

"Here, this'll make you feel better!" I bite into my own churro, the doughy cinnamon melting in my mouth. "Mmm…" I moan as I swallow. "Matt, you have to try this," I feed him some of the pastry. His eyes widen and he quickly takes another bite.

"This is amazing!" He says, his mouth full of food.

"Isn't it?" Courtney interjects, handing hers to Dom after taking a bite of it. After finishing our churros, we walk over to the Small World ride, which surprisingly has no line. An instrumental version of "It's a Small World" plays from speakers as we take our seats in a purple boat. An automated voice instructs us to "keep our hands and feet inside the boat and remain seated throughout the ride," then repeats the directions in different languages.

"This ride is so creepy!" Courtney says as the boat drifts into the dark tunnel. Lyrics are added to the song as we get closer inside. What looks like hundreds of puppets are robotically moving and mouthing the words to the tune. "This is 'the happiest ship that ever sailed?' More like the scariest," She says. However, she then begins singing along to the catchy melody.

As the language of the song changes, I attempt at singing along in the language, making up words and sounds that seem fitting. Matt loudly sings along in English, Meghan doing the same but in a very high, nervous voice.

"These things are so fucking creepy," Dom mumbles.

"Language, Dominic." As Courtney says this, the puppets begin some sort of yodel. It only takes a quick glance for Courtney and I to begin yodeling with them together. The ride continues on with various nationalities and slightly terrifying animals. Meghan fakes sobs as the boat reaches the exit.

"We're alive! We're saved!" Dom rejoices. He looks around the park until his attention focuses on a woman dressed as Mary Poppins.

"It's Mary Poppins!" Courtney and Dom shout together, Courtney faking a British accent.

Matt gives me a "watch this" kind of look before shouting, "Hello Mary Poppins!" Though startled, she gives us a warm smile and waves to us. A man dressed as Bert comes up from behind her and gives us a quick bow.

Courtney climbs out of the boat and rushes to the actors, screaming their names. The rest of us follow her with overenthusiastic faces. "Come with us and watch the show! It's a Mary Poppins show!" Bert says. He and Mary scurry off towards the entrance. We reluctantly follow them to a crowd of people surrounding musicians. Mary and Bert join the musicians by dancing along to a medley of songs from the movie.

As we watch the performance, Matt asks, "Which ride do you want to go on next?" I ask Dom for the map he took at the ticket booth to view my options. I smile as I spot the Haunted Mansion ride. It's most likely scary, which will give me an excuse to hide in Matt's arms while I pretend to be scared.

"Why don't we stop by the Haunted Mansion?" I suggest. "It's right near Splash Mountain so we can pick up some Fast Passes for that while we're there."

"Sounds good!" Matt says. He shares my idea with the other three before heading off toward the ride. Courtney complains of the heat as we walk through the brick maze of old "haunted" statues, followed by Dom making a provocative joke. Meghan pulls her iPod from her pocket and inserts an earbud into her ear.

Matt studies a young girl sporting a Minnie Mouse hat. "I'm gonna buy you one of those," He tells me.

"Well, if you insi-" I'm interrupted by Meghan hitting my arm repeatedly, the earbud she frantically pulled from her ear hitting me in the eye. She stabs her finger somewhere in the back of the line. I turn to find who but Jensen Ackles. Meghan and Courtney begin calling Jensen's name, trying to win his attention from his group of friends. He nods his head at us before pushing through the crowd of angry tourists. Poor Jensen's friends; he's always abandoning them.

Dom lets out a loud sigh. "I guess we don't have to worry about any Prince Charmings, Matt. It's this guy we have to keep an eye on." Courtney turns her attention back to her boyfriend and wraps her arm around his neck.

"Sweetheart, I could never love anyone, not even Jensen, as much as I love you." The two exchange giddy smiles before pecking each other on the lips.

"You see this, guys?" Meghan says to Matt and I. "It's possible to be romantic without eating each other's faces off." Matt lets out a nervous chuckle and tugs on his nose. Jensen reaches us as Matt places a hand on the small of my back.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He says, donning a picture perfect smirk.

"Would you like to be my Haunted Mansion buddy?" Meghan pleads. I must admit, Jensen is absolutely gorgeous. Remembering the fact that both Meghan and Jensen have spouses, I cough Emmett's name to snap Meghan out of her trance.

"Guys, it's our turn to go inside!" Courtney announces as we stroll up a short staircase into the old Victorian house. We wander through the dark foyer, the only lights coming from a few flickering candles and a sparkling chandelier ornamenting the room.

A door to our right opens as a voice shouts, "Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion!" Matt loudly cackles as a man in the other room motions for us to walk through the entryway. "I am your host; your _ghost host_." The voice says, sending the rest of us into fits of laughter.

I observe the room as we walk in. It's tall, several gargoyles surrounding paintings of men and women whom the voice explains are now "ghosts." This room is even darker than the last, a few lights illuminating the paintings. The paintings begin to move down, revealing scenes such as a man lounging on a gravestone and a woman balancing on a tightrope above a pit of alligators. "Is this haunted room _actually _stretching?" The voice asks. "Or is it just your imagination? _Hmm_?" I realize that the room does appear to be stretching. I figure the floor is just moving, like an elevator. The room gradually becomes very noisy with excited chatter. "And consider this dismaying observation," The voice continues in its deep, exaggerated manner. "This chamber has no windows and _no doors_!" The voice laughs evilly as the room "stretches" further.

"It's so scary!" Courtney whimpers playfully.

"Oh no! There's no way out! This is the end of life as we know it! Goodbye cruel world!" Meghan wails.

"Which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out!" The voice continues, laughing even more maniacally than before. "Of course, there's always _my _way." The room turns pitch black. Strobe lights flicker from the ceiling, resembling lightening and bursts of thunder explode from the speakers. Screams of children fill the air as a holographic ghost appears, letting out a loud screech of its own. "Now, let's all stay together." The guide leads us through a curtain into yet another room.

"I thought there were 'no doors or windows,'" Jensen considers, imitating the voice.

"I guess there are now." I say. The next room contains many more ceiling lights and small pictures than the previous one. One portrays a woman in a bathing suit whose face slowly transforms into that of a cat.

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely!" The voice laughs yet again. "The real chills will come later. Now, as they say, 'look alive' and we'll continue our little tour. And stay together, _please_."

"Okay," I respond. "Whatever you say, Mr. Voice!"

"I'm going to miss this guy once we leave," Dom says. "Maybe he'll let me borrow his voice." Courtney raises an eyebrow at him.

Stifling a laugh Matt says, "I don't think she'd like to hear that voice in bed. Or _does she_?" Everyone except Dom laughs at Matt's impression of the voice. I have a feeling we'll be hearing this dramatic tone for rest of the day.

"There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy, old crypts all over the world." The pictures now turn into glowing skeletons, women with snakes for hair, and vampires. "Actually, we have nine hundred and ninety nine happy haunts here. But there's room for _a thousand_. Any volunteers?" A little girl a few feet away starts to cry as she clings to her mother's leg. "If you continue lagging behind, you may not _need_ to volunteer," We wander past flashing windows and rotating busts with shifting eyes. We walk further into a room filled with cobwebs and candles. At the very end is a row of cars.

"The carriage that will carry you into the moldering sanctum of the spirit world will accommodate _you_ and one or two loved ones. Kindly watch your step as you board please." Matt helps me into one of the chair shaped cars as Courtney and Dom board one together and Jensen and Meghan climb into another one. I push down on the handlebar in front of us. To my surprise, it moves back in place. "Do not pull down on the safety bars please; I'll _handle _it for you!" Mr. Voice says somewhere from our car. Matt snorts at the pun.

"Get it, Maddy? He'll _handle_ it."

"It's _terrifyingly_ punny!"

"Oh yes, no flash pictures please. We spirits are very sensitive to bright lights," The voice demands.

"Matt, quick, take out your phone and put the flash on." I whisper. Matt jokingly reaches into his pocket, but stops halfway.

"Heed this warning: the spirits will materialize only if you remain quietly seated at all times." The voice says as the chairs slowly move into a corridor of levitating lamps, creaky doors, and high screams. As we move past a mechanical owl with flapping wings, the voice says, "All our ghosts have been _dying _to meet you."

Matt laughs louder this time. "This guy just never stops, does he?" A "ghost" in the corner continuously opens and closes the coffin he's occupying. An eternally winding clock with a thirteen instead of twelve at the top fascinates Matt. "They should get that fixed." He mutters. The cars move into a larger room with a large, ornate chair sitting on a balcony. In front of it is a table with a crystal ball. Inside, a woman's head begins chanting a rhyming, cheesy curse, summoning strange sounds. The cars travel below the balcony into the next hallway. A gate surrounds ghostly couples in a room below, waltzing in endless circles. Next to them is a long dining table with noble-looking people disappearing and reappearing.

"As for me," the voice says as we move along. "I'll see you all later."

"Aww," I groan. "I'll miss him!" The following room seems to be an attic, filled with junk. An off-key version of "The Wedding March" plays as ghosts shoot out from vases shouting, "I do" and laughing. We move past the not so blushing bride herself, wielding a knife. The music speeds up along with the vehicles. We pass a man with a flashlight, his bony dog sitting beside him. As we through a graveyard of moving tombstones, ghosts peep out of coffins, and dogs howl. Several busts harmonize in a slightly catchy jingle. The ride zooms through more haunted scenes. Matt and I laugh at the ridiculousness of everything and the exhilaration of the dashing, turning car.

"Ah, there you are!" The voice says. Matt and I cheer at his return. "Just in time. There's a little matter I forgot to mention. Beware of hitchhiking ghosts!" We glide past ghastly farmers moving their thumbs as, well, a hitchhiker would.

"Not the hitchhikers! Oh anything but that!" Courtney yells from the car in front of us. Matt and I burst into hysterics at Courtney's comment.

"They have selected you to fill our corridor," Mr. Voice continues. I look in front of me at a mirror. The reflection of Matt and I suddenly changes into skeletons, then back into ourselves. "And they'll haunt you until you return. Now _I _will raise the safety bar. And a ghost will follow you home!" Matt snickers as we leave the ride, an escalator returning us to the outside world. It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the natural lighting.

Everyone is smiling as they join us outside. "Well that was fun." Dom says, seizing a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. "I mean, _that was fun_." He corrects himself in the Voice. We walk back to the streets of the park, leaving Jensen behind to reunite with his group of friends.

"Let's go get some lunch and grab some passes for Splash Mountain. I'm kind of hungry." I suggest.

"We have to get your Minnie Mouse hat first," Matt says, running to the shop placed conveniently outside the ride. He stops halfway and turns around. Jogging back towards us, he hands me our tickets. "I'll go buy your hat. You guys go to Splash Mountain and get Fast Passes. I'll meet up with you at that pavilion over there," He points to wooden eating center in the distance.

The four of us walk over to Splash Mountain, fawning over the ride. We insert our tickets into machines in order to receive smaller tickets. There is a specific time on the passes. In order to get on the ride quickly, we must arrive at that time along with our passes.

Matt isn't there when we arrive to the pavilion, but we decide to reserve a place in line. The menu is not varied at all, only serving the usual hotdogs, hamburgers, and a few sandwiches. "What is this? All they have for vegetarians are veggie burgers? This is an outrage!" Meghan rants. Matt finally arrives when it's our turn to order.

After receiving our food, we sit down at a brown table in the middle of the enclosure. Matt digs through a plastic Disney bag and positions the hat on my head. He smiles, pleased with himself. "You were born to wear this hat," He says in an effeminate voice. "You may be the only woman who can look sexy in a Disney hat." I give him a seductive smile, posing in my chair.

"Yeah, Maddy, you work that hat! Gimme some sass, girl!" Meghan takes pictures on her imaginary camera as I shift positions. "Speaking of crazy people with cameras, I'm surprised the paps haven't hunted us down and taken our pictures yet."

Though it may sound spoiled, I called the park asking them not to let any sketchy people with cameras inside. Can't a group of friends go on a Disney Adventure in peace? "I doubt they would ever guess we'd be here of all places." I lie.

"But Disney's awesome," Courtney murmurs while picking the lettuce off her burger. "It's the place where dreams come true." There's an awkward silence which is interrupted by Dom humming "It's a Small World."

"Don't you dare sing that song, Dom. It was scary enough the first time," Matt says, a disgusted look on his face. "I think it's actually worse when you sing it."

"No," Courtney insists shaking her head. "Nothing could be worse than the yodeling. And I think Dominic's singing is lovely."

Dom smiles lovingly at her. "How the hell did I get so lucky? You're too good to be true." As if on cue, Meghan and I burst into "Can't Take My Eyes Off You," but are stifled by an uncomfortable smile from Dom. Courtney whispers something into her boyfriends ear. Even through his sunglasses, you can see that Dom is gazing at her with adoration.

"They're so cute," I squeal. I check my watch, making sure we have enough time to head to Splash Mountain at our given time. Our pass reads 12:15 which gives us about fifteen minutes to get there. "Guys, we better get going. It's noon." No one has touched their food in five minutes, so I assume everyone is done eating. They slide out of their chairs, picking up their trays and disposing of them in the wooden trash cans.

"To Space Mountain!" Matt shouts, thrusting his hands in the air.

"Matt, darling, we're going to _Splash_ Mountain. Space Mountain is on the other side of the park," I tell him.

"Well then can we go to Space Mountain next?"

"Sure. According to the map, the huge parade on Main Street should start in a half an hour, so the line shouldn't be too long."

"Then can we see Aladdin after? And meet Mickey Mouse?" Courtney interrupts childishly. Looking dramatically into the distance, I whisper Aladdin's name scornfully. "You mean, _Aladdin_?" Courtney reiterates in the Voice.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. I was off somewhere in the spirit world and wasn't paying attention," I say in the same manner. "Or maybe someone just took a picture of me and left the flash on."

A middle-aged woman smiles warmly at us as we walk into the Fast Pass line of Splash Mountain, handing her our tickets. We walk through the rocky passage up to boarding area. A few people are in line in front of us, but the regular line adjacent to us is about a mile long.

"Good thing we got those passes," Dom muses. "There was sign when we were walking in and it read that the wait was about an hour."

"Geez, I'd hate waiting in that," Meghan says. Once again, the log-shaped car is a six person vehicle. "Where's Jensen when you need him and his freckles?"

"I'll ride with you Meghan," I say, giving Matt an apologetic look. He smiles reassuringly at me, taking a seat in the back by himself. "You're sitting in the back?"

"I don't want to get wet. Did you see that drop when we were walking here?"

I shrug my shoulders at Meghan. "Are you ready to get wet?" I say in a manly voice.

"Yeah!" Meghan shouts back just as huskily.

"Football!"

"Monster trucks!"

"Testosterone!"

"Just sit down." Dom commands. Meghan and I whisper more masculine things to eachother as we take our seats. We cheer as the ride jerks forward. As we move up a conveyor belt, Courtney, Meghan, and I lift our arms in the air. Slowly, we move down the ramp and float through rapids to yet another conveyor belt. Though it's higher, it's just as slow as the last.

"Well this is fun." Dom says monotonously. We slowly move past little signs, barrels, and doors until we stop at a gate.

"Oh shit." Matt says before the gate opens, our boat rushing down the slope. A wave of water sprays Meghan and I, soaking our shirts.

"I am so glad I didn't wear white today." I say. We fly into a tunnel filled with singing animal puppets. "Are you kidding me? More puppets?"

"Oh god no!" Meghan wails. We're in the cave for a very long time, moving past an obese bear caught in a rope and ducks singing in trees. Towards the end, the lighting dims, and sounds of laughing animals shouting at each other in southern accents fill the cavern. Vultures hang from the ceiling, cawing indecipherable things at us as we're pulled up a ramp.

I grip onto the handlebars on the inside of the boat, fearing the upcoming drop. "I think the drop is fifty feet or something." Matt yells over the noise. The people in the car ahead of us shriek as they disappear from our sight down the ridge beyond.

The boat dangles over the ledge for a moment, making it impossible to look anywhere but the pool of water far below. Not even seconds later, we're cascading down the drop, water drenching us as we reach the bottom. I squeal as I flail my arms in an inadequate attempt at drying off. The boat wades through the water, music playing as we move further along. Disneyland must love caves with singing puppets, because we approach puppets similar to those earlier in the ride singing a song Courtney somehow knows all the words to. Before we reach the exit, a small screen displays a picture of us as we sail down the drop. In the back, Matt's eyes are closed and his mouth is opened wide to the side. Dom's holding onto his sunglasses in front of him. Courtney has her hands in the air, smiling with excitement. Meghan's eyes are closed, her mouth concealed by my hair. My face is scrunched, my eyes squinting as a mist of water showers my face. I'm desperately clutching onto my Minnie Mouse hat, in fear that it will come flying off.

"I'm definitely buying that picture." Dom decides as we step off the ride. He purchases the picture in the form of a keychain at a photo stand and shoves it into his pocket. "Now we'll always remember our Disney Adventure."

When we arrive to Space Mountain, I grin in satisfaction. My prediction was right. There is a pretty short line. Well, short in terms of Disney. We walk through the space station themed walkway as the line moves forward. Unfortunately, we're not allowed to choose where on the coaster we wish to be seated, but Matt and I are assigned seats very close to the front. After a minute of waiting, the ride shoots into an abyss of flashing lights before soaring through darkness. We twist and turn, not having a clue where we're going, making the ride even more thrilling.

"That was so awesome, oh my god. Let's go back again," Courtney rambles as we stumble outside, regaining our balance after the ride.

"No, we have to see Aladdin. I want to see the dick who had the balls to cheat on someone like Maddy." Matt says. On our way to Aladdin's Oasis, the area where Aladdin and Jasmine pose for pictures and autographs, I literally run into the evil witch from Sleeping Beauty.

"Touch me again and I'll turn you into a bush!" She snarls at me, her eyes seething with hatred. These actors really get into their characters, don't they?

"Then you would be fulfilling my dream," I say, playing along. "I've always wanted to be a bush. Thank you for giving me the opportunity."

She gives me a strange look before twirling away to torment innocent children. "We should meet the princesses after Aladdin," Courtney proposes. "Then we should probably head out of here. We have the rest of the week to go on rides. Maybe we can go out to dinner or something."

"Sounds good," I say, sliding my hand through Matt's. Jasmine is missing from Aladdin's Oasis, just as she was at Aladdin and I's "wedding." Us five wait behind a hoard of little girls clutching autograph books to their chests.

Aladdin gives us a toothy grin as we walk into the Arabian styled chamber. His smile fades as he spots me. "Maddy."

"Aladdin," How the hell does this guy remember me? He can't be the same guy; we were "married" more than a decade ago! Meghan realizes this too as we exchange confused glances. Even the photographers a few feet away seem puzzled.

"You're lucky Jasmine isn't here."

"You mean Jasmine's lucky _she's_ not here," This just gets weirder and weirder doesn't it?

Aladdin raises a dark eyebrow at me before asking, "Would you guys like to take a picture or what?"

"Duh. You think we'd waste our time here just telling you things you don't have the guts to accept?" Courtney says, resting a hand on her hip. I stand next to Aladdin, his hand placed right above my butt.

"You touch her and those blindingly white teeth of yours will be on your magic carpet." Matt says through his teeth as we pose for a photograph.

We don't even bid our farewells to Aladdin as we depart from the structure. "That was so fucking trippy. How did he know about our wedding? He wasn't even the same guy! And that was fourteen years ago. How would you remember that when you see millions of people every day?" I wonder aloud as I read through the map.

"Maybe he's like Benjamin Button and as an insane memory," Dom suggests. I shake my head, trying to deduce a reasonable explanation for the previous event. When we reach the pathway where the princesses are located, I can't help but to overhear a conversation between Dom and Courtney.

"Even if all the princesses were combined into one woman, they still wouldn't be nearly as amazing or beautiful as you." He says to her, stroking her hand intertwined in his. Courtney leans into his shoulder before he kisses her forehead.

"If I _was_ a princess, you'd be my prince." She responds, her cheeks as red as the woman dressed as Snow White's lips.

"I am a master matchmaker, just look at them," I sigh to Matt.

He beams at me. "Well you certainly know how to make someone pretty damn happy."


End file.
